Tomorrow Never Comes
by anonyreaderfan
Summary: The Founder has plans that require John's unique expertise. Does the Founder get his way?
1. Surprise

Disclaimer: The Tomorrow People is the property of the CW. No copyright infringement is intended.

~ X ~

A word about Updates: I have every intention of finishing this story but I can't always update as often or as quickly as I probably should. I'm not a "fluid" writer and I struggle and rewrite constantly. If I push something out too quickly the result is a mess. Also life often interferes and limists my writing time.

~ X ~

I completed the plot and chapter outlines during the midseason hiatus. All I had left was to flesh out the chapters. My intention was never to make the story completely canon.

Having said that I find that the new episodes are overlapping with my some of my story lines and therefore I may change some things to blend in with the series.

For instance I had previously decided on a "feminine" computer because TIM was male. I was going to call her The White Queen to pay homage to The Red Queen in my favorite zombie movie franchise. But the latest episode had a female voice and her name is Alice so I am changing the name in my story to fit.

However, I had a secret laboratory testing zone but it was never a separate facility like the Citadel. I would have to change my story too much to make my lab canon so I'm sticking with what I wrote.

Also, I usually don't add notes to my stories but but since I am - A big THANK YOU to the guest reviewers since I can't thank you by e-mai.

This story veers from canon though I try not to change the personalities of the characters.

Please note:

Quotes around Italics indicate "_telepathy_"

Italics alone indicate thoughts _thinking_

~ X ~

Stephen walked cautiously into Ultra headquarters. As usual the cold, sterile atmosphere in the halls chilled him. He wondered why Jedikiah had summoned him back today after all this time. After John's escape he had been curtly told to go to school and come back only when he was summoned. All attempts to dispute this edict had been harshly rebuffed and there was something in Jedikiah's face that warned even him, that it was time to stop and accept.

He had told John and Cara that he was afraid to push it. The news had raised John's eyebrows. "He must have been really pissed if it got through to you!"

Stephen had frowned. "Whatta ya mean?"

"Ah, let's see, you're oblivious to polite social conventions." John said straight faced. "Usually someone has to knock you on the head with a rock before you pick up that you're not wanted."

Stephen was at first slightly insulted but had to relent and laugh when he noticed Russell smirking and rolling his eyes in the corner and even Cara cracking a smile.

"Glad I could amuse everyone." Stephen offered, slightly red faced, to a laughing John. It was actually good to see John and Cara with smiles on their faces for a change. Things had been touch and go with them since it came out that John killed, no scratch that, thought he had killed Stephen's father. Much as he loved Cara he hated it when the two were at odds. He couldn't help sympathizing with John; he had felt John's pain. If it had been him he wouldn't have shared with Cara either. He didn't want either of them hurt. He really hoped things could work out between the three of them. He had even fantasized a hazy future state where they were all friends but he and Cara were together. He had even casually confided his dreams to Astrid hoping for . . he didn't know what . . support? confirmation?. The disbelieving stunned look on her face and her pitying "Boys!" as she shook her head quickly deflated his hope.

_Concentrate now. You're in enemy territory_. Stephen was careful to get his thoughts under control. It had been three weeks now. There was something electric in the air at headquarters. He had noticed it as soon as he passed the security entrance desk. People gathered in groups of two and three whispering until they spotted him and then they quieted and stared. He finally spotted one of the Ultra agents he had worked with a couple of times. He was by himself so Stephan asked. "What's going on? Why'd I get called back?" He was careful to display only normal curiosity.

The agent looked around cautiously and then sidled closer to Stephen. He talked out of the side of his mouth as if still fearful of being overheard. "Something big's been in the works. Top secret stuff. Only a handful of TP and human agents have been working on it and they've kept their mouths shut. They've had the AI and the skinheads plugged in for weeks. There's been some new faces around too . . .doctor types and muscle."

Stephen started to reply when a man he recognized as agent Jameson appeared. He shot a piercing look at the young agent who quickly slid away leaving Stephen to face the tall agent in the apparently standard uniform blue suit alone. "They're waiting for you."

"Who's they?" Stephen asked but the man just turned on his heel and walked off. Stephen shrugged and followed. "Guess I'll learn who the who is soon enough." If the man picked up on his sarcasm he ignored it.

Stephen followed him into an elevator he hadn't known existed and stood quietly. His eyebrows rose when the agent pulled out a key, flipped open a panel Stephen had never noticed, and inserted it. An LED display indicated floors labeled -1 through -4. Stephen was definitely uneasy now. He hadn't known these floors existed.

He concentrated. _"John – do you know there are sub floors in headquarters?"_

Stephen felt John's alarm. _"Are they taking you there?"_

Cara was in his mind in an instant. _"Are you alright?"_

Stephen just responded. _"I'm fine, but what's down here?"_

When he didn't get an answer he pleaded . _"John! John!"_

The elevator opened and they stepped out. The corridor curved and they passed glass enclosed spaces that reminded John of operating rooms and labs he had seen on TV and in the movies. The hair on Stephen's neck prickled. He had half a mind to try to teleport out and his steps slowed in proportion to the rise in his feeling of disquiet.

Jameson appeared to notice because he grabbed Stephen's arm and hustled him along. They entered a room that seemed filled at first. Stephen shook off the agent's hand and looked around, nodding stiffly to Jedikiah and the Founder. There were several rather large stoic faced agents in standard issue blue suits standing almost at attention. "What's all this about?"

The Founder looked to Jedikiah who gave a half smile. "Simple. We want you to contact John for us."

Stephen didn't bother trying to hide his puzzlement. "Why would John respond to me? The last time I contacted him for you, you tried to kill him." He waved his arms. "And you tortured him when you did catch him?"

"Oh, we don't want to kill him. We want him to come in and work with our agents on a job."

Stephen gave a nervous laugh. "This is a joke, right?" He looked at Jedikiah but didn't see any trace of humor on his face. He turned to the Founder. "A jo . . " He trailed off. If the Founder had a sense of humor he had never given any evidence of it.

"I don't understand." Stephen finally admitted.

"We are prepared to make a bargain with him." Jedikiah said.

Stephen couldn't help blurting out. "What could you possibly have that he would want?"

The Founder motioned to the two guards and they parted. Stephen's mouth dropped open and he had to bite his tongue not to shout out a name. He clamped down on the instinct to reach out telepathically. Not with the Founder present.

She was a delicate fine boned girl anyway but tightly restrained in the large examination chair, glasses askew, lips trembling, Irene looked especially fragile. The sight of reddish purple bruises on her cheek, neck, and arms especially noticeable on her pale skin, made Stephen's fists clench in anger, and the veins in his neck bulge. Her eyes widened and she shook her head ever so slightly. It could pass for a tremor but Stephen knew it was a signal and he released his pent up breath, trying desperately to calm himself and think.

He felt eyes on him and the stealthy push of a mind at the fringes of his. He skillfully clamped down on his thoughts while pretending he was unaware of the probe.

"Who's this?" He asked with a respectable semblance of truth.

"One of the sewer people." Jedikiah answered his question. "We worked really hard at this. She was taken to a hospital after the trap we set at the night club." Jedikiah seemed truly perplexed. "Taking her to a hospital was a serious security breach. I don't understand why John would allow it."

Stephen swallowed and suppressed his guilt. He had brought Irene to the hospital against John's orders.

The Founder took over the story. "We've been searching every database available for weeks, piecing together seemingly random facts to find a lead we could use and we realized the significance of the hospital records. After that it was simple to intercept a scheduled check up visit." He allowed himself a small smirk. "Well simple for my team. However, I am not here to brag. Contact John and let him know we have . . what's her name? Oh yes, Irene."

"Ah . ." Stephen's attempt to talk were cut off by the Founder.

"She's a brilliant physicist but a so so TP. No special skills in the 3 T's so there is the possibility John may not rescue her. But, regardless, let him know if he does not work with us I will rip her mind to shreds."

Irene couldn't suppress a tiny whimper and a solitary tear spilled over one lid and rolled down her cheek.

Stephen closed his eyes and silently prayed before sending. _"John we have big trouble."_


	2. One Side Talks

John stopped mid punch, stunned by the news Stephen had given him. As he stood devastated the chill damp air, a necessary evil of their hideout, permeated his shirtless chest. Around him conversation swirled, Cara and Russell arguing, suggesting, fretting.

"John either talk or open your mind to me!" Cara insisted.

He just met her demanding stare with a bleak look and took his time pulling the Henley and short sleeved hoodie he had tossed aside when he began his daily workout, a legacy from his Ultra days.

His refusal to respond immediately quieted the chaotic babbling.

"John, you're scaring me." Cara, calm now, spoke softly.

"Me too!" Russell parroted.

After John adjusted his shirts he jerked his head in the direction of their designated war room. "Let's go talk."

The three senior members sat at the round table and called in two of their new ruling members. Since news of John's deception had traveled through the community Cara had taken over the reins of command and drew on the services of two other long time members as consults. It had quieted the rumors and murmurings of unrest from the rest of the group.

John, sitting silently while Cara filled the team in on what Stephen had relayed to them, thought it ironic that when she was done they all turned to him for answers.

Karen, one of the new council members, voiced the major concern in the room. "Should we abandon this place? Do you think the Founder got the location out of her?"

John shook his head.

Immediately David the other new member jumped in. "Irene's not that strong. From what we heard the Founder is powerful. Why should we believe you when you say we don't need to move?"

Cara spoke authoritatively. "Let him explain David. I know that's my first worry too but let's hear him out."

John clasped his hands on the table in front of him and spoke to them instead of the group. "First of all it is a fact that the Founder can break her." A wry smile now on his face, John continued. "The only reason I lasted was, say what you want about Jedikiah he was a master at preparing agents. I was thoroughly trained for a possible interrogation and I'm strong."

Russell was prepared to make a joke but the look on John's face was so matter of fact, as if he was stating the sky was blue, that he held his tongue. He silently acknowledged John was probably one of the strongest people he knew.

"Irene has had a soft life."

Disapproving snorts met this statement and John looked up.

"She had a home; parents who supported her and helped her flee the agents. She's come here and been protected. She has no life experience and no survival training to help her get through something like this. Other than getting shot she's never been treated harshly in her life."

John spoke more to himself now. "You have no idea how powerful the Founder is. I never came against anything like that in my life. Even training against older TPs."

His voice was almost dreamy now. "He punches and punches your mind and just when you're prepared for the punch he slices, then burns. You never know what's coming. And the pain . . "

Cara, eying him with pity, was starting to get a glimmer of why he had refused to share his experience at Ultra with her.

John shook himself. "So, we have to take it as a given that Irene has given him everything he's wanted."

Before the protests were out of their mouths John held up a hand. "She doesn't know how to tell them the location of this place." He looked around at the stunned faces. "None of you can. I'm the only one who can reveal it."

He chuckled now. "Didn't any of you ever get it? I teleported everyone new here. I showed you the location in your mind and brought you back and forth but I never revealed the location. You can't direct someone here. You can see the spot you can teleport to but unless you bring a person here no one but me can find it."

He studied their faces. "Why do you think Ultra trapped us at the nightclub and didn't storm our refuge? They can't get here through one of you. I scouted this place out . . built this place . . . board by board . . piece by piece. I'm the only one who knows where it is."

Cara accused. _"Something else you kept from me."_

John responded. _"I am what I am. What I was trained to be. My mission is to protect the group, and the less who know the safer the group is."_

"So." Russell said thoughtfully. "If you go to Ultra there's the possibility they could break you and get to us."

"I would try to die first, but I can't guarantee it. If you hadn't gotten me out I don't know what the outcome would have been." John looked around to see how his honesty was received.

David and Karen looked terrified. David was broadcasting that he would rather not be in on this. It was much easier when he was following orders rather than having to make decisions.

Cara steepled her elbows and hands on the table and rested her chin on her crossed fingers. She sighed deeply and said. "So the bottom line is either John deals with Ultra and will almost certainly be double crossed, leaving everyone exposed, or Irene dies a really horrible death, or we get her out."

Karen piped in. "Will he really torture her?"

John looked stunned for a moment and then remembered that he and Cara had sheltered the group from the harshness of Ultra. It was only since Stephen came that they had really ventured into the upper world.

"Yes, he will torture her and not only will she be tortured but in her pain and confusion she will try to reach out to us for help." John tried to be impartial. "She's not a strong telepath so she probably won't be able to." He thought a moment. "Nah, she'll have on a restraining bracelet." He shrugged. "But they may remove it to allow her to reach out and demoralize us. At that state she won't be strong enough to teleport out."

David and Karen both looked and felt sick to their stomachs. Cara and Russell kept their faces stony, Russell betraying his feelings only with a tic under his right eye, and Cara admonishing. "David, you're broadcasting."

David, shamefaced, clamped down on his mind.

Cara looked to John. "Do you know where she's being held?"

"One of the subfloor interrogation rooms I would imagine but I don't know the exact location. They're not all shielded. We could teleport in."

"Wait, why aren't they shielded?" Russell screwed up his face in confusion.

"It's where agents train. They need to practice. That's why the access is restricted from the rest of the building. So, if you teleported or were held in Ultra main levels you can't get to the subfloors where you can teleport out." John patiently waited for other questions.

"What else is down there?" Karen asked.

John hesitated before replying. "Research labs."

The other four exchanged uneasily glances. No one had the nerve to ask what kind of research.

Cara rubbed her forehead with her hands and then dropped them looking at John. "What do you recommend?"

John slowly shook his head. "All my training, all my instincts, everything tells me let her go. Easy decision. Anything else is a recipe for disaster. But this isn't my call anymore."

Cara said. "I can't do that."

Karen burst out. "But we're risking everything and everyone."

"I promised that we would fight back and you all rallied behind me. I intend to keep that promise." Cara was grimfaced. She turned back to John. "I'll ask again. Accepting that we're not going to dump her, what do you recommend?"

"Stall for time." John promptly responded. "Ask for details. Set up a meeting. Anything to buy us time to make a plan. They'll suspect what we're doing but if they really want me for a job then they'll play along."

TIM spoke up. "I have calculated the odds for a successful retrieval of Irene and they are . . "

"Shut up TIM!" Everyone shouted at the same time.

"Well, if you will not listen to the odds would you like to hear the possible reasons for Ultra truly wanting John?" TIM managed to sound slightly hurt. "We cannot rule out the motive that this is a ploy to regain John for interrogation but we also cannot discount the fact that they may truly want him to accomplish a task for them."

Russell, hearing the hurt tones, wondered again about that last update John had stolen for the AI, but quickly thrust it from his mind. They had other things to worry about.

John tapped his fingers on the table. "Go ahead."

"You have two outstanding attributes that Ultra might require. You are unrivaled so far when it comes to teleportation and you have the unique ability to kill."

Four members of the team looked uncomfortable when TIM mentioned John's ability to kill. John just sat stone faced, having had time to become used to the shudders and avoidance from the other Tomorrow People.

TIM, blithely unaware of or ignoring the reactions his words had generated, continued. "Factoring in both assets the probability is high that Ultra is facing a threat from a group other than us. There are the other agents besides Killian that graduated from the Annex Project that are unaccounted for."

"What?" John interjected. "What are you talking about? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask." TIM practically sniffed and Russell shook his head. He really had to check TIM out when he had time.

"Also, there are other files that were indexed but much of the contents deleted concerning other Tomorrow People factions." TIM pronounced.

"Can you speculate what the files were about?" Cara asked, interested now.

"There are potentially other rivals to Ultra. You tend to concentrate on your generation but there are prior generations of genetically enhanced humans with mature abilities that might match those of the man referred to as the Founder. As an interesting aside those generations were of an age to mate and produce offspring. It is not a farfetched hypothesis that attempts would have been made to produce even superior enhanced humans through carefully controlled mating. John, have you considered the fact that your ability to survive the biological manipulation allowing you to kill while at the same time maintain your sanity, exhibiting none of the megalomania and other deviant behaviors characteristic of the other survivors may indicate that you are the product of a carefully controlled mating? Also your teleportation skills are unusually advanced, another indication that your genetics may be due to more than a random combination of DNA."

John made a sour face, ignoring everything TIM stated concerning him and getting to the point as usual. "The fact that there are other survivors from the Annex project would certainly be a reason for them to request my services." He drummed his fingers on the table. "Also makes sense that there are other TP groups and not all of them would dance to the Founder's tune."

Russell looked at John speculatively. "You know TIM has a point. Given everything we've heard about the Ann. . . "

John harshly cut him off. "Useless speculation and most likely wrong. I've been in foster homes from my first memory. I did go back and look at the records from the county where I was first recorded. Left at a police station with no notes, no nothing. I sincerely doubt that if someone went to the trouble of breeding to produce me they would dump me like a Good Will donation."

TIM's dulcet tones took him to task. "The odds are still favorable that you are the pro . . "

"Enough!" John again interrupted. "We have the possibility that Ultra may really want to use me for a mission. Since Irene is for all intents and purposes useless to them there is the possibility of a trade. The problem will be making sure we don't get double crossed."

He looked to Cara. "Your call."

Cara polled the others. "Karen?"

"I say set up a meeting and see if we can determine if they really want John or if this is just a trap."

"David?"

"I don't know. I'll support what the rest of you decide."

Cara sighed to herself. She had thought David had more backbone. He had certainly been vocal enough when complaining about John's deceit. She thought he would step forward and shoulder some of the decision making but now it appeared that his greatest strength was criticizing someone else's decisions.

"Russell?"

"Let John handle setting up the meeting whatever way he sees fit. If anyone can set it up so they don't get caught it's him." Russell seemed to debate with himself and then finally decided to say it. "We were never in jeopardy when John made all the decisions. Say what you want, he kept us safe."

"Russell, leave it." John rejected Russell's defense of himself. "It was time for a change."

He looked around the table. "It's agreed. I set up a meeting through Stephen, hear what they have to say, and come back to you and we decide the next step."

Cara nodded. "And I'll talk to Stephen about the chances of breaking her out."

John's expression indicated 'good luck with that' but he just stood and walked off to carefully plan and assess before contacting Stephen.


	3. The Other Side Talks

"We need John's help to deal with a group of genetically enhanced people with a nefarious agenda."

Stephen, Jedikiah, a big man introduced only as Mr. Kane, and the Founder sat around a polished mahogany table in a small conference room off the main lab where Irene was held. The Founder was explaining why Ultra was willing to make a temporary truce with the hidden TP group.

Stephen laughed despite himself. "Nefarious? " He questioned, looking around the table to see if anyone else thought it funny. "Really? Nefarious?"

Jedikiah fidgeted uneasily in his chair, a pained expression on his face, wondering for the umpteenth time if his nephew was that naïve or just plain stupid. _Would the kid ever learn when to hold his tongue?_

The big man looked at Jedikiah with a raised eyebrow. Jedikiah just shrugged and shook his head, denying responsibility.

The Founder was not amused. "Jedikiah, you've obviously failed to impress upon your nephew the high ideals that we aspire to."

Jedikiah solemnly replied. "It is not for want of trying Sir."

Stephen continued to grin until he realized no one else at the table was smiling. He forced himself to sober up and apologized. "Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

The Founder glared at him for another moment before continuing. "This is an especially troublesome group. They're organized, mature, and have the definite intent to interfere with our work. John's help would be invaluable in containing them." The Founder pointed at Stephen. "We need you to assure him that we're sincere."

The big man interrupted. "I'm not sure that using John Young is the right thing to do. He appears to have lost his edge. He's made several errors in judgment in the past months that have led to serious consequences including his own capture. I think you should just strip the girl of her powers and send her on her way. Forget about John."

"No!" Stephen blurted out. Realizing that he had focused everyone's attention on him he fumbled to cover himself. "Like you said it's just lately that he's . . ah . . he's messed up. Um . . You ah we shouldn't be too hasty."

Stephen clamped down on his mind but he couldn't help wincing. The mistakes had been at his urging and now they had to be paid for.

Stephen had the impression the big man was human but he couldn't read him. He also had the bad feeling that those hard eyes didn't miss much. In fact he felt like those eyes skewered him like a shish kebob.

The man smiled genially but Stephen noticed the smile didn't reach his eyes. "Perhaps you're right. I withdraw my objection."

Stephen breathed a quiet sigh of relief. "I'll try to contact John."

"Get on it then and let us know what the results are." The Founder pointed to the door and Stephen was relieved to go.

The three sat silently until the Founder said. "He's left the floor." He sighed. "I can't read anything other than Stephen feels bad about the girl." He turned his gaze to the large man. "Your thoughts?"

"With all due respect Sir you rely on your mental abilities. I don't have those. I'm used to reading facial expressions and body language. He's hiding something. It's not just that he's sympathetic to the prisoner. She's a young, obviously scared, defenseless girl and it's normal for a boy his age to try to protect her. That's to be expected."

The Founder looked disgusted but seemed to accept the inevitability of it.

The big man continued. 'I deliberately baited him by criticizing John. He's good but he couldn't hide his discomfort when I said John made errors. He immediately defended him. We'll have to be careful to hide from him that we've no intention of letting John go." The big man pulled up a laptop. "I've studied the files you have on Mr. Young. These last couple of . . ." He frowned. "shall we call them incidents are so atypical they either indicate he is finally cracking from the biological manipulation or he is no longer in sole control of his group."

The Founder nodded and questioned. "Jedikiah?"

"He's not going insane. He certainly places the blame for his ability to kill on me and he's had the opportunity to kill me twice now. He refrained both times." Jedikiah shook his head. "I say he is no longer making all the decisions." He waited a moment and then said in measured tones. "John does not make emotional decisions. He works from logic, evaluates, weighs the odds. "

Jedikiah shoot his head again. "These faulty decisions are not his."

"So he doesn't feel then?" Max queried.

"Oh, he feels alright. Deeply I think. But both life and his training have taught him to shut if off when it comes to making choices." Jedikiah answered without hesitation.

"Is there a backup hook to control him in case he doesn't try to rescue the girl? Regardless, if you don't plan on killing him and want to keep him in the fold you'll need a stronger hold on him." was Max's next question.

Jedikiah slowly nodded. "It's in progress." He flipped open his own laptop and with several keystrokes sent a file. "Look at that when you get a chance."

The Founder's head swiveled back and forth between the two men as they talked.

A knock on the door caught everyone's attention and an older man in a neat dress shirt, bow tie, and white lab coat popped his head in the door. "I was told the boy left."

The Founder confirmed it and indicated the empty chair with a wave of his hand. "Allow me to perform introductions. You know Dr. Jedikiah Price."

Jedikiah stood to shake hands. "Dr. Annex, it's a pleasure to see you again."

The Founder turned to the big man. "Max, Dr. Annex is the man behind the Annex project, the details of which you've been given access to. It produced John Young and other survivors."

Max raised his eyebrows. "Human or Tomorrow Person?"

"No, I do not possess any of the genetic enhancements but I have been privileged to study them." The doctor responded.

The doctor sat across from Max. "And you are?"

The Founder responded. "This is Maximilian Kane, owner of Lion Securities LTD. It's a privately owned company that I subcontract with when I have problems outside the scope of my own teams. I use them mostly for special projects."

The doctor smiled thinly, easily reading between the lines. He quickly turned the conversation to the burning topic. "Will you be able to recover John Young?"

"We hope to . . " The Founder frowned and his blue eyes flashed with anger when the doctor interrupted him.

"You must recover him." The doctor sputtered, leaning forward in his intensity. "I can't believe how he was mishandled. He was my greatest success and you let him walk out. Not just walk out but destroy all our DNA samples on him and steal God knows what else."

The big man appeared favorably impressed by that information.

The Founder, rapidly losing patience with these often expressed complaints, impatiently moved in his chair.

Kane smoothly redirected the conversation. "Yes, doctor a tragic lapse in security, but do I understand that you didn't personally supervise the test subjects?"

The doctor appeared surprised. "No, I left that to two colleagues who I knew were competent." He shot an accusatory glare at Jedikiah. "They were not informed that the person to be killed was a close associate of the boy or they would have objected."

"An objection that would have been overruled." The Founder scowled. "We needed to confirm the boy's loyalty and remove a traitor."

"There was plenty of time to ease into that. There was no need to traumatize the subject." The doctor insisted.

Again the big man intervened. "There is nothing to be gained by rehashing old complaints. The objective is to retrieve the subject for study . . " he nodded at the doctor "and additional training with the goal of neutralizing your greatest threat." A nod to the Founder.

"I need to confirm some facts." He looked to the Founder who nodded agreement.

Max continued reviewing his records. "Jedikiah, your mission debriefs indicate that John could teleport to multiple locations at the same time and that he could teleport more than one person at a time. Is that true?"

"Yes, I believe he was gifted. At least I haven't worked with anyone else capable of that."

"What? What's that? Why was I never informed?" The doctor had obviously never heard that fact before. He leaned eagerly towards Jedikiah. "Was that before or after the biological manipulation?"

Jedikiah seemed taken aback by the doctor's intensity. "Before. It was part of the reason he was so effective in the field."

The Founder also was apparently not aware of the extent of John's teleportation talents. "Impressive!"

Jedikiah asked. "Is it that unusual?"

The two were startled when Max answered. "Yes, many genetically enhanced humans can only teleport themselves. There are others who can teleport another person or object, but not multiple ones. And teleporting to multiple locations at the same time has never been documented before."

"As always, you've done your homework." The Founder did not seem the least bit surprised that Max was able to respond.

"That's why you use me and my team. Preparation is the key to success." The big man added. "My team has also had multiple encounters with groups and individuals opposing you. None of them have been capable of what John has been documented as doing. There is no question this could give us an edge."

"Interesting that he had this ability before the chemical manipulation of his brain." The doctor appeared to be talking almost to himself. "Was it altered after we destroyed the inhibition against killing? Was it destroyed or enhanced? Did it change?" The questions poured out of him eagerly.

"I don't know. We had him kill almost immediately and then lost him." Jedikiah admitted.

The doctor's color heightened and his lips tightened indignantly.

Max quickly began additional questions before the doctor had a chance to fire up again. "We'll need to test him to insure that he hasn't lost any effectiveness."

He once again consulted his notes. "It appears that he was able to competently use his powers at an early age. I believe you refer to it as breaking out?" Max continued reviewing his records. "Looks like John was the youngest person Ultra has ever recruited."

"He was definitely a competent teleporter at the age of eight and it's possible he started as early as six." Jedikiah was careful not to let any pride bleed through. The Founder had already accused him of being partial to John.

Kane nodded and then frowned slightly. "Telekinesis?" He carefully pronounced it syllable by syllable as if unfamiliar with the word.

Jedikiah frowned and looked to the doctor. "I'd say competent. There were others that were better . . . Killian McCrane for one. But he was definitely effective in a fight."

"He was better than competent." Dr Annex offered his opinion. "Killian was exceptional. It doesn't do justice to John's talent when you compare him to someone as extraordinary as Killian."

The big man nodded. "And Telepathy?"

Jedikiah pursed his lips as he thought. "Hard for me to judge. He certainly can contact Stephen or maybe Stephen can contact him. He can read others without touching them." He frowned. "I'd say competent."

The Founder interrupted. "His ability to withstand interrogation is phenomenal. There are very few who can hold out against me when I probe."

Dr. Annex's eyebrows rose. "Hmm. Interesting that. " He sat up straight. "All the more reason to study and test him."

"When he was here did you notice any diminishing of his physical prowess?" Max referred to his laptop again. "He was in peak physical condition for his age and body frame when he left."

Jedikiah leaned back and cupped his chin in his hand, thinking. "He's thinner than I expected but he put up a good fight against my best human agents. They're skilled in physical combat and were bigger, more muscular. He was beaten because he was outnumbered."

"Yes, five against one." Max's lip curled slightly.

"Well, what do you think?" The Founder demanded. "Will he be able to turn the tide for us?"

Max stared straight ahead for several moments. Finally he turned to the Founder. "If his teleportation skills haven't diminished and he can still kill then I think he can."

He turned to Jedikiah. "He resolved the issue with Mr. McCrane. How did he handle that psychologically?"

"He made the final resolution but he admitted that he could feel a piece of his soul die when he killed. He said he felt it when he made his first kill." Jedikiah remembered the conversation in his car.

"Hmm. So Killian McCrane came back. We had such hopes for him." The doctor mused. He then added. "We can treat John's depression post killing."

The others looked to him. "It's just a chemical deficiency. We need to identify it and counteract it. It's all brain chemistry. Let me monitor him while he kills and I guarantee we can find a fix for it." The doctor was supremely confident. "I will oversee this myself. " He emphasized his point by pounding a fist on the table. "I will not lose my greatest success to a chemical deficiency."

He looked at each one in turn. "His DNA is the key to future generations having the ability to accept the biological manipulation allowing the ability to kill." He shrugged. "Who knows, the fact that he survived may indicate future generations would develop the ability to kill without any manipulation at all. I cannot stress enough that he must survive. Whatever mutation is in his DNA must be passed on."

The big man seemed amused for the first time. "I will do everything in my power to keep your stud intact. Wouldn't want to disappoint the mares."

The Founder intervened. "Dr. Annex, you know your way to the labs. Feel free to settle in and prepare."

He waited until the doctor left and then demanded. "I want a backup plan to force John in. The girl may not be enough."

Max and Jedikiah eyed each other. Jedikiah spoke slowly. "I think we may be able to lay a trap. Especially if Stephen feels sorry for the girl."

Max nodded, understanding where Jedikiah was going. "We could make it look easy to come in and snatch the girl while everyone is busy."

The Founder felt he had wasted enough of his time on this. He stood up. "Jedikiah, it's your responsibility to bring him in. Max we'll notify you when we have John." He left before the others pushed their chairs back from the table.


	4. Everybody's Got A Plan

Cara went searching for John. She didn't bother to reach out with her mind; her feet took her where she instinctively knew he would be.

She stood in the door, watching him as he performed a training ritual in the center of their exercise ring. He worked with one of their long slim sparring sticks, moving the pole over his shoulders and back in a complicated series of motions not quite brushing his bare skin, at times breaking the pattern to battle imaginary adversaries, and then smoothly transitioning back. It always fascinated her, the way he fought and sparred with imaginary opponents. The more she learned about his hidden past the more she sensed that he was recreating previous battles.

He evidently sensed her because he abruptly stopped. She admired the way the sweat sheen glistened on his chest and back, the graceful way he moved as he braced the stick in the corner of the ring and grabbed a towel he had stashed nearby. He toweled himself off as he silently watched her.

She waited until he easily jumped the ropes and walked over to her, towel draped around his neck, ends loosely hanging.

"You're upset." She stated quietly. Before he could deny it she smiled. "You always do this work out when you're upset."

He sheepishly gave that boyish little half smile that never failed to charm her. "I didn't realize I was so predictable."

She ignored the remark getting right to what she needed to say. "I don't want you to trade yourself for Irene. I can't bear the thought of losing you."

He put his hands on his hips and turned his head away from her for a moment. He closed his eyes bracing himself to say what he had to say. He turned to look her in the eyes. "Cara . . . You're the leader now. You've promised everyone that we're going to fight back. This is your first test. They'll judge you by how you keep your word." He paused and added softly. "And who you treat special."

"I can't do this."

"You have to." He smiled a lopsided smile and tried to make a joke. "Who told you being leader was fun? That it was easy? Someone's been lying to you!"

She gave a half sob and he gathered her in his arms murmuring "It will be okay."

"Liar." She accused without heat. "You've got your thoughts locked down so tight it's a wonder you don't get a brain hemorrhage." She leaned back from him so she could look at his face. "If you really thought it would be okay you would open up to me."

"I'm just shy." He deadpanned.

She quickly punched him in the arm. "Stop trying to evade."

"Ouch." He protested, only half joking. Cara was more than capable of delivering a painful wallop.

Cara had a thought. "We can leverage Jedikiah with Morgan. We did it before! We know how much she means to him." She could have slapped herself on the forehead for not thinking of this before. _Shows how upset I've been._

John smiled. "It's the first thing I went to check on after our meeting. She's gone . . turns out no one's seen her for a couple of days." He ruefully added, "And I wouldn't bet any money on the chances of her coming back. She and Jedikiah have somehow stayed in touch. He would have warned her away before they started this."

Cara was furious. "That bast . . . "

John just grinned and interrupted her. "He was ahead of us. That's what he does best. Stay one step ahead of us and everybody else."

"Do you think it's funny?" She asked indignantly.

"Not joke funny, but sad funny. " He released her and scratched his chin. "I have a bad feeling that we're in a chess game and the strategy's been set up already. We're playing chess move by chess move but our opponent is playing by the master plan and we're just blindly reacting."

He paused and put his hands back on his hips looking down at the floor. "I think we may have to sacrifice the knight." He met her gaze again and said softly. "Doesn't really matter so long as the Queen survives."

She grabbed him by the upper arms and shook him gently, reassuring him. "You're not the knight. You're the King."

He shook his head from side to side disagreeing. "The King's been dethroned." He locked eyes with her. "There's a King in waiting. The throne won't be empty for long."

Now she had to blink back tears. "John . . that's not tr . . . " She stopped herself. _I punished this man for holding things back. For lying to me. For trying to be kind instead of truthful. So this is it how it feels to be on the other end._

He gave her a knowing smile. "You can't help how you feel Cara."

"_Feel this then. __**I love you**__."_ She blasted his mind with every bit of talent she possessed.

He opened his mind fully to her. _"I love you more than my life. And I want you to be happy and if it turns out that to be happy it has to be with Stephen then so be it."_

It was too much emotion for both of them and they closed the connection.

Trying for a lighter note John said. "Don't get too conceited. I've had a crappy life."

She just shook her head in exasperation? admiration? frustration? She didn't know, she just knew that regardless of how she felt about Stephen some part of her would always love this man.

She wrapped her arms around him and reached for his mouth with her lips. He met her and they held each other for dear life.

At Ultra headquarters the mood in the room was tense. The Founder stood hands behind his back, watching. People moved silently and efficiently preparing for the upcoming confrontation. The atmosphere was always charged when he was in the room.

Stephen had requested to see Irene before they started. He insisted that John would want to read his mind and know Irene was okay.

Jedikiah had nodded to one of his staff giving the okay. The Founder ignored him as if these details were beneath him.

Stephen was surprised when he was escorted to a different room from the one where Irene had first been held. She was lying on a bed with a suppression bracelet on, but she wasn't otherwise restrained. A guard sat on a chair in the room but a discreet survey revealed no crystals.

"You okay?" He asked Irene while he delicately probed, reaching out to Cara. He felt no inhibition of his talent.

While Irene nodded confirmation Stephen carried on a conversation in his head.

"_Is something wrong Stephen?"_ Cara asked.

"_Irene isn't restrained. Just a suppression bracelet. There's only one guard in the room."_

"_Are you sure?"_ Cara questioned. _"Sounds too good to be true."_

"_Yeah, I've checked for crystals and there's none. It's like a madhouse in the main room. I think they're so focused on the meeting that they don't consider her a threat."_ Stephen sounded optimistic. _"I've got a plan."_

John slipped on his favorite Henley and then pulled a leather jacket over it. He dug out his broken in black leather boots and put first one foot then the other up on a bureau and securely tied the laces. He was aware of her watching him from the door.

He deliberately walked over to the metal case where he stored his revolver and bullets. He openly and carefully loaded the gun, thoroughly checking it before slipping it into a jacket pocket.

Only when he was done did he turn to face her.

She walked over slowly standing so close there was almost no space between them.

"I hate that you have to do this." Cara's face and voice were troubled.

"Hey." He used a hand to caress her cheek. "I'm good at this. I have it set up."

"It's dangerous." She insisted. "Don't try to tell me it's not."

"Of course it is." He said. "But I was trained for this. I know that they're going to try to double cross me."

"And they know that you know and they'll try to stay a step ahead of you." She countered. "You just told me that's what Jedikiah does best."

He nodded. "They'll try."

She wrapped her arms around his waist, seeking comfort and he held her. She murmured against his chest. "What are you going to try to do?"

"I'll offer to do what I did last time. They find the target. I'll take them out."

"No, No, No." She protested. "That's too risky. You could get killed."

He kissed the top of her head. "Hey, I'm a little insulted. I'm very good, you know."

She looked up and there were tears in her eyes. "I don't want to lose you."

"And I want to keep you as long as I can." He assured her.

She kissed him fiercely, clinging to him as if she would never let go. He kissed her back and then gently disengaged her arms. "I have to go now."

"Why can't you work from here?" She asked again.

"I explained. I need to be far away from here before I connect with Stephen. Don't worry. I have safe spots where I know there's no crystals. I know how to avoid being tracked."

He kissed her one last time and then stepped away. He turned and was gone.

Cara stood staring at the last spot where she had seen him.

Russell walked in. "Are you sure about this? He's gonna be pissed."

"Stephen said they moved her to an unrestricted cell. You can get her out while everyone's concentrating on John." She clenched her fists. "I don't want John being put in danger again."

Cara bluntly confronted him. "You're better at teleportation than me but if you're having second thoughts tell me. I'll do it."

Russell shook his head. "I'm your man. Stephen and I have it all planned. I can grab her and be out of there before they realize it. Once I'm done you can call John back. Besides, think how much enjoyment I'll get from reminding John over and over again that I saved the day."


	5. Not All Plans Work

Stephen connected with Cara and Russell. _"Russell . . . be in the war room next to the table. As soon as I deliver Jedikiah I'll come for you. I'll teleport you to Irene's room next to the guard, drop you, and head for the command center. I'll let them know John has Jedikiah. That should keep them occupied."_

"_Ah. Teensy problem Stephen. If there's cameras in that room then you're busted."_ Russell was justifiably worried.

Cara worried her lower lip. _"He's right."_

"_Not a problem. I'll slow time when I hit the room. If there's any cameras recording they'll see Russell's pretty face and they won't bother to examine the video in any detail."_ Stephen's mind radiated confidence.

"_This will definitely enhance my rep with Ultra."_ Russell, still stinging from his encounter with Jedikiah, seemed pleased at the prospect of getting one up on Ultra.

John had reached his first destination when he felt Stephen reach out to him.

"_I'm ready when you are. Don't worry I'll keep on the move. If Ultra is sincere they'll take me up on my offer."_ John added. _"Don't let anybody do anything stupid. If something seems easy then it's probably a trap. Stephen . . Please leave this to me."_

Stephen blandly reassured him. _"Everything's under control. Just be ready to bolt when I deliver Jedikiah. I don't trust them."_

"_Then you're finally learning!"_ John shot back. This should be relatively simple. Either they really wanted him to resolve someone and he was confident that he could do it or it was just a trap and Irene was lost to them. Either way he suspected Irene was a goner. He expected Ultra to renege on the delivery even if he did his part. Thing was he expected that and had already accepted the possibility. So why was he so uneasy?

John showed him the location he had chosen as the meeting place with Jedikiah. Stephen was familiar with it.

"I got it." He announced to the crowded command center. The agents sat up straight, a ripple of excitement going through them, like a pack of hounds ready for the hunt. The Founder shot a significant look at Jedikiah who nodded back. Stephen caught the little exchange but didn't know what to make of it. He hoped he wasn't missing something.

They met each other half way, Stephen grabbing the man's arm and making a half turn. A flash and they were gone.

They landed in one of the city parks. John ran by, grabbing Jedikiah by the upper arm before the man had a chance to catch his balance, turned one step with him and was gone.

Stephen teleported to the subterranean refuge to find Russell exactly where he expected him to be. He only had time to nod to Cara who mouthed "Good luck" before he latched onto Russell and teleported him to the holding room right next to the guard. As he landed he slowed time and then teleported to the main command center. It was so smooth he knew no one would suspect he had detoured.

John released Jedikiah after he made sure the man was steady on his feet. "We'll do it like last time. You find the target. I'll resolve the issue."

Jedikiah took his time answering. He straightened his jacket and looked around the greasy garage John had brought them to with a sour expression on his face. "Do you deliberately pick out the worst dump you can find for us to meet in? Is it some sort of subtle punishment for me?"

He walked around eying greasy workbenches and dirty autos waiting for repairs looking for a place to sit or lean.

"Don't think you can waste enough time that your friends can find you. I know exactly how much time I have before I move you again." John ignoring the dirt, leaned back against a workbench, arms crossed.

"Sorry son. It's not going to happen like last time. You're coming home to train first." Jedikiah walked around hands in his pockets. He slipped slightly on a grease spot and picked up his shoe to look at the sole, disgust written all over his face.

John shook his head. "Have you gone crazy? Going home? The Founder promised to kill me. Do you think I forgot that?"

Jedikiah fastidiously took a handkerchief from his breast pocket and laid it over the edge of a workbench before leaning against the bench, mimicking John's cross armed posture.

"He was only testing you. Trying to spook you. You should be proud. You impressed him."

John frowned. "Yeah, right. Can't tell you how happy that makes me that I made the Founder proud." He made no attempt to tone down his sarcasm.

Jedikiah smiled, not replying, completely at ease.

John watched him for a moment puzzled by the man's confidence, reaching out mentally trying to read him.

"What's going on? You're not here to bargain, are you?" Alarmed John got ready to teleport out.

"Take it easy and listen. I'm here to set out terms, not bargain."

"You have no intention of letting that girl go, do you?" John accused.

"See that's the part you need to understand. We do John. We intend to give but only on our terms. The girl will be safe if you give us what we want."

John blinked. "And you want what from me and I should trust you not to move against us why?"

"Your group is at best an annoyance. You're like biting flies around a lion. The lion is annoyed and may swat a paw but he's not really endangered by the flies. What he's really in danger from are other lions trying to take over his territory." Jedikiah blandly explained.

John looked thoughtful. "Always thought there was something going on that I wasn't aware of."

"You were always clever John. You could always read between the lines." Jedikiah briefly smiled. "The Founder has a special team to deal with these ah, lions. They're human and they are having problems because of the skills of the TP they are opposing. Their leader and the Founder, and myself I might add, think you might tip the balance in Ultra's favor. We want to reorganize the team around your special skills. So, we can't just let you go against the, let's stick with the analogy, the lions by yourself. We need to integrate you into this team. That requires time and training."

Jedikiah finished and spread his hands out, in a take it or leave it gesture.

John had listened to him skeptically. He waited for a moment and then aired his doubts. "Sounds like a reasonable story on the surface but there's some holes in it. You expect me to believe Ultra would let Irene go and trust that I would stay because I gave my word?"

Jedikiah smiled broadly. "Of course not. Irene would be under surveillance and wearing a suppression cuff but she would be allowed to study until the mission is completed. Once you fulfilled your mission she would be permanently released. No suppression cuff. Back to that damp underground rat hole if she wants."

John shook his head. "I just can't trust you. I think we're done. I'll take you to another spot and let Stephen know where to pick you up."

Russell easily stunned the guard allowing him to drop to the floor. He was really proud of that move and had worked hard to perfect it. He wished John had been here to see it. He wasted no time however, congratulating himself. He quickly moved to the bed where Irene lay on her side under the covers, only the slightly red overtones in her hair betraying her presence. He gently shook her as he pulled back the covers. "Irene wake up. We're getting out of here."

He had no time to yell out before he was pepper sprayed in the eyes and felt a quick jab to his neck. Time seemed to move in slow motion as he realized that the face he saw through tear filled eyes was not Irene but a woman he didn't know. He vaguely heard the door open and sensed people were pouring into the room. He tried to discipline himself to teleport out but his mind couldn't make his legs move. He had one last thought before he lost consciousness. _Big Trouble!_

Stephen teleported to the command center. A familiar scene awaited him; agents, intently focused on their screens, huddled around the big oblong workstation filled with computer monitors. The Founder sat on a balcony, viewing the activity below.

There was an air of restrained jubilation which confused Stephen. _What was going on?_

He reached out to John. _"Are you okay?"_

He received a terse _"Yes"_ and the distinct impression that John was both distracted and unhappy.

Suddenly one of the suited agents, microphone embedded in his ear, perked his head up, twisting in his chair to address the Founder. "I have confirmation that the intruder is secured."

"Excellent!" The Founder displayed a cat that ate the canary smile.

An alarmed Stephen quietly asked an agent, peering over the shoulder of a seated computer operator. "Intruder?"

The Agent, never taking his eyes off the monitor, answered. "A rat trap was set in the girl's room." He grinned, turning now to Stephen. "Apparently the girl was the right bait. It got sprung. We have another hostage."

Stephen felt sick to his stomach. Hoping against hope, knowing it was futile, he still mentally reached out. _"Russell! Russell!"_

AS he expected there was no response.

The Founder quietly asked an agent. "Have you identified the intruder yet?"

"Almost got it Sir." The agent's fingers danced over the keyboard. "Got it. The intruder is a Russell Kwon."

"Stephen, contact John and tell him we will execute Mr. Kwon unless he returns with Jedikiah to headquarters." The Founder smiled thinly. "I believe he'll remember how to get here. No need to give him directions."

"But" Stephen couldn't help protesting. "You said you'd bargain."

The Founder raised an eyebrow. "This is the bargain. John brings Jedikiah back and I don't kill Mr. Kwon."

Stephen racked his brains. "But John can kill. What if he threatens to kill Jedikiah?"

"Oh well." The Founder deadpanned. "Dr. Price will be sincerely mourned."

Stephen gritted his teeth, momentarily losing control of his thoughts. One of the TP agents snuck an astonished peek at him. The rest of the TPs lowered their heads studying their monitors as if they had never seen anything so fascinating.

The Founder displayed the first sign of amusement Stephen had ever witnessed. "A young boy like you could find his mouth full of soap for thoughts like that."

His face hardened immediately. "Contact John now and tell him what I told you to say."

Stephen dreaded this like he had never dreaded anything in his life. He thought he had a hard time telling his mother he had been kicked out of school. Now he knew what tough really was. He longed for the days when he just had kid things to worry about. _"John, they've captured Russell and they'll kill him unless you return with Jedikiah."_

Jedikiah watching John's face knew the exact moment when he got the bad news. He assumed that their trap must have worked. _Stupid kids trying to compete with the adults._

"So who did they catch?"

John, not even trying to pretend, looked at him bitterly. "Russell."

"Of course, it would be Russell. The guy's a trouble maker and an idiot."

When John shot him a dirty look Jedikiah defended his statement. "He's reckless. You would never have fallen into such an obvious trap."

John looked undecided. _Why Russell? Not Russell. My best friend. But of course Russell. He's too soft hearted. I should have known he couldn't leave Irene there._

Jedikiah took the opportunity to use his most persuasive tone.

"This was inevitable John. From the time you stopped calling the shots and let the others make emotional decisions your group was bound to lose."

Seeing he had John's attention Jedikiah continued in a conversational tone, like they were discussing the weather instead of life and death.

"Now you can threaten to kill me but that won't stop the Founder."

When John looked at him from under his eyebrows Jedikiah explained. "He's lost some of his confidence in me. That business with Morgan damaged me in his eyes." He shrugged. "You can try to blackmail me over Morgan but I have to tell you it won't work and you'll cause my death. So you can kill me one of two ways but it won't save Russell and then you still have the girl to worry about."

John shook his head in disgust. Jedikiah casually examined his left hand, noticing a hang nail developing on one of his carefully groomed fingers. He frowned and picked at it giving John time to think.

He hazarded a guess. "He's your best friend isn't he? Maybe your only true friend." The bleak expression on John's face confirmed his suspicion. "It's hard to have friends when you're either competing with your peers to be top of the team or else commanding them. I know that better than most. You have to treasure the few that you have."

John stayed silent, head down. Jedikiah continued softly. "You can save him. If you come back with me he will be freed."

John looked up hopelessly. "Why would Ultra free him?"

Jedikiah laughed. "Because he's the perpetual bad boy. He can't help himself. He'll get caught again and we can kill him then or leverage him against you. Like I said before it's all inevitable. In our eyes we win no matter what."

He straightened up. "You have to make a decision soon. The Founder doesn't bluff and he's not a patient man."

John stared at the floor weighing his options.


	6. Consequences

Stephen waited anxiously. He had felt John's shock at the news followed by a deep wave of despair. Then to add to his misery Cara was in his mind. _"Stephen what happened? I felt so much pain."_

"_Nothing."_ Stephen tried to evade her.

"_Don't hide from me!"_ Cara insisted.

"_Not now!"_ Stephen, to his intense shock, succeeded in cutting the connection.

"_We're coming in."_ John was back. _"Tell them to send Russell out and I'll teleport across the street from headquarters."_

"_John . .I'm . . . "_

"_It's done Stephen. Just tell them."_ Stephen felt John's mental exhaustion.

Stephen relayed the message and was stunned when the Founder began issuing orders to his staff. "Turn off the crystals and call in the alpha and gamma squads. Make sure you specify this is a no kill situation. I want John Young alive."

Turning to Stephen he snapped. "Tell John to come directly into the Command Center if he wants Mr. Kwon in one piece. If John insists on teleporting across the street we'll do it but I'll have a bullet put in each of Kwon's arms and legs. That way I can be assured he won't teleport out until we have John secured."

Alarm stations lit throughout the building and four agents, outfitted in black body armor and armed with batons, swarmed in. A quad of skin heads teleported in as soon as the crystals were deactivated. Stephen, looking from the faceless blackened visors of the alpha squad to the unfriendly, determined faces of the TP agents, rated John's chances of evading capture at zero.

"Well?" The Founder demanded.

Stephen sighed as he sent. _"No go John. He's deactivated the crystals. He wants you in the Command room. He'll shoot Russell in the arms and legs to slow him down if you insist on meeting outside headquarters. You don't stand a chance. He's got the room loaded with agents but he told them no kill."_

He felt John's resignation. _"Coming."_

There was a shimmer and John with Jedikiah in his grasp appeared. The agents mobbed them, pulling Jedikiah away. John was smacked behind the knees causing his legs to buckle. A kick to his stomach helped insure he didn't fight back. He was pushed to the floor with a baton jammed across his throat cutting off his air while suppression cuffs were clamped on both wrists. His arms were pulled high up behind his back with another baton forced under his armpits immobilizing him while the suppression cuffs were linked, effectively tying his hands behind his back. Agents stood on his ankles guaranteeing he wasn't going anywhere.

When he was secure the pressure on his throat was slightly lessoned allowing him to gasp for breath.

He was pulled up to his knees while Jedikiah watched dispassionately. "He has a gun in his jacket pocket."

When an over eager agent retrieved it and then lifted a fist to deliver a head blow Jedikiah stopped him. "We don't want him damaged any more than necessary."

"Correct." The Founder confirmed.

The agent quickly stepped back trying to blend in with the rest of the black helmeted crew.

The Founder coolly studied John for a moment. Without looking at anyone in particular he issued orders. "Inform Mr. Kane and Dr. Annex that we have Mr. Young in custody.

John's head snapped up when he heard the doctor's name. Panic stricken he futilely tried to fight until Jedikiah stepped over and knelt next to him, placing a hand on the back of John's neck.

He spoke soothingly. "No experiments. No drugs John. Relax. Just observation."

It was a practice John was familiar with from his training days. Jedikiah had used the technique when he was a young boy and overwhelmed. It had helped him stay in control and now he reacted reflexively, ceasing his struggles and calming down.

The Founder's eyes narrowed, as he gained a firsthand appreciation of Jedikiah's skill in handling his trainees.

"John." He waited until he had his attention before continuing. "I'm going to prove that I'm holding to my word." He nodded to an agent sitting at a monitor. The agent spoke softly into a microphone and not long after the door opened.

Russell was dragged in between two burly agents. His face was bruised, his lip swollen, and a trickle of blood leaked from his nose making it obvious he had tried to fight. The agents forced him to his knees so he was facing John. When they released his arms the suppression cuff on his wrist was revealed.

"You look like hell." John gently chided him.

"Oh man. I'm so sorry." Russell's chagrin was evident. "We thought we could save you."

"I know you meant well."

"Yes, yes, quite a touching reunion." The Founder's sarcasm made Stephen want to punch him.

"I intend to release Mr. Kwon."

Both John's and Russell's heads snapped around towards him at the same time, a look of disbelief on their faces.

"Yes, I'll stick to my agreement but first I think both of you need a lesson. You John, because you escaped. And you Russell so you think twice before you try to interfere with me again.

He concentrated and both men first twisted in pain and then overcome writhed on the floor, limbs thrashing uncontrollably, while they screamed in pain.

Stephen was not the only one who had to turn away.

When the Founder finally relented he allowed them a few moments to recover. "Think about what you felt. I won't hesitate to do this to the girl if you try a rescue attempt or John if you try to escape."

He turned to an agent. "Take it off."

The agent reached down and roughly grabbed Russell's arm. He released the cuff and pocketed it. Russell slowly got to his knees and then staggered upright.

"John." The suppression cuffs prevented them from reading each other's minds but that one word revealed how torn up Russell was about leaving him here.

John was quick to urge him. "Don't be an idiot. Go before he changes his mind."

Russell took an unsteady step and flashed out.

"Turn the crystals back on. Jedikiah, settle our prodigal son into his new quarters and let him know what our expectations are." The Founder left, satisfied with the way things had turned out.

Russell flashed into the main room of the subway station refuge, landing in a heap on the floor. Alarm spread quickly through the small groups of two and three sitting on the sofas or playing games. They crowded around him. "What happened?" Is he okay?" "Is he hurt?" "Get Cara."

Cara came running, pushing her way through the ring surrounding Russell. "What happened? I knew something was wrong! I felt it."

Russell held out a hand and she knelt, grasping it while flipping through the images in his mind. Stunned she could only cling to his hand as she watched the events unfold.

Two agents pulled John to his feet and then held him upright until the dizziness from the pain wore off. Jedikiah led the way, the little group passing open mouthed TP agents who stared in awe, recognizing the infamous John Young, who not so long ago had escaped Ultra headquarters. They whispered among themselves, dredging up old stories and rumors. For some it was confirmation that they had made the right choice in joining Ultra because if John Young couldn't escape then who could?

Jedikiah briskly walked to an elevator and pressed the button. He motioned the guards half dragging John in but thrust an arm out blocking Stephen. He shook his head in denial. "You are not part of this. Go home."

Stephen opened his mouth but Jedikiah cut him off. "Let me repeat myself in case you didn't understand the first time I said it. You are not part of this. Go!"

He stepped onto the elevator and Stephen could only watch helplessly as the doors closed.

Stephen checked out at the entrance security desk and headed in the direction of his home. He hurried to a secure location he had used before and teleported to the underground location. He entered in the midst of a firestorm. A frightened teen told him Cara, Russell, David and Karen were in the war room.

He walked in to find the group in various stages of despair. "We're trying to find a place we can hole up in until we get a new headquarters." David blurted out.

Stephen shrugged. "Not necessary. We have time."

The others looked at him uncomprehending. "But they have John. He knows where we're located."

Stephen stuck his hands in his pockets. "The Founder isn't interested in us. He's got bigger problems." Stephen shrugged. "Eventually he may come after us but not for awhile."

Karen and David looked relieved but Cara and Russell still looked devastated. Stephen sent Cara a message. _"Get rid of them."_

Cara ended the meeting and she and Russell followed Stephen to her and John's room.

Stephen immediately reassured them. "John is alive. Irene is alive. For now he's in no danger."

Cara released her breath in a puff and Russell rubbed his brow with his hand.

"I don't understand what happened. I was fast Stephen. I swear I was Cara. But it wasn't Irene . . there was someone else there. How did they know? We didn't tell anyone what we were planning. Were they able to read it from you Stephen?" The words tumbled from Russell.

"No." Stephen said. "I blocked. I know I did. I wouldn't be here if they picked it up from me."

"I just don't und . . " Russell was interrupted by Cara.

"Stop it." She looked from one to the other and then shook her head. "They were ahead of us. It's what John was afraid of. They set this up . . they knew how we would react and we did just what they expected." She clenched her fists, angry now. "We did just what they thought we would do."

"So what do we do?" Russell asked.

"No more spur of the moment rescues." Cara decided. "If he's in no immediate danger . . " She looked to Stephen for confirmation and when he nodded she continued. "then we wait and see. Stephen get us as much information as you can without putting yourself in danger."

"Will do."

"Now get home. You can't have time gaps in your day. You don't know if you're being watched." Cara was firm until the two left. When she no longer had to be strong for anyone she was almost overwhelmed by her fear for John. She cupped her face in her hands, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. _You will hold it together!_

When she felt she was in control again she wandered over to the bed she shared with John, staring down at it. She finally laid down cradling his pillow to her chest.

The elevator door opened and Jedikiah strode out followed by the two guards escorting John.

They stopped in front of a nondescript door and Jedikiah held out a hand to one of the guards. The guard reached in an inner jacket pocket and handed him a white waxy envelope. Jedikiah removed a security card from it and pressed it against a wall plate. As a led light blinked green the door slid open.

Jedikiah grabbed John's arm and addressed the guards. "I'll take it from here. Wait for me."

The two men nodded and stood on either side of the door.

The door slid shut as soon as they were inside. John stopped short, surprised to be in a comfortable modern room. He had expected a cell and this unit was anything but that.

Jedikiah let him look around for a moment. "Turn around and I'll release your arms."

John did as he was told and Jedikiah released the link between the two suppression cuffs. John rolled his shoulders and swung his arms to release the tension.

Jedikiah walked over and sat on a good sized sofa. He motioned John over. "Sit."

John did as he was told. He watched curiously as his mentor reached into the white envelope and took out several items, placing them on the cushion next to him. He didn't resist when Jedikiah grabbed his right arm and worked on the suppression cuff. He released it only to replace it with a thin two finger width band that clicked in place. John looked down at it and then up to Jedikiah's face.

"It's a non conducting, waterproof security bracelet. It never comes off you. We can track you anywhere in headquarters. It will give you access to your room but won't let you leave after 8 pm. It denies you access to all computers." Jedikiah gave an amused smile. "Don't want you stealing any more software programs."

Jedikiah continued. "There's a hard wire link on your headboard. Plug it in a night and it will record vitals for the doctors. You're free to use the TV but naturally it's not a smart TV so no internet."

John looked over and saw a flat screen TV on the wall he hadn't noticed before. The room was comfortably carpeted and there was a small table and chair as well as a hotel sized refrigerator.

Jedikiah followed his gaze and advised him. "It's full of bottled water and juice, plastic of course. No metal."

He slapped him on the leg, and got up. "Come with me."

John obliged and followed him to the bathroom. Again he was surprised. It was bigger than he expected with a huge combination shower-tub. There was a toilet and a metal wall unit that was unfamiliar.

John pointed. "What's that?"

Jedikiah smirked. "A urinal. Ah make sure you use that instead of the toilet. They can monitor a lot of chemicals that way."

John raised his eyebrows but didn't comment.

Jedikiah left the bathroom, going over to a closet. He opened it up revealing a built in bureau and clothes on a hanger. John fingered one of the camouflage pants on hangers.

"Your uniform. " Jedikiah pointed to the bureau. "There's T-shirts. You wear it when you train. Pajamas in the top drawer."

Jedikiah moved to a large screen on the wall next to the bed. He touched the screen and it came to life. It was divided into multiple panels. Jedikiah pointed to one. You are under constant observation. It's two way so you can ask for something if you need it." He tapped it and ordered. "Get John some food. Nothing requiring utensils." He frowned briefly. "Hamburger and fries are fine." That settled he pointed to another section and it came to life. "This is your daily schedule. Wakeup call is 5:30 tomorrow. You get breakfast at 5:45 and then you start testing at 7 am." He shrugged. "You can read the rest yourself. You'll have your entire day mapped out for you."

That done he walked back to the sofa to retrieve the white envelope and then headed to the door.

He stopped, facing John. "Cooperate. If you don't it will go much harder on you. The quicker you train, the faster we both get what we want."

John turned away, flinging himself down on the bed, one arm thrown over his face. He was startled when he felt Jedikiah's hand on his wrist. "Remember to plug the bracelet in at night." He watched Jedikiah attach a computer cord to a tiny plug on the bracelet.

When he was done he ruffled the hair on John's head and quietly left.

John lay motionless for a moment, confused by the gesture, before rolling over on his side. He was positive he would never be able to quiet all the thoughts swirling through his mind but in moments he was asleep.


	7. First Day

John woke, totally disoriented, hearing a feminine voice announce. "Time to wake up."

He had no idea where he was. "Huh! Wha? Wher?"

He rolled over to find himself tangled in some kind of cord, fully dressed including boots and leather jacket in an unfamiliar room. He looked around wildly as he thrashed.

The voice decided to explain the situation to him. "You are at Ultra Headquarters in the room that has been assigned to you for the duration of your training. You are tangled in your computer link. Your readings indicate that you are upset. Do you have any other questions?"

When he did not answer the voice volunteered additional information.

"Breakfast will be served in fifteen minutes. Since you did not eat the supper you were given last night I suggest you eat this morning. You may shower before it arrives."

John remembered now and groaned out loud. He flung himself back on the bed for a moment and then reached over to unplug his bracelet from the headboard. He slowly got up, untangling the cord and then stripped off his jacket, hanging it in the closet. He heeled off his boots, noticing for the first time that there was another set of boots in the closet. He picked one up and examined it. _My size._ He walked over to the table and examined a paper wrapped hamburger with a familiar label and a sheath of fries but everything was cold and greasy and didn't appeal to him.

He stripped off the rest of his clothes dropping them in a heap on the floor. He walked naked into the bathroom shutting the door. He looked around, finding shampoo and soap, and took a long hot shower.

When he came out, towel wrapped around his waist, he smelled coffee. The clothes he left on the floor and last night's uneaten supper were gone and breakfast was on the table. He wolfed down a sandwich wrap and drank piping hot coffee while he dressed.

"Would you like to check your agenda for the day?" The voice was back.

"No thanks." John replied. "I'm sure I'll be told exactly what to do."

"You will." John could have sworn the voice held satisfaction.

"Are you an AI?" John asked while he waited for whatever was coming next.

"Yes, I am. You may call me ALICE. I see from your files that you stole one of the inferior AI models?"

John was amused. "I wouldn't call TIM an inferior anything!"

"I would. You would never be able to steal me."

The door slid back ending the conversation. Two agents waited for John to come out. When he did one of them slipped handcuffs around his wrist and they each grabbed him by the upper arm, silently urging him in the direction they wanted to go.

He went quietly into the elevator until one pulled out a key card and opened a special panel. John knew what that meant and he stirred restlessly. They tightened their grip when the elevator opened, urging him out. John unconsciously hung back but they persisted.

They exited to a cold, sterile, white tunnel, brightly lit with almost blinding light. He tried to dig his heels in but they pushed him forward. One of them must have pressed a pocket alarm because another agent soon joined them, placing his hands firmly in the small of John's back, forcing him forward.

John flashed back to the last time he had taken a walk down this tunnel, a cocky kid eager to impress the man who walked by his side. A man he idolized; a man who's solid presence next to him had bolstered his confidence. When he finally stumbled back this way he was irretrievably changed; a kid had walked in, a damaged adult had come back.

There was no calming presence next to him this time and his nerves were raw with dread.

They brought him to a lab as he knew they would. John uneasily scanned the room, noting people talking, sometimes in groups of one or two, others chatting across computer workstations. Most wore white uniforms or lab coats. The only exceptions were a cluster of three; the man and woman wore fatigues and tee-shirts similar to his garb.

Conversation gradually ceased as one person caught sight of him and nodded their head in his direction. The quiet spread from group to group until the room was silent, all eyes fastened on John.

John's respiration increased and he nervously swallowed several times. As his agitation became apparent the guards increased the pressure of their grip causing John's apprehension to spiral even higher.

The white coated man standing with the man and woman in fatigues seemed especially delighted to see him. He demanded. "Release him. You're just making him upset."

The three agents looked at each other and shrugged. They backed off but not far.

John slowly changed his position to a fighting stance, handcuffed hands fisted; a move that did not escape the notice of the two other people who had been talking with the doctor.

They watched intently as the man approached John cautiously, like someone who was trying to help a wild animal.

"Hello John, I'm Dr. Annex."

Instead of calming him the introduction made John even tenser and a bead of sweat broke out on his forehead.

"Relax." The man spread his hands in a soothing gesture.

"Nothing is going to happen to you. We simply want to take baseline measures on you." He smiled. "You are my greatest success. I only want to help you."

Now John backed up half circling, trying to keep everyone in his view. He was close to panicking. Help was the word used when you were being manipulated. They helped him to become a better agent. They helped him by frying his brain. The agony he endured had been only to help him become better.

The doctor looked puzzled and turned to one of the two people he had been talking to. "What am I doing wrong?"

The big man, who had never taken his eyes off John, motioned the doctor to back off.

He stepped forward. "I'm Max Kane. I'll be overseeing your training." His deep voice was matter of fact. He didn't try to soothe. "Please don't be stupid. Besides handcuffs you have a suppression cuff on. There's three human guards behind you. We have tranquilizer darts aimed at you."

John followed Kane's gaze over to two orderlies in white uniforms with guns trained on him.

"So, if we wanted to hurt you we could. I understand you have bad memories but you can overcome them."

He gave an amused snort. "Hell, either Maritza or I could take you by ourselves with the suppression cuffs on you."

John really looked at him. John was six foot one and this guy topped him by at least four inches. He was probably twice as broad. The tee shirt he wore revealed muscles in his arms and chest so huge he could have been a professional wrestler. There was no question the man could pound him into the dirt, probably with one hand.

He switched his gaze to the young dark haired woman he had called Maritza. He had maybe an inch on her but her muscles put his to shame.

He realized the truth of what Kane said and he released his pent up breath and consciously tried to relax.

The big man watched approvingly. He looked to the guards. "Remove the handcuffs."

He turned to Maritza and jerked his head towards John. She walked forward and grabbed him by the upper arm. "Come on. We'll get you changed."

He looked over at her as she led him off behind a curtain. Her hair was severely pinned up but her olive toned skin covered a beautiful bone structure. Full lips and sparkling black eyes with naturally long dark eyelashes made her a looker even without makeup.

She led him over to a curtained area.

The doctor looked to Kane. "He's quite suspicious."

"With reason. I've been given unrestricted access to his records and the modification was apparently excruciating. Plus it was noted he overheard some disturbing things going on in these labs." Kane looked down on the doctor. "We need his trust before we can remove the suppression cuff and really work with him. We proceed slowly."

"But, I need to collect the data on him. If he is los . . "

The doctor was unceremoniously cut off. "Follow my instructions and he will never be lost again."

The doctor, offended, compressed his lips together but Kane didn't give an inch.

They both looked up as John came back dressed only in thin loose white cotton pants. Maritza once again held firmly to his upper arm.

The doctor looked over him appraisingly with a professional eye.

Kane turned to the two orderlies. "You're presence is not required." Such was the authority the man radiated they left without a word.

The doctor raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

"Where do you want him?"

That began a series of exams. By noon time John felt like a lab rat. He had been poked and prodded and measured and swabbed and drained of blood. The only thing he didn't have to provide was urine since he had used the metal urinal when he woke up in the morning.

Maritza and Kane stayed with him the entire time and when he felt pressured they were firm with him while at the same time making the white coated technicians back off, giving him space to adjust.

When they were done for the day, Dr. Annex rather grudgingly thanked Max Kane. "You were both a big help."

Maritza took him off to get changed. "Can I have some privacy?" John asked this time. He hadn't bothered in the morning but now he felt he had cooperated and should be cut some slack.

"Nope." Marie replied. "Get used to me. That's my job . . being your escort. Besides, nothing I haven't seen before."

John ignored her then and dressed. They came out together and Kane motioned them to come with him. Marie kept hold of his upper arm, which seemed to be her favorite grip on him, and Dr. Annex joined them in a small private conference room. John was both surprised and confused to see a lunch laid out.

Maritza urged him over to a chair at a round table and took a seat next to him. Kane and the doctor took the other two chairs.

The others had full meals with utensils while John had a sandwich. Even his cup was plastic.

He noticed but didn't comment.

"We might as well eat while we talk." Kane opened the conversation. The doctor pressed a panel and a computer monitor rose from the table.

He did a quick review. "After the initials exams John appears to be in reasonably good physical condition." John noticed he spoke exclusively to Kane, ignoring him and Maritza. He snuck a sideways glance at the dark haired woman but she appeared amused by it. She caught him looking at her and blew a kiss at him.

He quickly turned back to his sandwich.

"We have baseline measurements and will continue to monitor with daily exams. His blood pressure is high but that may be from stress."

John rolled his eyes at that. _You think?_

"I'll have a diet plan for him starting with this evening." The doctor continued.

"Diet?" John couldn't help himself. "I don't need to lose weight!"

The doctor smiled. "Of course, you don't. You're underweight. You need a minimum of five pounds on you. And since you will soon be undergoing intense physical training you're going to have to increase your caloric intake."

Kane looked to Maritza. "He eats everything he's given."

"No problem." Maritza seemed unconcerned.

John was a little miffed and challenged. "What are you going to do? Chew it for me?"

"If I have to." Marie didn't bother looking at him, just continued calmly eating her food but for some reason John didn't think she was kidding.

Kane had to hide a smile at the look on John's face. The doctor just glanced from one to the other.

The doctor started eating his salad using his fork to emphasize his point. "We are here to work with you John. We want to see what you're capable of and help you if you have problems."

John's head snapped up and Kane discreetly nudged the doctor's foot under the table.

The doctor immediately realized he had used John's trigger word and went back to eating.

John pushed his plate away. The doctor's words had made him lose his appetite. Maritza looked at Kane and then John's plate but Kane gave a tiny negative gesture, letting her know to let it go for now.

Maritza, who apparently had a hearty appetite, shrugged and took the rest of his sandwich, finishing it in three neat bites.

When they were done, Kane pushed back from the table. "We do the next tests Doc. Do you care to watch or do you just want the results?"

"I'd like to watch if you don't mind."

"No problem."

The four left the lab, walking back through the tunnel to the elevator. John, relieved to leave the area he feared, settled down even more. Both Kane and Maritza noted the change in him and filed it away for future reference.

They headed for the agent training area. John was familiar with these rooms. He stood motionless, looking around, every corner filled with memories. He caught the three watching him and shrugged. "A lot of memories."

Kane nodded. "We want to see what you can do."

They stopped first at the shooting range. Two men waited there, both dressed similar to Kane and Maritza. Kane introduced them. He pointed to a dark haired guy with a handsome face marred by a scar running from his left eye down to his chin. His features proclaimed him an American Indian. "Jim."

The other guy was a low browed, mean looking sandy brown haired man. "Ponzi." They were both about the same height as John but much bigger. They and Maritza looked to be around thirty while Kane was closer to forty.

They removed sound muffling headsets and holstered the pistols they had been practicing with. They stood casually, arms folded, ready to observe and critique.

"You got it?" Kane asked.

Jim tossed him a gun that appeared extremely lightweight.

Kane held it for a moment explaining. "No live ammo or blanks for you. Light laser. Can't harm anyone but it will be picked up by the computer."

He gave it to John, who didn't look at it but hefted it in his hand. "Is it accurate or does it kick left or right?"

"100% accurate." Jim replied.

Kane just folded his arms and waited.

John looked at him. "What ya want?"

Kane jerked his head over his shoulder at the targets behind him in the shooting gallery.

"Which one do you want me to hit?" John still held the gun loosely by his leg.

"The farthest one away smart boy." Ponzi said, irritated by John.

John looked at Kane, who nodded.

John brought his arm up swiftly, appearing to aim and shoot with one fluid motion. He fired five times. Kane didn't turn to look at the target but queried. "Computer . . . results please."

The feminine voice replied. "All five shots are in the bulls eye. Three of them are indistinguishable from each other indicating there was zero variation in his aim.

Kane's eyebrows rose while Jim whistled and Maritza slapped his back. "Good boy."

Ponzi scowled. "The computer made a mistake."

Apparently Alice heard him because she quickly corrected. "I do not make mistakes. My programs are running perfectly."

Kane nodded slowly. "Jedikiah said you were the most accurate of all his trainees. Your eye hand coordination appear to be perfect."

He said in aside to the doctor. "I thought the tapes of him escaping might have been rigged. He barely aimed at those tiny crystals but obviously . . "

The doctor also appeared intrigued. "Hmm. I wonder. . . "

He didn't finish his thought, not that the rest of them cared what he wondered.

Kane looked to the other three one by one and they each gave a thumbs up indicating they were satisfied with this demonstration of skill.

"Right. Let's do a little sparring."

They moved to a ring heavily padded with mats. Kane leaned back against the ropes while the other three members of his team surrounded John. John looked small in comparison but he didn't appear intimidated. They buffeted him between them but while he was careful to keep an eye on them and position himself as defensively as possible he didn't panic. The doctor stood outside the ring to the side of Kane. He murmured. "He doesn't appear threatened by your team and they are intimidating. Why was he so upset in the lab?"

Kane without taking his eyes off of John, replied quietly. "He's comfortable here. He's confident in his training."

"But they could easily hurt him." The doctor continued the conversation in the same low tone.

"Yes, but he's used to that. Remember he was the youngest recruit ever and everyone he trained with was bigger and better than him. He was constantly getting bested and beat up but he persevered and won out. I read Jedikiah's notes. He always pushed him to keep going. The kid idolized him and would do anything to win his approval."

Kane finally turned to the doctor. "Physical intimidation will never break him. What you did to him shook his entire foundation. That's where we're going to have to bolster him up."

"I improved him. I fixed his one flaw." The doctor insisted.

"Maybe he doesn't see it that way." The doctor was going to reply but Kane made a dismissive gesture, turning back to the job at hand.

"Enough. One on one. Start with Maritza."

The other two backed away, leaving John and Maritza in the center.

He eyed her and a small self deprecating smile broke out. "You're gonna kick my butt, aren't you?"

She laughed. "Most guys think they can beat me."

"Naw, I've had my butt kicked by a woman many times before."

All three of the team laughed at that.

The two began sparring. John didn't hold back but he got slightly more than he gave. He took nothing for granted so she didn't get many free shots. He won her grudging respect.

Kane had him spar with the other two in turn. Both had a longer reach but John held his own in this play fight. He would have had a tough time in a real fight but he was light on his feet and well trained.

They kept taking turns with him working him until he was covered in sweat. When he started to pant Kane called for a rest period. He looked at the watch on his wrist and was impressed.

"You've kept up your training." Kane made it a statement, not a question.

John sank to the floor, resting his arms on his knees. He nodded.

The doctor asked. "What kind of exercise and for how long each day?"

Kane frowned but didn't reprimand the doctor for asking what he was going to ask.

"Kickboxing . . . at least an hour a day."

"Your stamina is excellent." Kane remarked. "but we can improve it."

John looked up just starting to recover his breath. "Does it have to be today?" He asked.

He was hauled to his feet by Ponzi. "Best time to start pretty boy . . you'd be surprised how good you can get with us riding herd on you."

"Maritza, you're up." Kane invited her and she sauntered up to John. "Ready to get your butt kicked again?"

_This is going to be a long day._ John took up a fighting stance.

At the end of the day, Maritza's hand on his arm was the only thing that kept him from taking a couple of tumbles. He was tired and sore and stumbled as they made their way back to his room. She sent him in to shower.

"Wow, thanks for trusting me to wash myself." The only outcome of John's sarcastic remark was for her to say. "Yell, if you need help."

He slammed the door, not quite sure why, maybe he just needed a small show of rebellion.

He was mad when he realized he had forgotten to bring in clean clothes. He came out, wrapped in a towel and grabbed a clean pair of jeans from the bureau. He felt foolish going back into the bathroom to dress but he also didn't feel comfortable pulling his pants on in front of her, regardless of the fact that she had seen him in his birthday suit when he changed at the lab.

She merely snickered from the sofa where she was comfortably settled watching TV.

When he came out supper had arrived. Maritza had food sent in for her also and she sat at the small table.

He looked surprised to see he had a knife and fork.

"Is this a gesture of trust in me?" He said pointing to the plastic ware.

"No." she calmly replied. "It's a gesture of trust in my ability to beat the crap out of you if you cause any problems."

She pointed to the other chair. "Sit and eat."

He wanted to refuse but the smell was appetizing and he realized he was starving.

He dug into the food with gusto, finishing every scrap.

She was no dainty eater and wolfed her food down, finishing before him. She watched as he cleaned his plate. "You'll get more as your workouts get harder."

She gathered up the plates. "By the way the forks and knives and spoons are counted before and after. So don't think you can stash anything. "

She pointed to the headboard. "Link yourself in tonight. Remember to use the urinal so they can collect the samples. You don't they can catheterize you. Don't hook yourself in . . . you'll be restrained to the bed. The more you cooperate the better it is for you.

Before she left she turned back one last time. "Don't stay up too late. You're day starts at 5:30 am again and it's not going to get easier."


	8. Change Is In The Air

Time blurred for John. It was a never ending kaleidoscope of eating, testing, exercising, and sleeping. There seemed to be too much of everything except the last. He never felt like he got enough sleep. The only milestone he could remember was the day Kane decided they would do laps outside as a reward for John's cooperation in a particularly obnoxious study.

He remembered that first intoxicating breath of fresh air. It was like ambrosia after the recycled air in his room and the gym and the tainted peculiar smell in the labs.

When the team ran laps the area was closed to all others except for the TP guards present in case of the unlikely event of a rescue attempt. Armed human guards were also stationed in the area.

John's long lean frame would have allowed him to easily outrun the bulkier members of the team but he was kept cuffed to one of them, usually Jim. Still, just being able to run gave him the illusion of freedom. He concentrated on the feeling of his limbs moving, the smell of fresh air, and the slight wind in his face, forgetting for the moment that he was a prisoner.

One day they allowed him to run by himself with his hands cuffed behind his back. He swiftly outran the bulkier quad. He was puzzled by this until he was sideswiped by a TP agent teleporting in next to him. He was knocked off his feet but easily rolled with the blow and jumped up to resume running. Kane, catching up with him, only commented. "Stay alert."

After that he only allowed part of his mind to enjoy the feeling of running while the other part stayed alert for sneak attacks. The first time he was able to dodge the TP teleporting in, making them lose their balance and fall he was elated.

The sight of a cocky agent planting their face in the dirt earned an outright laugh from Ponzi and a thumbs up from Maritza and Jim. Kane just gave a nod.

The highlight for John was being able to land a stomach kick to the sturdy blonde woman who seemed to hold a personal grudge against him. She was a particularly vicious fighter and he owed her for a couple of nasty punches from the first time Jedikiah had caught him.

Kane was a firm task master. Taking note of John's reluctance to go to the labs Kane split the testing visits making him travel the tunnel four times a day instead of twice. What he did do though was to never send John alone. The entire team walked the tunnel with him. John wasn't quite sure when he became accustomed to it but while never happy to go to the labs he learned to take it in stride.

The guys would spell Maritza and settle him in at least one night a week. He was often so physically exhausted he couldn't finish the evening meal. When Maritza or Jim knew he had a really bad day they would cut him some slack. Not Ponzi. He'd let John nod off and fall face first into his food and then pick him up, scrape the food off his face and push it in his mouth.

John might have resented him except for one incident in the lab. One of the orderlies was a bully and delighted in tormenting the detainees. He took any opportunity to taunt John implying he would be experimented on. One day Ponzi overheard him. He was picked up and smashed until Ponzi heard the satisfying crunch of his nose breaking. He announced to the stunned room. "Shouldn't be telling lies to my teammate."

A protest from the man's supervisor to Kane was curtly rejected. When the supervisor tried to go up the chain of command word came down that Kane had absolute authority over anything to do with John. John was left alone after that.

Plenty of time was allotted for John to sleep but once the initial shock of such intense physical exercise wore off John had trouble calming his mind. Truth was he missed Cara and Russell. Trainees at Ultra were encouraged to compete against each other. It was all about who was best. He hadn't worked with other agents often, just to learn the ropes and when it became obvious he was better he was usually sent on solo missions. Jedikiah was the one constant in his life. He had never really felt part of a group until he rescued Cara and Russell. They were his lodestones. He was committed to the others but he was the leader, not their peer, not their friend. Cara was the love of his life and the favorite part of his day was always when he fell asleep next to her. Russell gave him a companionship he didn't even know he craved. Even when he was in the foster homes he was the provider. The one the other kids looked to for food, for shelter from the drunken rages of their foster father. And then when his past was revealed and he was reviled by the TP group Russell stood by him. He was lost without those two. He even missed Stephen. They hadn't always seen eye to eye but there was a grudging respect between them and a budding friendship. He knew he could survive without these people. The question was did he want to.

Every time the four demonstrated that he was one of them he found it harder to resist the appeal of belonging. John tried to steel himself against all the us against them feelings because part of him knew it was a ploy to gain his trust.

Kane missed nothing; giving quiet praise when it was deserved, punishment when John was recalcitrant, minor rewards when John was especially cooperative. He studied John, learning what made him tick. He reviewed the evening monitoring that indicated John was tossing and turning, accurately guessing the cause. He sensed the subtle change in John when he subconsciously searched for something to satisfy his loneliness.

Kane felt it was time to reach for the next level and called a conference. The Founder, Jedikiah, and Dr. Annex joined him at the conference table.

"We can't go further until we remove the suppression cuff." Kane looked to Jedikiah. "Do we have the necessary leverage to keep him in line?"

Jedikiah responded immediately. "Alice, the Carrot and Stick files please."

The screen over the conference table promptly lit.

Kane snorted appreciatively at the name. Dr. Annex didn't seem to get the joke.

Jedikiah explained. "We need complete control over John and only he can give it to us. We need to show him we can be trusted when we give our word . . . the carrot . . . but we also need to threaten him with consequences when he betrays our trust . . . the stick.

The Founder merely looked impatient. "Show us."

"Alice . . Carrot file. A picture of Irene appeared on the screen.

"This is the girl we originally captured. She's thriving. We can allow contact between them so John knows she's okay and how quickly that can change."

The Founder frowned. "Will she attempt to escape?"

Jedikiah shook his head. "It was easy to find her weak point and exploit it. While she's scary brilliant she's not a particularly powerful TP. She's easily kept under control."

Kane nodded. "And the stick?"

"Alice, the stick."

Pictures of three young girls appeared next.

"Because of their age and sex they will evoke a protective response from him. Cut off from the group he was used to protecting he will certainly take them under his wing. His ties to Cara Coburn will make Subject B especially effective."

Dr. Annex peering closely at the photos seemed unconcerned. "None of these subjects are of any particular value. They show no outstanding attributes and their sole purpose right now is allowing new researchers testing opportunities. They're yours." He waved his hand dismissing them.

Kane seemed unmoved at their fate. "The plan?"

"Introduce John to them and give a demonstration of what happens to them when he messes up." Jedikiah seemed indifferent to the fact that he was talking about children.

"Physical or mental?" Dr Annex asked.

Jedikiah weighed the possibilities, pursing his lips. "I think he will empathize more with mental pain since he was subjected to it." He turned to the Founder. "We'll need a telepath capable of delivering the appropriate degree of pain."

"I'll do it. It will impress John more."

Kane agreed. "I concur."

DR. Annex voiced a concern. "Suppose he contacts his group? Could they try to rescue him?"

"I think he craves mental contact. Contact with the girls should satisfy that need. The suppression cuff will only be removed during actually training time. He'll be brought to a maximum security area with both Alpha and Beta squads on patrol. We've been promised a talented mind reader." Kane gave a nod to the Founder. "ready to monitor his thoughts."

The Founder nodded confirmation that this had already been approved.

"Once he bonds with the kids and they are punished severely for any of his infractions he'll think twice about getting them hurt." Kane paused briefly. "Another point. I don't want his allegiance to be totally with the girls. I want to tie him closer to my team.

The Founder waved a hand encouraging him to continue.

"I'll be instructing Maritza to start initiating sex with him."

Dr. Annex could have cared less. "I don't see how that could hurt. Psychologically it will make it harder to betray your group."

The Founder's only concern was security. "Can she stay emotionally uninvolved?"

Kane frowned and stiffened, mildly insulted. "Sir, she is a professional and I assure you I would not jeopardize this mission if I didn't have complete confidence in her."

The Founder raised an eyebrow. "Don't poker up. I didn't intend to insult you."

Kane looked to Jedikiah for comment. "Good luck with that. He's deeply involved with Cara which is why I've held subject B in reserve. I knew when we captured her she would be a trump card sooner or later." Jedikiah shrugged. "As long at the woman doesn't loosen his bond with Cara there's no issue."

It was Kane's turn to shrug. "It shouldn't. It's for a comfort factor and a way to tighten his integration into the group. If this is going to be a long term success he has to identify with my team."

"With Ultra, you mean." The Founder corrected him.

Kane was careful in his response. "I've contracted with Ultra and I never go back on a contract. I do not switch sides midstream. I do not default on a contract. You know my reputation. I haven't lost a major player on my team for years now. It's because they work together as one. He has to be part of that one. Ultra is too big an entity to win his loyalty and there's too much bad history. It has to be something he can identify with."

The Founder appeared satisfied and looked around the table. "Any other concerns?"

"Yes." It was Dr. Annex who spoke up again. "I'm concerned if he will be physically able to do this. He has no reserves. His body fat is alarmingly below normal. I insist that there be a medical team present as we go into the next phase of training."

He looked at each of them in turn and they either nodded in agreement or at least had no objection.

Jedikiah brought up one more point. "I do not want any interaction between John and Stephen Jameson, one of my agents in training." Jedikiah ordered. "Alice, file please." The AI brought up a file with Stephen's picture.

Kane nodded. "I'll inform my team."

The Founder rose. "We're done here."


	9. Chapter 9 Here Come The Changes

Within the space of a week John's new world, the one he was just becoming adjusted to, was rocked by several changes. It started one morning as he was coming out of the bathroom and Alice informed him he had an incoming call.

Stunned, John questioned. "What?"

"Incoming call for you." Alice repeated. "Should I raise the volume of my voice?"

"No. No." John said. "I heard you. I just didn't believe you."

"I am never inaccurate. Why would you think I would make a false statement?"

"Just send the call through." John sat on the edge of the bed towel drying his hair. The screen lit and he was face to face with a person he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Irene!"

"John!"

He was speechless for a moment gazing at her. She was the first person from his group he had seen in what seemed like forever and it made him homesick.

"You look good." And he meant it. Her eyes behind her glasses were sparkling and she looked genuinely happy.

She looked him over and honest as always said. "You're thinner and have more muscles than before if that makes sense. Healthy but not especially happy." She squinted. "Your hair is getting a little long. You need it cut. Have things been going okay?"

He had to laugh. She was so Irene . .so blunt . . . . so straightforward.

"It's been interesting to say the least." He quickly turned the topic from himself. "Are you okay? Where are you? Have you been in contact with anyone else?"

She held up a wrist displaying a suppression cuff. "No contact. Not allowed to tell you where I am but I can tell you what I've been doing. I'm working on a project associated with a university. A top university." Her voice held a genuine enthusiasm. "I'm working with the top minds in my field. Oh, John it's so exciting." She clapped her hands together and talked nonstop for at least three minutes during which John understood about one in every six words. When she was done he blinked and fumbled for something appropriate to say. "Ah . . uh . . sounds interesting."

She laughed happily. "There I go babbling on about something you have no interest in."

"I care that you're happy." He said softly.

"And I can't thank you enough John. "

He quickly protested. "You have nothing to thank me for Irene. I was ready to write you off. I didn't think I could trust Ultra." He decided to be absolutely honest. "It was only when they caught Russell too that I came in."

She smiled tolerantly. "I know that John." Her tone made it a Duh. "You made a practical decision weighing my value to the group against the likelihood of success and the risk of you being captured and betraying the location of our home. When Russell was captured it tipped the scales."

She shook her head at him as if lecturing a child. "Of everyone we know you and I think the most alike John."

John started to protest. "I am not the brightest bul . . "

She interrupted him with a bubble of laughter. "I don't mean about physics. I mean we make practical decisions based on available facts not emotion."

"But you're alive because Stephen made an emotional decision." John challenged.

"I didn't think his decision was the correct one." She shrugged. "People talked. There were hard feelings because you didn't take me to the hospital. But I understood. Your choice was correct. Plus if everyone had listened to you and not gone to the nightclub I wouldn't have gotten shot. Look where the emotional decisions have gotten us."

John was quiet for a moment digesting what she said. Finally he said. "So why are they allowing us to talk now?"

"I think they're going to be changing something with you John. I've always been under constant surveillance. Everyone thinks this" She pointed to her suppression cuff. "is some kind of really cool bracelet. The agents that brought me here warned me what I could and could not do but I've been left alone up until now. I suspect one of the janitors and a security guard are Ultra plants."

John raised his own cuff. "Do you miss it?"

She understood immediately. "Not really." She grew thoughtful. "I'm such a geek. The powers were okay but . . but I hope I can make you understand. I was truly grateful for the refuge but . . but . . I was so bored. I didn't fit in. I wanted . . I needed . . "

"You wanted to talk to people who wouldn't look at you like you had three heads." John smiled.

She laughed, grateful that he understood. "I feel challenged here. And . . " she turned a bright pink. "There's a couple of really nice grad students here."

John burst out laughing. "Am I going to have to give you the birds and the bees talk?"

Now her cheeks burned bright red as she said in a lofty tone. "Don't be ridiculous. I understand biology."

They smiled at each other for a moment until Alice announced. "The allotted time for this call will end in five minutes."

Irene bit her lip. "John, the reason that I think something is coming is because the agents confronted me again. I'm supposed to tell you that if you attempt to escape or contact the group I die."

She peered at him through her glasses. "But I want you to know John that it's okay if that's what you have to do. We as a group have to survive. The individual . . me . . isn't what's important."

He stared at her, this young girl who was just starting to enjoy life. He would have been proud to have her as a younger sister. He admired her more than he could say. He desperately wanted to promise her that he would never do anything that would cost her her life but the trained agent that Jedikiah had molded him into knew that that he couldn't foresee the decisions he would have to make.

"Your life is important to me. I won't waste it." Was the most he could offer her.

"I know you won't John. We'll be talking once a we . . " The screen went blank as the time limit was reached.

He reached towards the screen. "Irene!" but she was gone.

At the usual time the door slid open but in place of of his training partners he was confronted by Jedikiah.

"Hello John."

John, surprised, stopped short. This was the first time he had seen his former mentor since the disastrous meeting that ended in his capture. Linking this visit with the call from Irene he was immediately suspicious. "So are you here as good cop or bad cop?"

Jedikiah smiled. "I taught you well John. You haven't forgotten a thing. You're not a good leader but you are a good soldier."

"Always doing it aren't you Jedikiah? Give a little praise and then a put down."

"You can call me Sir." He gestured for John to turn around.

He did as he was told remarking. "Everyone else cuffs my hands in front."

Jedikiah locked the cuffs and spun John around. "I don't believe you but even if they did, I know you John. You're fast and I'm carrying a gun. Let's go." He gave John a gentle nudge in the direction he wanted him to go.

When they stopped at an elevator and Jedikiah opened a hidden panel John tensed.

Jedikiah picked up on it immediately. "Relax. Nothing is going to happen to you today."

John's dubious look prompted Jedikiah to remind him. "I only lie when it would serve some purpose. We got you John. No reason to waste time trying to trick you."

He stayed relaxed and John soon followed his lead. When the door opened and John made no move he put a hand on his shoulder and pressured him out. He let the elevator door shut and then faced John. "You are going to be reminded why you will make no attempt to escape. You need to stay in control or you will get hurt. Do something stupid and you will be punished."

John just sighed. "This is going to be bad, isn't it?"

Jedikiah just pushed him down the tunnel. "You can't make it better John but you can definitely make it worse."

They passed through a double set of security doors. John had never been in this section of the labs before. He saw rows of glass covered cages with pulsing lights which he was pretty sure would be crystals or some other type of suppression agent. The cages contained people. Some pressed forward curiously as they spied John. Others withdrew to the furthest corner they could. Some paced back and forth reminding John of animals in a zoo. His stomach contracted and he wished he hadn't eaten that morning.

They turned into a separate room with three cells side by side. They held young girls. The front of each cell had a placard with A, B, and C. They appeared to be somewhere between twelve and maybe seventeen. Jedikiah stopped him in front of the cages and waited. The girl in cell B shrank against the back wall, curling herself into a fetal position murmuring incoherently. The one in cell C looked suspicious while the girl in cell A was apprehensive.

"What is this?" John asked.

"Hostages to your good behavior." Jedikiah explained mildly.

"Huh?" John was confused.

"We're entering a new phase of your training John and we need to know you won't try to escape or contact your group of sewer rats."

"Isn't Irene enough?"

Jedikiah made a face. "She might be for most people, but I trained you John. You know how to cut your losses. We need better insurance."

"Fair enough." John conceded the point. "But I don't know these girls. What makes you think I'll care if you kill them."

Jedikiah grinned. "Ah, see that's the point. We won't kill them."

"Exactly." John turned as he recognized the voice. The Founder had teleported in.

"Let me show you what happens to them if you don't behave."

John had barely taken a half step towards the Founder before Jedikiah restrained him with a choke hold.

The girls screamed in agony, limbs convulsing in pain.

John managed to whisper. "Stop! Please!"

The Founder immediately ceased his mental manipulation and the girls slumped to the floor, one unconscious, the other two whimpering.

"Cooperate John and the girls will be left in peace. No experiments on them. Consider it payment for services rendered." The Founder smiled briefly. "And John, I want you to study subject B carefully." He vanished in a flash.

Jedikiah pushed John over to cage B and tapped on the glass. "Look up." He ordered. The girl looked up for a brief moment before curling back into a fetal position. John felt a flash of recognition. He couldn't pinpoint it but there was something about her face that struck a chord of remembrance. He just couldn't bring it to the front of his mind.

He looked at Jedikiah and shrugged.

Jedikiah looked amused but merely jerked his head towards the exit. The young girl in C moved to the front of her cell and put her skinny arm out, pleading. "Please be good. Please be good. Please be good."

She held John's eyes as Jedikiah dragged him out. It wasn't fair to do this to someone so young. He closed his eyes briefly and mouthed. "I'll be good."

Jedikiah caught the whispered promise. He smirked. "I didn't realize you were so soft hearted."

"Yes, you did." John said bitterly. "This whole set up has your unique stench attached to it. You knew exactly how I would react. You probably handpicked those girls. Did you make sure they had no other value? You've always hated to waste resources. "

"Right as always John."

They didn't speak again until they were in the tunnel. "So did you figure out how you know subject B?" Jedikiah asked conversationally.

"I don't know her." John replied.

"True, but she reminds you of someone, doesn't she?"

John had the sinking feeling that Jedikiah hadn't played his trump card yet.

Jedikiah held his peace until the door to John's room opened. He pushed John one step into the room. He un-cuffed John's hands and then planted a foot in his back, booting him into the room, He landed on his hands and knees.

"Subject B's surname is Coburn."

John, enraged, jumped up and spun around. Jedikiah stood calmly watching him while the door slid shut. He crashed into the door, pounding with his fists.

Alice reprimanded. "This show of violence will be reported."

"Oh God!"

John thought he was ready for anything after the last two shocks but he was wrong.

The door slid open again and this time is was for training. He had just started to relax because the training while brutal followed the usual pattern. It was the end of the day when the team usually split. The guys showered near the training area while Maritza took him back to his room. She showered after she settled him in.

Today he was told to shower before leaving the area. He didn't think too much about it. He stripped and stepped into one of the large stalls. He nearly fell over when he heard an offer. "I'll get your back." He lost his balance and was saved by her hand on his arm.

"What are you doing?" He demanded.

"Getting clean." Was the cool reply.

He jumped out of the stall only to be confronted by the three men, towels wrapped around their waists, arms crossed, laughing.

"I win." Ponzi crowed. "Told you he'd run away."

Jim looked disgusted. "Boy, you lost me twenty bucks. It's coming out of your hide tomorrow."

Kane just sighed and stripped off his towel, stepping into one of the other showers.

John stood for a moment, totally at a loss. He was annoyed to feel a hot blush on his cheeks. There was no way he could keep his dignity in this situation.

Maritza popped out of the shower, totally indifferent to the fact that she was nude. "Tell the boy I don't bite."

"Oooooh you afraid of Maritza?" Ponzi jeered.

John stood speechless for a moment, trying to find words to express his anger, finally settling for a totally inadequate. "Shut up!"

John could hear Kane laughing in the shower and Ponzi and Jim howled. "Tough guy!" "Watch out Maritza, he's gonna slay you with his words."

Totally humiliated, John brushed past her back into the shower. She smirked, winked at the guys, and triumphantly returned to the shower. The guys gave her a round of applause. John gritted his teeth while she washed his back but refused to return the favor.


	10. Intoductions

The next morning the door slid open to reveal Jedikiah, one hand holding a trank gun, the other holding cuffs.

John stared sullenly without speaking.

"What's it gonna be John? Are you thinking clearly again or is it going to be a futile grand gesture that's going to get you darted and punished?" Jedikiah waited for an answer as if he had all the time in the world.

John slowly turned around, holding his arms behind his back. Jedikiah pressed the gun to his neck and clipped the cuffs on him one handed. Once he had John secured he slipped the gun into his jacket pocket. "Glad you came to your senses son."

"I told you before I'm not your son."

Jedikiah just smiled and put a hand on his shoulder and pressured him out the door. John tried to shake his hand off but Jedikiah just squeezed briefly with painful pressure. "I'm in charge here John. You don't decide if I put my hand on your shoulder. I do."

John didn't reply but stopped resisting.

When they entered the annex where the three girls were kept there were armed orderlies waiting. Jedikiah led him over to a larger glass enclosure that he hadn't noticed before. One of the white uniformed orderlies followed him over. "Here's the way it works John. I'll remove the cuffs outside. You enter this first chamber lock and we'll secure it. The inner door will open and you'll go in. Once you're in, that door will lock. You go over to the slot in the large chamber and put your hand and wrist out. I'll remove your suppression cuff. You make any false moves and you get darted. Do I make myself clear?"

When John didn't reply, Jedikiah sighed. "John, you get to be without the suppression cuff but not unless you follow the rules. Now, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, I understand." John replied.

"What do you do?" Jedikiah was still patient.

"You remove the cuffs out here. I go through the secure portal and inside the large chamber. When the door is locked I put my arm through the slot and you remove the cuff." John made it snarky.

Jedikiah made no move to unlock the cuffs. John finally turned his head. "What?"

"Say it again without the attitude."

The two of them locked eyes until John finally gave in. He repeated the instructions in a toneless voice.

"Very good John." Jedikiah removed the handcuffs and John entered the chamber. The outer door locked and the inner door sprung open. Once he was in the large chamber he moved over to the narrow slot which just allowed his hand and wrist with the suppression cuff to fit through. Jedikiah pulled a tablet from an inner pocket in his jacket and tapped several times. The cuff fell off into Jedikiah's hand.

John had to brace himself against the wall as he felt his mind freed. He felt so giddy he turned in circles arms spread out from the heady sensation of feeling his powers again. There were various balls and items spread on the floor as if this was a play room. He mentally pushed one of the balls and it bounced up to the ceiling and down again. He laughed and made a hoop rise and twirl in the air.

Jedikiah, his face inscrutable, stood with his hands in his pocket watching him. The orderlies brought over the three girls. He was so caught up with watching John that finally one of the orderlies coughed to catch his attention. He started and then nodded. The three girls, Subject B hanging her head so her hair covered her face, were put in one by one following the same routine. When A's suppression cuff was removed she brushed Jedikiah's hand with hers.

He quickly looked at her but her face revealed nothing. He decided it was an accident.

Jedikiah spoke up. "You have an hour John."

Startled John looked over and realized that Jedikiah and the orderlies were leaving and the three girls were in the same room with him.

He reached out. _"I'm John."_

Two of the girls stood protectively in front of the girl he knew to be Cara's sister. They looked him over and then turned to each other. He couldn't hear them but he felt that they were communicating. He started to panic wondering if being so long with the suppression cuff had permanently inhibited his telepathy skills.

The girl with the ash blonde hair tried to calm him. _"You're okay. We've just learned to be careful. I'm Subject A."_

"_Don't say that."_ It really bothered John that they had tried to strip her identify. _"You have a name."_

She just smiled at him and mentally pushed the ball he had been playing with, bouncing it hard off his head.

"_Ouch! Hey! That's not nice."_

The other girl, the one who had pleaded with him to be good, slowly approached him. He was a lot taller than her and she tugged on his shirt. He realized she wanted him to sit so he slowly slid down the wall, landing on his butt. Subject A came over also. Subject B followed slowly.

He sat quietly not wanting to frighten them. The girl who had identified herself as Subject A sat on one side of him and Subject C on the other. They looked at each other and then they put their hands on him at the same time. He back arched as they flooded his mind with images. He knew they were sisters, that their parents had died trying to protect them, that the one with the ash blonde hair was Melissa and the one in cell C with the silver blonde hair was Amy. He knew that they were protective of B and that they had no idea how long they had been here.

Just when he thought his mind would overload he felt them stop inputting images and start rifling through his mind. He tried to fight but they double teamed him, when he turned to block one the other slipped in. They stopped only when they felt his fear that they might get the location of the refuge. They felt how protective he was of his group. They felt his pain at knowing he had killed. He lost track of time as they pulled information from him. When he became aware of the present Amy projected. _"I'm sorry you and your Daddy are mad at each other."_

John looked puzzled. _"My Daddy?"_

"_The man in the suit who yelled at you."_

"_He's not my father!"_ John was quick to deny it.

He clearly heard Melissa disagree. _"I felt him. He thinks of you as his son. And I feel you. You love each other."_

John shook his head vehemently. _"No, he doesn't and I don't think of him as my father."_

Amy and Melissa exchanged glances and shrugged. John clearly heard. _"Why is he lying to himself?"_

"_I don't know but let's leave him alone."_

Amy quickly changed the subject. _"You know Subject B's sister."_

"_Yes."_ John couldn't hide his sadness. He knew they knew how he longed for her; how he feared he would never see her again.

John felt their understanding and their sympathy and it almost undid him. He quickly asked. _"How do you know what I'm feeling? It's not just like your reading my thoughts; there's more to it. I've never heard of anyone doing what you're doing."_

"_It's me."_ Melissa said. _"I've always been able to feel what people feel. I don't just hear their thoughts. I feel. Mommy said I was a mpad."_

"_Empath."_ John absently correctly. _"You too?"_ He directed to Amy.

"_No. I can't do that. Melissa sends it to me."_

"_Do you do anything special?"_ John asked.

"_No."_ Amy quickly replied. _"And no one knows that Melissa can feel."_

"_I'll be careful."_ John quickly returned. The image of the Founder simultaneously appeared in all three minds. Amy's and Melissa's held a deep hatred.

"_B."_ Melissa coaxed. _"Touch John. See if you remember."_

The dark haired girl came cautiously forwarded. She touched John's arm and he sent his recollection of Cara. An ecstatic smile lit her face. _"Cara. Sister. Safe?"_

"_Yes."_ John sent. _"I found Cara and I took her home."_ He sent his recollection of meeting her and bringing her to the refuge he had built. Melissa picked up on his feelings for Cara and shared them with B.

She surprised John by wrapping her arms around his neck, practically falling in his lap. He hesitated a moment and then hugged her, trying to send images of security.

"Time's up."

Jedikiah managed to startle him by entering the main room unnoticed. John shouldn't have been surprised. The man had taught him how to move with the same stealth.

John's stomach clenched at the thought of wearing the suppression cuff again. Wild thoughts of fighting filled his mind until he felt B's panic and the calming thoughts sent by Amy and Melissa. _"Don't John." "You can't beat them today." "I'll stay in your mind for as long as possible." "I will too."_

John gritted his teeth and hesitated before putting his wrist through the slot. _"Please John." "Do it John."_ Finally he closed his eyes and plunged his hand through the slot. Jedikiah slipped the cuff on and it locked and all was silent once more. John swayed and then moved slowly to the entrance chamber. As soon as he was outside Jedikiah hand cuffed him and moved him off leaving the girls to the orderlies.

When they returned to John's room Jedikiah uncuffed him but didn't immediately leave. John stood rubbing his wrists wondering what was coming.

Jedikiah looked at him appraisingly. "I'm impressed John. Most TP go a little crazy when they've been suppressed for as long as you and then are freed. I thought for sure we'd have to tranquilize you to get the cuff back on."

John gave a noncommittal grunt and lay down on the bed, hands behind his head.

"Don't get comfy." Jedikiah turned to see Kane behind him and the rest of his group in the hall. "Time for training."

John got up and brushed past Jedikiah. "Places to go."

That night after the shared shower when Maritza escorted him to his room she slipped into his bed. He rolled over on his side determined to ignore her but she wasn't someone easily ignored. He tried to leave the bed prepared to sleep on the sofa but the problem was he wasn't dealing with just a persistent girl. She weighed the same if not more than him and was a strong, muscled, experienced warrior. To his intense embarrassment and anger he soon found himself pinned on the floor.

"Really?" He protested. "Really?"

"Yup." She confirmed.

"I know what you're doing. You're trying to make me identify with you and the team. It's a standard ploy to use sex on a captive."

"Right again. Dr. Price said you were well trained. Looks like you retained everything he taught you." Maritza was smug. "Give in John. You know I can kick your butt. You're just going to get hurt if you keep resisting."

"What's the point if I know what you're doing?" John attempted to reason with her.

"The point is what I'm ordered to do. The point is you'll be punished if you don't cooperate. The point is you're not the only one that get's punished. The point is you are supposed to cooperate. The point is when you're given orders you show you can follow them."

She stared down at him. "Now can we get comfortable on the bed? I don't know about you but I appreciate that mattress."

John met her gaze. May be it was her matter of fact tone that got through to him or maybe it was the fact that he knew she probably could kick his butt. Whatever the reason she felt his muscles relax and she stood up. When she reached down a hand to help him to his feet he just shook his head in resignation and took it allowing her to easily pull him up.

"We're not talking about love here John. But we can make each other feel good and if you need to you can close your eyes and pretend I'm whoever you want me to be."

It took him a long time to fall asleep that night. Once he and Cara were together he had never slept with anyone else. He felt like he had betrayed her. He tried to argue with himself; to justify it with the fact that she had slept with Stephen but justifying didn't work for him. It would be one of the many things he had done that he would have to live with.

His life now had markers to measure the passage of time. Testing was limited to a half an hour in the morning followed by a one hour session with the girls. Sunday was the day he shared a video call with Irene.

He grumbled at first but soon became accustomed to sharing his bed with Maritza. She was skilled and enthusiastic and having bodily contact with someone that you weren't trying to beat up did satisfy a need in him. And if at night he murmured "Cara" in his sleep Maritza was too smart to mention it.


	11. Let's See What He Can Do

John was wary but alert from the moment he entered the large room. Kane had him by the arm while the other three had his back. He had stopped on the threshold, eyes moving quickly, his mind registering everything seemingly at once. There were people sitting on a slightly raised dais; The Founder, Jedikiah, Dr. Annex and another white coated doctor that he recognized from his physical monitoring_. Looks like a reviewing stand at a parade._

There were six stations spaced around the room. He was unable to identify their purpose. There were six monitors on the wall that were currently blank. To the side of the entrance door two white uniformed orderlies waited.

Two groups stood off to one side, separated from each other by a small space. One group was composed of three people he easily identified as human members of the alpha squad. Killers. The other cluster was composed of TP. They tended to segregate into groups at Ultra, human vs TP. All eyes were focused on him and they were not friendly.

Kane led him over to stand in front of the raised dais. He removed the handcuffs and then faced him. "You've been well trained. Keep your cool and remember what you've been taught." Kane joined the others taking a seat on the raised stage. Maritza gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder as she passed him. Jim, stoic as usual, just muttered. "You'll do fine."

Even Ponzi had a good word to say. "Show em what you can do kid. Just keep your head."

The three of them followed Kane to the raised platform and lined up behind the chairs in an at ease posture, legs comfortably spaced, arms behind their backs.

John gave a huge sigh and turned to face the two groups. This was just the frosting on the cake of a very trying morning.

He had woken on the wrong side of the bed, irritable and snappy. His surliness was documented by Alice with the result that he was grilled during his morning monitoring. _Really! He had been a prisoner for how long now, separated from his people, knowing nothing of their fate! They couldn't figure out why he was pissed? Why did they ask the same stupid questions over and over again?_

He then went to spend an hour with the girls. He both loved and dreaded the hour. He still cherished the relief he felt when the suppression cuff was removed but the girls were getting more demanding. He had overheard some of the people in the lair talking about their kid brothers and sisters. They had complained bitterly about what a pain their little sisters were even though he could tell they missed them.

Being around B was bittersweet. She would not come near him unless he sat and then she stood by his side, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her face against the side of his. She craved his memories of Cara. She would touch his lips with her fingers when he thought about kissing Cara as if she could somehow feel her sister on his skin. She startled everyone this morning when a giggle burst out of her when he showed her Cara kicking his butt in one of their workout sessions. For some reason she thought it was hilarious. Melissa's eyes were shiny and even the more impassive Amy was touched that the forlorn girl could feel such a happy emotion. But focusing on Cara hurt him as the realization hit him over and over that he might never see her again. And he couldn't help feelings of jealousy, knowing that she and Stephen had that connection.

When those feelings surfaced B would try to console him by patting him on the head like he was a dog and sending _"Good John."_

He could deal with B but Melissa and Amy were little devils that tortured him endlessly on subjects he didn't want to think about. He had always been protective of any younger kids in his foster homes but he felt no desire to have younger sisters after dealing with these two. No subject was sacred to them. They wanted to know everything, trying to make up for years of isolation from everyday life and treating him like their personal window on the world. He fascinated them and there was no end to their pestering questions.

He firmly told them he didn't want to discuss Jedikiah and they assured him they understood and then the next moment they were probing his mind and bringing up evidence that he cared for Jedikiah. Melissa would assure him that Jedikiah loved him. They would pick at him until he threatened to call Jedikiah to take him away. Then they just exchanged knowing smiles and started on something else.

This morning they had picked up on the situation with Maritza. _Please God No!_ John thought he had a rough time with some of their questions before. _I didn't know when I had it good. I cannot deal with this!_

They wanted to know if Maritza hurt him. _"No!"_ _"Then why are you upset when she sleeps in your bed?"_ _"It's complicated and not something I want to talk to young girls about." "It looks like you're fighting with her." "Were you two wrestling?" "We weren't fighting." "Then what were you doing? I can't see clearly." _The harder he tried to hide his thoughts the more frazzled he got and the more agitated he got the more curious he made Melissa and Amy. They wanted him to show them how he felt and what they did. He blocked as hard as he could and got up to walk away from then. Then to make things worse they discussed him like he wasn't there. _"He's embarrassed about something."_ _"Yeah, I can tell. We'll ask him again tomorrow."_

John, remembering the morning, mentally shrugged. This was just a day to get beaten up. What difference did it make if it was mental or physical? He forced his entire focus to the present.

"Let's see what John can do." It was the Founder who spoke and his voice was as hard as his eyes. He showed his usual impatience as if he better things to do then watch a lone agent.

John eyed the agents in each group, trying to pick up on any strengths or weaknesses, any telltale signs of nervousness. Jim had taught him how to read a person's posture and other physical signs. He knew he needed to conserve his strength because he couldn't expect any reprieve, any chance to rest. This wasn't about fairness. Every strike would have to count. He would have to call on every ounce of reserve he possessed if he was going to last.

Since he still wore the suppression cuff that meant the area was not protected by crystals. Therefore he could expect the TP agents to use teleportation and perhaps telekinesis.

Jedikiah called out a name and a human agent, one that John recognized as part of the alpha squad stepped forward. They sized each other up and John stepped backward, appearing intimidated.

The Founder looked disgusted but Jedikiah and Kane were both impassive. Knowing John they knew he was distancing himself from the group so that he couldn't be ambushed. He kept giving ground making the agent chase him, using only defensive moves and not expending much energy. There was some jeering from the two groups of agents. When the agent became over confident and left himself open, John moved in with a kick, a new move he learned from Ponzi, and disabled the agent with one blow.

A stunned silence fell over both groups as the two orderlies came over and dragged the crippled man out of the room.

John used the brief respite to relax his muscles and mind, conserving energy for the next match.

Kane met Jedikiah's eyes and then quickly looked away, both of them hiding a triumphant smile. Maritza openly grinned while Ponzi bragged. "I taught him that move." Jim quickly nudged him with an elbow, silencing him. The Founder appeared impressed.

Jedikiah ordered. "Hold back. I don't want any more serious injuries."

The next human agent called forward was more cautious. He made no mistakes. The two engaged and then broke apart. John caught someone moving behind him out of the corner of his eye. He saw the face of the agent in front of him change slightly. He played dumb deliberately moving closer to the agent behind him, correctly anticipating the move and when the agent attempted to surprise him flipped the man. He threw him at the other agent bringing both down. He quickly leapt in and delivered two head blows knocking both men temporarily out. That took care of the human group. The orderlies quickly moved in again helping the stunned agents from the room.

Kane turned to the Founder. "Satisfied?" The Founder nodded. Dr. Annex didn't wait to be asked. "Yes, start the next test."

This time they called out a TP. "Teleportation only! No pushes. Do I make myself clear?" Jedikiah's voice was ice cold.

"Yes Sir!"

John wasn't especially intimidated. He had done this often enough when he was a trainee. He had never been cuffed but he and his sparring partners had switched off being allowed to teleport. It taught them to not rely 100% on their powers.

John took a lot of blows but the agent relied too heavily on his teleportation skills assuming John would be a sitting duck. John stayed as defensive as possible until he figured out the agent's strategy and then he struck and he struck hard. The TP made an effort to get to his hands and knees and then collapsed. The orderlies were having a busy day today.

The group on the dais was silent staring at John, breathing heavy but showing no other signs of stress. He had some bruises darkening on his skin but that was it. Jedikiah looked to the Founder who made a slight facial gesture indication reluctant admiration. He didn't bother to look at Dr. Annex or his partner. They were not important players in this game. Kane looked satisfied. The three standing behind him made no attempt to hide their smiles.

Jedikiah stepped down and headed towards John. The young man cautiously turned to face him, ready to defend himself if necessary.

Jedikiah walked smack up to him and stood while John searched his face, seeking a hint of what was coming next.

"Good job John." He smiled, clasping his arm. "You've totally changed your fighting style. " He shook his head. "I bet you could whip your buddy Russell's butt now."

John had always craved Jedikiah's approval when he was a trainee but it had been hard to win. John had to exceed by a large margin before he was given praise and the fact that he compared him to Russell filled him with a warm feeling. He both admired and envied Russell's fighting style and usually lost to him in a sparring match. A pleased little smile lit John's face at the thought that he might be able to beat Russell and he couldn't hold back. "Do you think so?"

He quickly caught himself and wiped the smile off his face but Jedikiah, familiar with his every expression, knew John was secretly proud.

Jedikiah said. "You don't have to hide it. You have every right to be proud of yourself."

John just shrugged a shoulder and asked. "What comes next? You can't be done."

Jedikiah nodded. "You're right. There's another whole world of training opening up for you John. I'm going to take off your suppression cuff but first you have to know there's a human with a gun aimed at Subject B. We have a telepath here" He turned and nodded at the Founder who simply stared uncompromisingly at John. "and a telepath in the lab. If you teleport out of the building or contact anyone she dies."

John said. "How do you know that I won't follow my training and bolt?"

Jedikiah pulled out a tablet and released the cuff pocking it. John closed his eyes briefly savoring the pulse of his powers. The hour a day of relief couldn't begin to satisfy his hunger for this sensation. And there was something in their cage that prevented him from teleporting. Teleporting was for him, the ultimate freedom. Nothing could compare to it.

Jedikiah immediately put his hand around John's neck forcing eye to eye contact.

"Read my thoughts."

_This is Cara's little sister John. Cara, the love of your life. You never smiled much when you were a kid. I understand . . nothing much in your life to rate a smile. But I know every smile you got and that smile you used when you talked to Cara. I never saw that before. It's doesn't matter that I can't read your mind. I know you John. You never had anyone to love. You could never trust enough. You know that blonde TP agent that's got it in for you? She tried her best to get you to notice her for the short time your stays overlapped. You never noticed her and that's why she hates you._

John who was totally focused on Jedikiah's words blinked at that, stunned by the revelation. Jedikiah shook him, reading his expression, knowing he got sidetracked.

_You love only that girl and you would die before you would hurt her that way. Just remember . . . you let your girlfriend know her sister is here and she will try to rescue her. The room is booby trapped. She breaks in and the girl is gassed. She's so well guarded you might as well try to steal the Founder. I got you back John. Always knew it was just a matter of time. I've missed you._

John's face was a study in conflict. He stared at a spot a few feet away from him, his emotions flowing over his face. When he finally looked up and met Jedikiah's triumphant stare he shrugged helplessly. "What do I have to do?"

"That's what do I have to do, Sir?" Jedikiah quietly reminded him.

"Sir." John said.

The Founder rubbed his chin, smiling complacently.

Kane's face was expressionless. Maritza and Jim looked away disturbed by the look of misery on John's face. Ponzi watched them and shrugged. They had discussed this before. They thought John was up to being a team member and if what everyone was hoping for was true he would give them an advantage that would put them on top again. But the only way to get him on to the team was to break him and this was inevitable. No way could the kid stand against everyone. The odds were stacked against him, but he would adjust.

Jedikiah motioned two of the TP further into the room. "One at either end."

"John teleport from one to the other. Go behind them as close as you can possibly get without knocking them over."

John felt the probe. _"John, are you okay?"_ He kept his face deadpan and squashed the impulse to look for Stephen.

"_Where are you?"_

"_At the back of the TP agents behind one of those gadgets they have around the room."_

"_Are you crazy? Get out of here."_ John wanted to scream. The kid was going to get himself punished or worse outed. He wasn't good at hiding his loyalties.

"_Is Irene okay?"_ Stephen paid no attention to John's warning.

"_Yes. She's doing good."_

"_Tell me where she is. We have people on alert always ready to get her. When we have her you can teleport out. I'll make a distraction."_ Stephen was confident.

"_No. I can't leave. I don't know where Irene is and there's a complication."_

"John!" Jedikiah spoke sharply and looked at him suspiciously. "I said no contact."

John spoke quickly. "Just catching a breather."

The Founder's eyes narrowed so John quickly teleported behind the first agent wrapping his arms around the man's waist. The guy went to shake him off and John moved slightly and teleported behind the blonde female agent, the one who appeared to have it in for him. Remembering Jedikiah's words a mischievous grin appeared and he quickly pecked her on the cheek. She was furious and whirled around to punch him but he teleported back to the front of the dais. She quickly followed ready to fight but the Founder moved his head slightly and she fell to the ground clutching her head.

"Follow orders." He let her scream for awhile before he relented. It didn't hurt to reinforce his power every now and then. It kept the agents in line. When the pain eased she slowly got to her feet and rejoined the cluster of TP agents.

The two doctors had their heads together. "His accuracy is startling." "Amazing ability to judge distances." "Do you think it's related to his hand eye coordination?" "Excellent hypothesis!"

The Founder cleared his throat and they broke off their private conversation.

Jedikiah said. "John , I want you to teleport the two . . " Jedikiah looked at the sullen blonde woman and then corrected himself, pointing to the man from the first experiment "him and another volunteer at the same time."

Stephen pushed his way forward from the back of the group where he had been unobtrusively standing. "I volunteer."

John briefly closed his eyes in frustration while Jedikiah's narrowed in anger and followed him as he strode over to John.

John put his hand on the teen's shoulder. _"Are you crazy?"_

"_Show me where they're keeping you and anything you can about Irene. We've been searching. We think we know where she's being kept. I'm telling you we can rescue her and then you can bolt."_

"_No! You don't understand."_

"_Then explain it to me!" _Stephen almost let his anger and frustration show but John squeezed his shoulder hard.

Stephen took one last shot. _"Let us help you!"_

John ignored him as the other TP came up on John's other side. John put a hand on his shoulder mimicking his hold on Stephen. He let the power flow and he teleported the two of them to the other side of the room.

"_I didn't know you could do that."_ Stephen seemed honestly surprised.

"_What did you think was going to happen when they called for two people?"_

"_I thought it was a bluff." _

"_Hah! So the time stopper can't teleport two people! Guess I got one up on you!" _John enjoyed the mild bragging and Stephen took the ribbing in good humor.

The moment of camaraderie was interrupted when Dr. Annex spoke. "John, I understand you can be in multiple places at the same time."

Stephen stepped back slightly. _"Oh man John. What are they up to?"_

"_Not sure Stephen. Just not sure."_

Stephen heard a difference in John's mental tone.

John had a deep seated grudge against the doctor. He hated being addressed by him. He turned his head sullenly and wouldn't answer. When the Founder moved impatiently, ready to force a response Kane gave Jedikiah a look that spoke volumes and Jedikiah spoke up. "John, can you still be in multiple places at the same time?"

"Yes . . Ah Yes Sir."

"There's two stations down there with timers. There's a blue sensor pad on each one that will record the time that you touch them. Do it." Jedikiah pointed to the two stations. Stephen and John now had the answer to what the gadgets were.

John walked over and looked at them both. He stood in the center and turned slowly. When he stopped he gazed off into the distance eyes unfocused. If one looked closely there was a shimmer for a second and then he was simply breathing a little heavy.

Dr. Annex said. "Well when are you going to do it?"

Kane nudged him. "Look at the monitors on the wall."

The doctor's mouth dropped open and there was an undercurrent of murmuring in the room. John had touched them both at the exact same moment.

Stephen wasn't impressed. He had seen John do five but he realized from the look on the Founder's face and the buzz among the Ultra agents this was definitely not the norm if norm could be applied to TP.

"Try for three." The Founder demanded.

John briefly glanced at him before repeating the same pattern; walking to each one and then turning slowly between them. The unfocused gaze and the shimmer came next. He swayed a tiny bit before steadying himself. Again there was an excited buzz as the monitors confirmed that he had touched them all at the exact same instant.

"Four." The Founder demanded. John took several deep breaths before repeating the pattern. This time after the shimmer he sank to his knees, hands resting on his thighs, head thrown back gasping for breath. Several whoops split the air.

Jedikiah made a move to go to John but the Founder said one word. "No."

Jedikiah didn't look happy but stayed put. Stephen opened his mouth but stopped when John ordered him. _"Don't you dare speak. No matter what happens say nothing."_ He looked mutinous enough that John put no faith in him keeping quiet. _"Please."_ He begged.

When John recovered enough that he could clamber to his feet the Founder ordered. "Five."

Stephen was outraged and had to bite his lip not to object.

John shook his head. "I don't think I have it in me."

"Do it." The Founder commanded.

"Sir!" Both Kane and Jedikiah spoke up.

"I want him to try." The Founder growled.

John walked very slowly between five stations. He walked the circuit twice and then returned to a center point between them. He took several deep breaths before his eyes unfocused and this time the shimmer was longer. He ended up face down on the floor.

All eyes were on the monitors which confirmed that he had indeed done it. Jedikiah, Kane and Stephen ran to John. Stephen got there first, turning him over, hoisting him up on his lap. "John! John! Are you okay?"

Jedikiah's face was murderous as he whispered sotto voice to Stephen. "You have no business being here!"

Stephen ignored him. "He needs help!"

The two doctors hurried over but Stephen scooted away from them. "Let us help him." The doctor insisted.

"He'll be upset if he wakes up and sees you."

Jedikiah frowned but knew the boy was right.

Kane put an end to the conversation by bending down and getting one arm under John's knees and the other behind his back. He easily stood cradling John in his arms. John's head lolled back like a rag doll. "Where's the closest med station?"

The other doctor volunteered. "Follow me." Kane left followed by Maritza, Jim, and Ponzi.

Stephen still on his knees was left to face an angry Jedikiah and a curious Founder.


	12. The Hunt Begins

Stephen had never been so happy to teleport to the subway station. The last couple of hours had been brutal. Jedikiah had harshly chastised him and his ingenuity had been pushed to the utmost to come up with an even half way acceptable explanation of his intervention with John.

He knew he had damaged his creditability with Jedikiah almost beyond repair. Why the man was still keeping up the pretense that he was a loyal Ultra agent mystified him. It could only be that he had an ulterior motive.

That hadn't been the worst part. The Founder decided he needed to question him again. This time he was given a taste of what John and the blonde agent had been subjected to. He didn't fold but he came out of it with a much better appreciation of John's ability to withstand torture. He was just starting to doubt himself when the Founder relented, finally satisfied.

As he shimmered in Cara called. _"Come to the conference room."_

He walked in to find Russell, David, Karen, and Mike already there. David and Karen sat at the table with Cara while Russell hung back in a corner, his position distancing himself from the group both physically and mentally. Mike paced back and forth agitated.

"What happened? You were in so much pain. I felt it." Cara looked him up and down anxiously.

"Founder." That one word alarmed everyone in the room.

"I didn't crack." Stephen hastened to assure them.

"Show me." Cara demanded.

"Absolutely not. You don't need that. No one does." Stephen was firm, mouth set in a stubborn line that she was beginning to be very familiar with.

"So now you're refusing me like John did?" Cara was bitter.

"I have to side with John on this one. End of story." Stephen turned to the rest of the group. "He's been in a suppression cuff, that's why we haven't been able to pick up on him."

"Has he betrayed us?" Karen asked anxiously.

Russell face contorted showing his disgust. "How can you ask that? Don't be stupid. Have a bunch of Ultra agents teleported in with dart guns? Are you strapped to a table with a needle stabbing your neck?"

"She's right to ask. He's an Ultra freak. Who knows what he would do?" Mike defended Karen.

"Stop it!" Cara insisted. She looked from Russell to Mike, each holding the other one's eyes, neither one wanting to be the first to back down. _"I said STOP IT!"_

The mental blast broke the deadlock and she got to what for her was the important point. "Does he know where Irene is being held?"

"No. But . . . " Stephen frowned. "We didn't have much time. He was being tested and had to concentrate. He said it's complicated." Stephen shook his head. "I think there's something besides Irene holding him from escaping once the cuff is off again."

David raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean once the cuff is off again?"

"I think it's going to eventually come off permanently. They have some type of wristband on him . . . probably a tracking device." Stephen scratched his head. "They were testing his teleportation skills . . his accuracy and you know his ability to be in several places at once."

A babble greeted that. "What?" "What are you talking about?" "That can't be done."

Cara shot an impatient look at everyone. "He can do that?"

"Yeah, that's how he disarmed the bombs in that school. Didn't we talk about that?" Stephen honestly couldn't remember. There had been too much going on at the time.

"No. It's one of the many things you guys conveniently forget to tell me." Stephen cringed at the look she gave him while Russell just crossed his arms enjoying the byplay. "I knew."

When all eyes turned to him he shrugged. "My best bro. He tried to show me but I couldn't do it. We shared everything but the well . . . you know."

Stephen couldn't resist. "Did you show him your fighting style?"

"Well no." Russell smirked. "I enjoyed kicking his butt. Kept him humble."

Stephen grinned. "Well somebody's been training him and Jedikiah thinks he can wipe the floor with you now."

"Not true. I am the most awesome!" Russell good naturedly bragged.

Mike and David seemed intrigued while Cara and Karen exchanged a 'boys' look.

Karen spoke up this time. "How about we stick to the subject at hand. John doesn't know where Irene is being kept. Are we any closer?"

Russell spoke up. "I had TIM search online for anything in Irene's field." He made a face. "I can't even begin to understand it no matter how many times TIM tried to explain . . but hey . . He found her name being credited on a small paper at a place called the Institute." He snorted. "Wow . . think that's a government conspiracy or what?" He shook his head in disbelief. "The Institute . . .puleeez!"

The others looked hopeful. Mike asked. "TIM can you access security tapes around the area?"

TIM replied. "I have been reviewing security tapes since I found the reference to Irene. I actually found her in a traffic light recording." He brought up a photo still and there was no question it was Irene. She had her hand up to push her hair back from her eyes and they easily identified the suppression cuff. "Please note the two men flanking her. Their expressions indicate something more than the normal interest incited by a pretty girl."

"She hasn't tried to reach us. Do you think she's turned?" Karen asked and held up a hand to stop any flak from the others. "I have to ask."

"You do. I don't think she has but I also think she's too smart to try something that's going to be easily caught. Besides, it's not like we all carry cell phones? And who knows other people's number? They're in your phone. How could she reach us?" Stephen started out thoughtful and then turned more confident the longer he talked it out.

"Yeah, but Irene's the closest thing I've ever seen to a genius. I don't think she would willingly give us up and if anyone could figure out how to contact us it would be her. The fact that she hasn't indicates that she thinks it won't work. Finding her this easy might mean a trap." Russell looked to each of them in turn.

The rest didn't look convinced. Russell turned to TIM. "What do you think?"

"John always cautioned me to never underestimate Ultra. He said if it was too easy then it was a trap. He said that they were very good at planting cheese. In this instance I believe Irene is the cheese. The metaphor is not flattering since that means you are the rats."

Mike shot the computer a dirty look. "I say we study the area, the security, the whole setup. There are probably pictures of the interior somewhere on line. She'll probably follow a regular schedule. Once she leaves the building of course they're going to trail her but inside? I think they'll rely on the cuff and that fact that we don't know where she it. We plan carefully and we grab her from inside."

"What about the suppression cuff?" Stephen asked.

"I can teleport another person." Mike was confident. "No problem. Snatch and grab. I'll have her out of there in a second. I need another person as back up."

He looked to Russell who shook his head. "John would never go with this. I learned my lesson from the last time."

Mike's lip curled but Russell held firm.

"I'll do it." Stephen volunteered.

"No." Cara was adamant and before Stephen could argue she said. "You are in trouble with both Jedikiah and the Founder. No way can you explain your presence near Irene if anything is caught on tape."

Stephen opened his mouth to refute her argument but he found he couldn't. She was right. He reluctantly nodded agreement.

"Besides you have another job. You find out as much as you can about what they're doing with John. We need to know if he's on a schedule. It won't do us much good to get Irene out if they have John cuffed. We need to coordinate the . . ah . . . snatches. If anyone can teleport him out, drop him at another location, and get back to Ultra without being noticed, it's you. There's a lot of work to be done, coordinating all this." Cara seemed to have a good grasp of the complexity of what they were attempting to accomplish.

Stephen nodded, satisfied he would have a part in this. Now that John had given that demonstration in front of everyone the grapevine would be buzzing. He would be able to plant a few innocent questions and the usual gossips would take the opportunity to demonstrate that they were in the know.

Everyone was surprised when David volunteered. "I'll go with Mike. We need to get Irene out of there and John out of Ultra. We can't feel safe while he's there. Not with what he knows."

TIM volunteered. "The odd of success for this mission are. . . "

"Don't tell me the odds!" Cara held up an imperious hand demanding he stop speaking.

He complied but when the others left and only Russell was still in the room he said. "May I speak?"

"Go for it TIM but I already know what you're going to say."

"Since John was displaced as the leader the ventures have become riskier and riskier. I cannot help but feel this is a trap."

Russell sighed. "I know. I miss him. We got cowboys running this place now."

TIM managed to infuse his voice with curiosity. "Russell you have always been the wild one. Up for anything as you have always said. Have you finally learned caution?"

That surprised a crack of laughter out of Russell. "Sad isn't it? What's the world coming to?"

"Perhaps as you become older you are becoming wiser." TIM postulated.

"Dude, did you just call me old? You take that back!"


	13. Disaster

Thinking back John was not really surprised by his conference call three weeks later with Irene. He should have seen it coming.

His training had changed after the demonstration for the Founder.

His powers were now being strengthened along with his body. The physical exercises, while not discontinued, took back burner to the teleportation sessions. John now looked back on his first days of training through a halcyon haze. He was beyond exhausted, not just physically but mentally too. The only consolation was that he had no trouble sleeping. The trouble was not falling asleep during a training session.

One exercise was to accustom the human team to teleportation. Over and over again for hours. They slowly learned each other. He knew which team member, Kane, needed to be held for one extra second to get his bearings. He knew Maritza took to it like a duck to water. She crowed with delight the first couple of times John transported her. Finally Kane had to raise an eyebrow at her and she immediately resumed her professional demeanor. Ponzi wasn't keen on it but the first time he teleported to an unsuspecting agent and was able to cleanly drop them with one chop, he had a better appreciation for the skill. He looked at the agent at his feet and then back to Kane and gave a thumbs up. Jim refused to teleport until he wore an amulet against evil spirits and then went with it. He was the stealthiest of all of them and he and John were dynamite together.

When they were reasonably secure he began teleporting them two at a time. Jedikiah monitored these sessions and he was a demanding taskmaster. Getting them close to an area didn't even begin to satisfy him. When he had visual coordinates fed to John by a TP he expected him to be spot on.

The third exercise was working on being in multiple places at the same time. Jedikiah made him start out with three stations and practice endlessly. He knew Jedikiah was satisfied when he curtly announced. "Four tomorrow."

But this morning the routine changed and he was hustled off to Jedikiah's office. The hands cuffed behind his back were then hooked to a ring in the wall. He knew it was there as a just in case but he had never known it to be used. He looked to Jedikiah waiting for an explanation but the man just worked at his computer, reviewing reports.

Finally John could take it no longer. "What's going on? Once you establish a routine for me it doesn't vary."

Jedikiah did not even give him the courtesy of a reply, just kept reviewing reports.

Finally after an hour a switch hooked around his ear beeped and he touched it. A satisfied smile was soon followed by "Very good. Bring everyone back."

John was uneasy. A satisfied Jedikiah usually didn't bode well for others.

Jedikiah touched another switch and two agents opened the door. "Sir?"

"Bring John to his usual training area and inform Kane that John works an hour later to make up for what he missed."

They unhooked him from the wall and John slowly got up, shooting Jedikiah a reproachful look. Whatever had been going on he was going to have to pay, but what else was new?

His day finished an hour later than normal as Jedikiah had promised but apparently Irene had been informed also because her call was postponed.

He knew something was wrong as soon as he saw her on the screen. Her pink rimmed eyes, visible through her glasses, and trembling lips made him tense up immediately.

"What happened?"

"Oh John." Was all she could manage.

"Calm down and tell me. You can tell me anything." John put two and two together and spoke before Irene had a chance to open her mouth. "They tried to do something stupid, didn't they?"

She nodded and a tear slipped from the corner of her eye, slowly trickling down her cheek.

He prompted. "Were they captured?"

She shook her head no.

"They were killed."

He kept his face expressionless.

_Please God . . not Cara or Russell or Stephen . . Please God grant me this one little thing._

Somehow having John say the kill word made it easier for Irene. She dreaded saying that word but once it was out it freed her tongue. "Mike and David teleported into the Institute and walked right into the lab where I'm working. John! " She wailed. "What were they thinking? It's a top level security building and they just teleported in and starting walking around. They had stolen lab coats and badges but there's checkpoints all over."

She rubbed her eyes with her hands, pushing her glasses up on her forehead, shaking her head. "I thought about it, can't think about anything else really . . . they must have sensors on the building. They must have picked them up immediately. They tried to convince me to leave with them."

She hung her head, shamed. "I didn't want to go. Begged them to leave before they got caught. They wouldn't go."

She looked up. "John, they stayed and argued and then when two agents came they tried to teleport out and they couldn't. They just shot them. Just shot them in the head. They put their hands up when they couldn't teleport but they didn't care. They shot them. I feel so guilty. Like if I had just gone with them they wouldn't be dead."

"That's not true Irene. They would still be dead and you might be dead along with them. They consistently underestimate Ultra. Of course they expected someone to find your location and rescue you. You work online. Hell, Jedikiah knows TIM would eventually find you. And as soon as the sensors indicated someone teleported in the crystals would be turned on. Hell I've been caught that way." John was bracing. "They walked into a trap with you as the bait. You talked about how we both evaluate and make decisions based on fact. Review the facts Irene. You know what I say is true."

She nodded looking a little less miserable. "I know what you say it true. It's logical but . . it still hurts."

"Shows you're not all brainiac." John gently teased her.

He was rewarded with a small shaky smile. "Thanks John but I still feel I let you down too. If it had worked you could escape too."

"Nope." John quickly refuted. "You're not the only hold they have on me. Stay there Irene. You're happy and there's no way I can leave."

"I guess I knew that too."

He tilted his head at her remark, as if asking how.

"You've changed John." She flapped her hands helplessly as if that would help her find words. "You're resigned. Yeah, that's it. There's no fight in you." She stared at him through her thick glasses. "You're just plain sad. Exhausted too. I can tell you're faking being upbeat when you talk to me."

John stared at the floor for a moment before meeting her gaze again. Now he was the one to give a tiny twisted smile. "Is this the girl who's more comfortable with the String theory then dealing with people?" He sighed deeply. "I was outmaneuvered Irene. I lost the battle and I'm pretty sure the war."

"Oh John!" was all Irene could say. She stared at him for a moment before rallying and trying to cheer him up. "At least I taught you to say String instead of Yarn like Russell does."

She got a smile out of him with that.

"Everyone is important John but will you think I'm terrible if I say that I'm glad it wasn't Cara or Russell?"

"How can I Irene when I was praying for the same thing?"

They just stared at each other after that until Alice cut the connection. There really wasn't anything to say.


	14. Something New

Jedikiah never let up, always pressuring John to do more, to pick up the pace. It took him less time to become proficient at teleporting to four places simultaneously then it had taken him to master three. He was soon stable enough that he no longer fell to his knees. A couple of deep steadying breaths, a mental reorganization and he could both fight and teleport afterwards with very little recovery time.

But John was under enormous stress and he was beginning to burn out. It had been a blow to him to lose Mike and David and he lived in constant fear that Cara, Russell or Stephen might do something stupid.

Stephen still contacted him as soon as the suppression cuff was off, but at least was careful never to do it when the Founder was in the room with him. John pleaded over and over again_. "Let it rest Stephen. There's nothing you can do."_

"_Tell me why?"_ Stephen would demand.

John would just refuse and shut him out; fearful of leaking any information about B, knowing it would result in a rescue attempt that could never succeed. He stubbornly refused to respond to Cara at all.

He had just finished another argument with Stephen, his appetite had been off, and the girls had driven him nuts this morning, once again taking great delight in pestering him about what he and Maritza did at night. His patience was not just worn thin, it was quite simply gone.

Teleporting two people was old hat for John by now. Today after he had repeated the same maneuver seven times in a row he felt justified in complaining. "Why do we have to keep doing this? We all know what we're doing. We're perfect."

He sat leaning against a bench in the room, wiping his forehead with his hand. He knew he should just keep his mouth shut but he couldn't stop himself.

And of course Jedikiah immediately took him up on it announcing. "You're right John. Let's try three."

John gave a much put upon sigh, dropping his hand, and turning his head to regard his mentor. "Three?" He couldn't keep the attitude out of his voice. "Have you noticed I have only two hands?"

Jedikiah's piercing stare and set face, let alone his frosty tone, should have been a clear warning to John to let it go. "I said we try three."

John shook his head, staring at the floor. Kane looked at him and then turned to Jedikiah. There was a silent exchange between the two men. Kane's facial expression clearly asking if he was sure this was wise. Jedikiah acknowledged Kane's concern but indicated he knew what he was doing.

"John, try with Maritza, Ponzi, and Jim."

John crossed his arms and stayed put, the mulish, petulant expression on his face made him look younger than his years.

"John, are you refusing an order?"

"Ask me to do something I have a chance of doing. I'm exhausted and you're wasting my time. I'm telling you I can't teleport three people."

"How do you know unless you try?" Jedikiah would not back down from this war of wills.

"Ah hello. I'm a TP. I'm the expert here. You're just the human." John's tone was so disrespectful that Maritza murmured under her breath. "Bad move John boy." Jim looked at him sideways, shaking his head while Ponzi rolled his eyes. _That kid was gonna get smacked down._

Kane just looked amused, interested in how Jedikiah would handle this situation.

Jedikiah had stayed patient up to this point but there was no way he was taking crap from one of his trainees. Two quick strides took him over to John. He grabbed him by the back of his shirt shaking him.

"You're the one that's told me the training manuals are wrong. That we lay everything out according to formulas and that's not the way it should be. You say teleportation is a feel."

Jedikiah pushed him off balance so he fell to his butt and elbows.

"So feel your way into teleporting three agents at once." Jedikiah walked away and then came back. "And since you need to concentrate on the job at hand its best you don't have any distractions. You get to talk to the girls and your brainy friend when you figure out how to teleport three people."

He returned to his seat, back rigid, arms folded, face adamant.

The four team members gathered around the fallen John. Ponzi clapped slowly. "You are a true diplomat boy."

Kane just shook his head and reached a hand out to the younger man sprawled on the floor. John took it and the man easily pulled him to his feet.

Jim and Maritza had nothing to say.

John sighed, totally discouraged, and attempted to spread his hand to cover both Maritza and Ponzi's shoulders. Jim had absolutely refused to be on the side with two people. "You'll leave me in between and I'll never get out." Ponzi's eyes widened but Maritza just punched him on the shoulder. "Don't be such a baby."

The big man still didn't look comfortable but he stayed put. John teleported but only succeeded in moving Jim. The other two were left behind.

Over and over again until John couldn't do it anymore. He just sat on the floor, head hanging.

Jedikiah walked over and booted him with a carefully crafted Italian leather shoe. John didn't react.

"I think John needs to go back to his room for awhile." Kane blandly proposed. Jedikiah met his gaze and shrugged.

"You guys take him back."

They waited until they were the only ones in the room. They walked over to the bleachers set up for observers. "Do you really think he can do this?" Kane opened the conversation.

Jedikiah considered carefully before replying. "If anyone can it's him."

"Okay then the problem is he's convinced he can't. He's beaten before he tries." Kane laid out the situation as he saw it.

"I agree. So what are you suggesting?"

"Let's get him drunk." Kane shrugged.

Jedikiah burst out laughing. "Let the subconscious mind take over. Might work."

"Plus the kid's stale. He's exhausted, frustrated. He has nothing to look forward to. The Irene girl would have told him about his friends. He's hunkered down enduring, like a prisoner for life. We need to throw him off balance."

Jedikiah weighed the man's words. The two respected each other as experts in their field and he was able to examine the suggestion dispassionately. "I agree. When?"

"Tonight."

Jedikiah's brows rose. "He's still in a snit."

"Yeah but he'll have just enough time that the memory of his attempts will be in his mind but he'll be relaxed. He'll either be able to do it or he won't. If he can't then we change our long term strategy."

Jedikiah agreed. "Let him sleep a couple of hours. We'll go out around 10 o'clock."

John was fast asleep on the sofa when Alice chimed. "Shower and get dressed in street clothes John."

He opened one eye. "What did you say?"

"Your monitoring indicates your hearing is acute. Why must I repeat everything I tell you?"

"Because most of what you say is crap." John opened the other eye and rolled over, slowly sitting up. He rubbed his face, thinking he really needed to get the stubble on his chin under control.

"That is not a true statement." Alice responded.

John sighed. "Street clothes?"

"Yes, you are going outside."

John's interest was piqued despite himself. The only forays outside were to run laps and lately that had been curtailed to concentrate on teleportation. He got up and went to the dresser. His clothes choices were limited since other than uniforms his only option was the jeans, Henley and leather jacket he wore when he was captured. He shrugged. _Beggars can't be choosers._

Promptly at 10 pm the door slid open revealing five people. Jedikiah was immaculately suited as usual. The other men did not have suits but they wore obviously expensive casual pants, shirts and jackets. Maritza looked stunning in a short dress and really high heels. Her muscles were exposed but it somehow did not detract from her femininity. She wore bright red lipstick and her hair was allowed to curl riotously around her face. John couldn't help an appreciative glance which pleased her.

Jedikiah looked him up and down obviously not approving what he was seeing. "This is the best you can do?" He took in the shaggy hair and scruffy face. "You look like a bum."

John immediately fired up. "Sorry. My paycheck appears to have been sidetracked for the last I don't know how many months and we haven't made any trips to the mall. And in case you hadn't noticed I'm only allowed plastic scissors."

Kane immediately intervened pulling John by the arm. "Let's get going."

"Where?" No one responded. When the official black vehicle pulled up in front of one of the trendiest nightclubs in town John was shocked.

"Here?"

"We all need a break." Kane told him while Jedikiah ordered the driver to stay on call.

Kane calmly dispensed cash wherever needed with the result that a table was brought to the front of the dance floor and drinks started flowing. It seemed unreal to John. He unobtrusively pinched himself to see if he was hallucinating but the rhythm of the music was pounding in his ears and people were constantly bumping into him. He couldn't read anyone because of the suppression cuff but he was kind of glad. This many people would be tough to handle after his months of limited contact. Maritza immediately jumped up pulling Kane to the dance floor. "I need to move."

John's eyes followed them. He was shocked when he watched Kane. He hadn't expected someone so big and muscle bound to be able to dance. _The guy had rhythm._

Ponzi and Jim pushed a shot towards him. "Drink up kid."

"Nah." John objected. "I'll just have a beer."

"Real men drink shots." Ponzi overruled him. "Take it with the beer."

"What's the object here?" When Jim and Ponzi got up to follow some pretty girls who had been eyeing them John slid over next to Jedikiah. "I don't get it."

Jedikiah remained calm. "Kane told you. It's gotten too stressful and everyone needs a break."

John didn't look convinced. His former mentor did nothing without a goal in mind.

AS the evening wore on and they managed to push more drinks on John he soon stopped worrying. He got up and danced with Maritza. She taught him some very suggestive dance moves and he went along with it grinding into her. It felt so good to not care even if only for a few hours.

Startled watchful eyes caught sight of them. There was a flurry of silent conversation and then the owners quickly ducked to a back alley, teleporting out to report what they had seen.

By the time the group left John was staggering. He was more than a little dizzy and he ended up with his head resting against Jedikiah's shoulder, which amused the man no end. "You never could handle liquor John."

"ish not true." John slurred. "I did good."

"Yeah, right. Sure." Jedikiah didn't bother to contradict him.

They pulled up to the front of the Ultra headquarters and John was helped out by Ponzi who had started a good natured debate with him. "I think you can teach me to teleport."

John shook his head owlishly. "No way."

"I taught you to fight." Ponzi feigned drunkenness. The group was composed of four of the hardest heads around and none of them had consumed enough alcohol to give them more than a slight buzz. Jedikiah was also unaffected.

"Let's go see." Jim suggested according to the pre arranged plan.

They went to the training area. The evening security people were stunned by their loud boisterous behavior but everyone knew this group had top security. There would be a lot of buzz about this at shift change.

The debate continued as Maritza tried to remove John's leather jacket. "I can do that." His efforts to help were clumsy and uncoordinated and finally Maritza lost patience and stripped it off him.

He smiled drunkenly at Ponzi. "She wants me!"

They all laughed at that. "Don't think you'd be able to do much tonight boy, not in the shape you're in." Jim's astute comment caused another round of laughter with even John joining in. "Guesh not." He admitted.

Kane stripped his Henley up and over his shoulders, confusing John. "Is it time for bed?"

"Nope," Ponzi reminded John. "You're going to show me how to teleport. You promised."

John thought for a moment, appearing confused. "Yeah, I did, didn't I?"

"Okay, let's go."

"Wait. I want to see." Maritza linked her arm around John's bare upper arm.

"Me too." Kane mimicked her pose on the other side.

John was an agreeable drunk. He smiled charmingly. "We'll make it a party."

Jim looked at him for a moment and then lifted John's hand placing it firmly on his shoulder. "I want to feel it too."

Ponzi said. "I'm ready." It took John two tries before he managed to grab the man's shoulder.

John started to giggle and stood for a moment, dizzy from the alcohol, trying to figure out how to show the human how to teleport. He reached for the area of his brain where he always felt a sensation when he teleported and then reached for Ponzi's mind. He couldn't make a connection and fumbled for a moment. He didn't have enough control to command the way he normally did so he resorted to what he had argued about with Jedikiah. He relaxed allowing the feeling to overwhelm him, to flow thick like liquid silver, to embrace him and whoosh.

The five of them were at the other end of the room. Jedikiah half rose from where he was sitting on the bleachers. He pressed a speed call dial on his phone and spoke briefly.

"You did it Ponzi. You did it." John drunkenly congratulated the man who stared at him dumbfounded. Maritza nudged him and he snapped to, playing along. "Yeah, yeah I did do it. I'm great. What a great teacher you are. Let me try it one more time John."

Once again John felt the slip in his mind, the easy effortless slide so different from his urgent commanding when he teleported two.

The five ended up at the other end of the room facing the Founder who had teleported in response to Jedikiah's urgent call.

John faced the Founder, utterly confused when he was greeted with approval. "Good work John."

John, dizzier now, drunkenly pointed a finger at the Founder. "Hah! I'm better then you. I taught human to tele . . . . He stopped a look of distress on his face. He tried again. "To tele . . ."

He turned slightly green and vomited covering Maritza's high heels with foul smelling liquid. The Founder had quickly stepped back out of range.

"John!" She wailed. "These shoes are new."

John hung his head, his look of shame mollifying her anger. He resembled nothing so much as a contrite puppy that had peed on the carpet and knew it was wrong.

"Oh!" He complained. "I don't feel so good."

The Founder shook his head. "Get the young fool to his room." He watched at the two men supported John between them. Maritza, a look of utmost disgust on her face, stepped out of her shoes, and walked barefoot from the room. She dropped the shoes in a waste basket near the door.

The Founder looked between Kane and Jedikiah. "This is more then I hoped for. Accelerate the training."

"Sir, we run the risk of pushing John into open rebellion." Kane felt he had to bring up the possibility.

The Founder frowned and crossed his arms. "Are the hostages not sufficient anymore?"

"They are Sir." Jedikiah responded. "I don't believe he'll try to escape but he'll have more . . ah . . shall we say temper tantrums."

The Founder nodded, understanding. "Then throw in some incentives. He needs to see that cooperation is rewarded."

He waved a hand dismissing the two humans. He stood for awhile contemplating how this new development fell in with his plans. He was quite pleased when he finally teleported home.


	15. Something Even Newer

The next morning monitoring was skipped giving John a little more sleeping time. The door slid open on schedule for his visit with the girls. Jedikiah walked in wrinkling his nose. The apartment reeked of stale alcohol and sour vomit.

John was sprawled out on the bed, shoes still on.

Jedikiah prodded him, a look of disgust on his face.

When John attempted to get up Jedikiah said in measured tones. "You . . are . . disgusting."

John had no answer for that. He pulled a tee shirt on and stumbled out the door. Jedikiah cuffed his hands but other than that made a point of not touching him. When they reached the large glass enclosure they followed the usual routine.

B, the first one in walked over to him. She pointedly pinched her nose with her fingers and backed off. "Stinks." She stayed as far away from him as possible.

Jedikiah watched as the sisters approached him. John had slumped to his butt. He tried to smile and said. "Hey morning."

Amy looked outraged. "Your breath is horrible!" Melissa pointed to his greasy hair and the sweat sheen on his face. "It's coming out of his pores. Even his skin smells."

They turned to Jedikiah whom they normally did not acknowledge. "Get us out of here." "He's nasty."

Jedikiah considered. "You know John I've been accused of being a cruel indifferent man but even I see no point in torturing these kids."

He told the orderlies. "Put the kids back and then take that" He pointed to John. "and bring him to the showers. Scrub him down, cut his hair and trim that scruff on his face."

When John was finally brought to the training room he was clean and presentable but he still felt terrible. His head ached, he was nauseous, and he just wanted to curl up in a ball and sleep.

He was surprised to find Dr. Annex there. The doctor usually didn't attend the training sessions. He looked smug and held a syringe in his hand. John was wary but the doctor offered. "I understand you overindulged last night."

Several knowing laughs from the team members made him groan. "Well I just wanted to show you that not all shots hurt you."

John looked at him from under his eyebrows. The doctor waved the syringe. "This can alleviate a lot of the symptoms you're feeling."

John wanted to tell the man to go to hell, that he would never turn to him for help, but he felt so rotten, he just nodded okay.

"Good, turn around and drop your pants." The doctor said briskly.

"What?" John was outraged.

"This has to go into muscle." The doctor countered.

"Can't you do the arm?" John argued.

"And why would I be willing to do anything special for you John? You haven't exactly been cooperative."

Snickers greeted him but he knew when he was beaten. The doctor wasn't exactly gentle but if it helped he could take a little pain. The doctor immediately left and the training started with absolutely no consideration for John's delicate state.

Ponzi wouldn't let up that morning. He kept needling John that he couldn't handle a little liquor and miming someone vomiting. He was always the roughest member of the team and normally John didn't let it get under his skin.

The drug was helping but John was still a little nauseous and was not in the mood for the ribbing. Besides his butt was sore from the needle and he retaliated.

"_At least I don't have a face like a monkey's butt."_

Ponzi's eyes narrowed. "You calling me ugly?"

"_I don't think even you're mother thought you were good looking."_

"Boy, you're looking for a smack down."

"_And who's going to give it to me?"_

Ponzi deliberately got up and went towards John who met him halfway, their aggression mystifying the others. Kane quickly grabbed Ponzi while Jim held John. Maritza smacked Ponzi. "What are you doing?"

"You heard the kid. He was whispering but you must have heard him. He said I was ugly. No way am I gonna take that from him." He looked from one stunned face to the other. "You heard him." He insisted.

Kane looked at him like he was nuts. "Okay I thought you could handle your liquor much better than that. John didn't say anything."

"Yes he did." There was usually a TP on duty when they trained. It was more for an extra layer of security since they never interfered, attending to their own work. This particular morning it was an extremely powerful skin head. He eyed John with something akin to shock while reaching out to the Founder.

The Founder teleported in and communicated with the TP. _"Are you sure?"_

"_We need to confirm but I clearly heard him and he was not verbalizing."_

The two walked up to Ponzi who insisted. "He said it. He did."

The Founder impatiently waved Kane off who had moved close, protective of his man. Kane hesitated and then backed up, but not too far.

The Founder and the TP put their hands on either side of Ponzi's face. He looked bewildered as they ruffled through his memories. "Impossible." The Founder whispered.

"It's there. Very faint. Very static but there." The TP and the Founder both turned to look at John who immediately became defensive.

"What? I just lost my temper. I feel like crap and he wouldn't stop. So I called him ugly, so what?"

"Take him back to his room." The Founder ordered.

Kane pointed to his three and gave a jerk of his thumb. They quickly hustled John out while Jedikiah and Kane waited.

"What just happened here?" Jedikiah asked.

The TP responded. "John contacted the human telepathically."

"What?" "That's not possible!"

A quick chopping motion by the Founder stopped all conversation. "I want Annex informed. We need to discuss this."

The doctor was excited beyond belief. "Really! This is marvelous! Are you sure?"

The skin head replied. "It is confirmed. The memory of John's words are in the human's brain. I don't know how but John was able to communicate without speaking."

Jedikiah pondered, hand on his chin. "Do you think it was because it was Ponzi he was trying to teach to teleport last night?"

The skin head, not aware of what had taken place the previous evening, gave Jedikiah a sideways glance that spoke volumes.

The Founder, catching the look, quickly filled the TP in on how John had been manipulated and what had been accomplished.

Now the TP looked intrigued. "It is a distinct possibility that because he tried so hard last night to connect, futilely of course, to the human's mind to teach him how to teleport that he did make some type of connection. Weak obviously but he did connect.

Meanwhile the doctor was bustling around shouting orders, calling in all of his team members, even if they were on vacation.

"Bring up all John's brain scans. I want everything we have on him."

A vexed frown crossed his face and everyone started talking at once, knowing that once again he was lamenting all the records John had destroyed when he left Ultra.

Doctor Annex had pulled out all stops. His entire team worked nonstop reviewing images and records. Outside specialists were consulted as needed. Lunch and supper were brought in and then as the debate raged back and forth snacks and finally breakfast. A tired and disheveled Annex called in the Founder, Kane and Jedikiah. He had multiple images of John's brain on all the monitors. His team stood by ready to support him. He used a cursor to highlight an area on one of the monitors. "See how stripped and raw this area looks. How primitive." The three men really had no idea what they were looking at but for the sake of moving forward they agreed.

"The raw area is where we did the neural stripping destroying the area of the brain that inhibits killing in TP." He moved the cursor again highlighting another section. "See this small area here. Just visible behind it. We believe when we burnt out the portion of his brain inhibiting killing we exposed this area giving John the ability to access it if he so desired. See how this area is coated but this small section here has a break in the sheath. We think this raw area is what gives John the ability to contact humans mentally. It will always be crude because the human brain doesn't have the capacity to fully accept mental telepathy, kind of like HD signals being sent to an older model tube TV. You'll get a picture but it will never be crisp."

The Founder tapped his fingers on the table. "This would be invaluable in deploying alpha squads.

"Agreed." Kane nodded.

Jedikiah shifted in his seat. "Absolutely. But why has he just developed this ability?"

The others nodded curious.

"He hasn't just developed it. It was available after the manipulation. We might have discovered it then by reviewing his scans." He shrugged. "But we might not have because we weren't looking for this development. But remember he's never been pushed to use it and he's never been shown. He has no role model. Humans learn by following adults and mimicking and then experimenting on their own. He would have had no reason to try this. He 'knew' humans couldn't hear him just as he 'knew' he couldn't teleport more than two people. He was stressed today and he reacted without thinking, allowing what he had experienced last night to guide him."

The doctor allowed them to absorb what he had said and then put forth the thing he was most excited about.

"But the best part is I think I can improve it." Annex stated confidently.

"No way." Jedikiah argued. "You've killed or driven insane everyone but him in your experiments. We can't take a chance on losing him.

The Founder frowned. "Not worth the risk."

Annex argued and showed diagrams explaining why the risk was minimal. "John's already shown he's resilient to this type of manipulation."

He looked from one to the other. "You don't seriously think I would put my greatest success in any danger do you?"

The debate raged on for another hour with Dr. Annex bringing up scans and obtaining corroboration from his colleagues. At the end of the day it was decided he would be allowed to manipulate John's mind one more time.

"Make no mistake. If John dies, so do you." The Founder blandly announced.

Dr. Annex blanched but quickly assured him. "This will work."


	16. Action Taken

The day had come and John was panic stricken. The decision had been made to casually inform him the morning of the procedure, making light of it, so it would not come as a complete shock. A monitoring and training session was scheduled, trying to keep things as normal as possible, not allowing him too much time to dwell on what was coming. He had remained calm until they brought him to the room and tried to lead him into THE booth.

Complicating matters was the mistake of not putting a suppression cuff back on him. He immediately teleported to the opposite side of the room.

"What's going on? You said it was something minor. What are you going to do to me?" He kept asking but no one would reply. Kane and his group tried to talk him down, afraid to get too close knowing he could leave the building if he chose.

Jedikiah, hearing the alarms, knew immediately what was going on. He sprinted to the room knocking aside any of the startled agents who didn't immediately flatten themselves against the wall.

"Are you an idiot?" He accused the doctor. "You know what he went through. You can't put him in the booth. Prepare a table."

He turned to face John.

"Jedikiah." The man recognized that one word for what it was. A plea for help.

"Easy son."

"I can't do this." John's eyes darted wildly from group to group. He stood in a fighting stance, panting, mouth open.

"Are you going to run?" Jedikiah asked calmly, straightening his jacket.

"No, but I can't do this."

"Do you still want to protect Irene and the girls or don't you care about them anymore?" Jedikiah watched John nod his head in a series of jerks. He was secretly relieved. The med rooms had no crystals to activate and if John bolted from headquarters he wasn't sure he could get him back.

"Okay then. Let me help you." Jedikiah spread his hands out wide and walked slowly towards him, deviating to pick up a bottle of water on the way. He took his time, uncapping the bottle, and taking a sip.

He smacked his lips and then offered it to John. "You look thirsty. Have something to drink."

John relaxed his stance and reached out a trembling hand. Jedikiah moved closer offering the bottle. A master at keeping his thoughts hidden Jedikiah was able to pull a suppression cuff from his pocket and lock it on John's wrist at the same time his hand closed around the bottle.

John jumped back shaking his arm as if he could free himself from the cuff.

Several techs moved forward only to stop at Jedikiah's quick hand gesture. He looked to Maritza and motioned her over with his eyes. She cautiously sidled up to John and started gently rubbing his back. From the depths of her memory came a song her grandma used to sing to all the babies when she wanted to calm them down. She crooned it under her breath, slowly moving her hand over to grasp his arm while Jedikiah firmly held him by the other. He put one hand over John's eyes, a trick he had used on him when he was a kid and hated needles.

He talked him through it just like he had done when John was young. "This isn't going to be bad John. You just need to relax."

He guided John over to an operating room type table and Ponzi and Jim helped position him up on it. An orderly moved forward to strap him in but Jedikiah stopped him. "No straps. We'll hold him."

Staff moved quickly and efficiently transferring monitoring equipment from the booth to the table.

They slit his shirt and pants applying sticky contacts connecting electrodes, wrapping blood pressure equipment around his arm, monitors on his fingers. More contacts were stuck to his forehead.

Dr, Annex quickly motioned a tech over. Jedikiah growled. "One try. No misses." The man's hand shook and a woman impatiently stepped in, shoving him aside. She slipped a board under John's elbow, quickly swabbed the area with alcohol and slipped the needle in like a knife through butter. She expertly taped him up before John could react. She moved to the other arm and slid in a port just as efficiently.

Jedikiah kept a hand over John's eyes and others moved forward to position themselves on his arms and legs. At a signal from the tech Jedikiah gently pushed John' head to the side exposing the ceratoid artery. A syringe was pushed into a port on the IV bag and they watched as a golden liquid slowly trickled into his arm. As John relaxed the woman swabbed his neck with disinfectant and deftly slipped a catheter in, taping it in place. She wait for a sign from Annex before slowly and carefully injecting a green liquid.

John started to shake. His teeth chattered. "Cold. Cold."

Dr Annex sprang into action. "Get the heated blankets."

One of several portable chambers was opened and a blanket quickly extracted and spread over John.

The monitors beeped alarmingly and John continued to shake. "Pressure is rising." "Heart rate is rising." "EEG waves abnormal." "Temperature dropping."

Pressure was increased on his arms and legs to keep him in place. Then as quickly as it started the shaking subsided and the monitors slowly dropped to normal levels. The only exception was his body temperature which stayed low.

Dr. Annex leaned in close to John. "Can you hear me?"

John didn't respond so Annex nudged Jedikiah who removed the hand covering John's eyes and stroked the side of his face. "How you feeling?"

"Tired. Want to sleep."

Relived smiles broke out all over the room.

Suddenly John tossed his head from side to side.

"I'm gonna puke."

Jedikiah slipped an arm under John's back and heaved him to a sitting position. A white coated lab tech pushed a green plastic tub under his mouth. "Make sure you catch it all." Annex ordered.

It was just in time as John heaved minute amounts of a foul smelling acid liquid.

"Let me smell it." Annex demanded. Maritza and Ponzi exchanged. "Is this guy for real looks?" but didn't say a word.

The doctor stuck his nose almost into it and pronounced. "Stomach acid. Give me a strip."

He dipped a thin strip into it and then looked at the results. "Good, no blood."

There were satisfied smiles and a few back slaps.

"I want a brain scan."

Jedikiah lowered John back to a prone position while he again complained. "Tired want to sleep."

"You can John. I don't think there's any more needles." He looked questioning at the doctor who pointed to the IV on one side and the port on the other and nodded. "No more needles John." They quickly removed the catheter from his neck and bandaged him up.

John grabbed for Jedikiah's hand. "Don't leave me."

"I won't." Jedikiah promised. "I'll be here."

"I want another sedative." Annex began issuing orders. "No screw ups. You have his body weight. Take into account the medication he just received. Double check all your calculations and then run them by me. Draw labs from the port every 15 minutes for an hour and then every half hour for another two."

Once the brain scan was complete John was brought to a temperature controlled monitoring room. The glass enclosed area was surrounded by a booth filled with instruments manned by technicians. A nurse was on duty in the room.

Jedikiah stood over the bed gazing down on the pale figure. He had quickly loosened and then discarded his tie and suit jacket, carefully folding them over the back of the comfortable recliner provided for him. Soon he unbuttoned his shirt and rolled up the cuffs. The room was maintained at a temperature higher than what was normally considered comfortable to compensate for John's current inability to keep his body temperature at a steady level.

John stirred once. "I can't see. Am I blind?"

Jedikiah smiled. "You're eyes are covered John. They're monitoring you and the lights are bright. You need to sleep now."

"Kay." Was the only reply. John, reassured by Jedikiah, soon drifted back to sleep.

Dr. Annex and his top advisors reviewed the brain scan. He couldn't have been more pleased. "This is everything I hoped for. Just enough exposed. Not too much. Not too little. With a little rest, some healing, he should easily be able to maintain contact with a human within the constraints of our limited receiving capabilities."

Congratulations were exchanged before they reviewed his current medical state. The doctor in charge of monitoring John reported that he was in excellent shape and recommended returning him to his room by the morning. The only caveat was he seemed to be sensitive to cold but they all felt that was a small price to pay for their success.

"Let him get back to surroundings he's accustomed to but suspend any training or workouts for a couple of days. He doesn't need to be confined to his bed but he should take it easy."

Everyone agreed and the meeting wrapped up.


	17. Reactions

Stephen knew something was up when the alarms sounded and Jedikiah bolted from the room. The only thing he was able to pick up from him was fear. _Jedikiah was afraid?_

A senior agent took over the training program while Stephen secretly fretted, his mind only half on what he was doing, with the inevitable result that he got his butt thoroughly kicked.

He periodically reached out to John only to be met with silence. He kept reassuring himself. _It's just that the suppression cuff is on. That's all, it's just the cuff. _But then his mind would play devil's advocate. _Yeah, but why would they change his schedule? This is when they practice teleportation._

He was sick with apprehension and had to suppress the urge to scream as the agent kept reviewing the same maneuver over and over and over. Just when he thought he was going to lose it, the agent finally called it quits.

Stephen had worked hard to make as many contacts as possible with the human employees at headquarters. He was a naturally sociable guy and had always been openly pleasant. Some of the TPs adopted a superior attitude or avoided contacts with the humans, convinced they were detested. He made a point of learning everyone's name and saying good morning and he had gradually built up a sizable number of casual acquaintances among the support staff. He took advantage of this now and under the guise of water cooler gossip was able to learn that a medical experiment conducted by Dr. Annex himself, no less, had gone down today. Scuttlebutt was it had started out rocky but all the big wig white coats were patting themselves on the back and exchanging congratulations so it must have turned out well.

He left as soon as it was feasible, teleporting to the underground subway station he was beginning to think of as a second home.

Cara and Russell practically stampeded him.

"I'm afraid to ask." Cara said. "I've felt your agitation all day."

Russell ran his hand nervously through his hair, looking apprehensive. "Tell me it's not more bad news!"

He motioned for them to move to another area and Cara led them to the outskirts of the abandoned station.

"I really don't know. I was able to find out they experimented on someone today." He hesitated, made a face, and then added. "I'm afraid it may have been on John."

"Oh crap." Russell buried his face in his hands while Cara just looked stricken. Her anger followed and they felt it like a black wave pounding their skulls. Both put their hands to their heads and pleaded with her to stop.

She got herself under control. "Sorry. It's just that he's already been through so much."

She clenched her hands. "I have got to get through to him. Sooner or later they are going to take him out of headquarters again and I want to know when and where."

"Cara. Please. Don't do anything rash." Russell pleaded.

Both Cara and Stephen looked stunned.

"Did a pod plant replace the Russell I know? Always the one pleading caution now!" Stephen inquired, only half in jest.

"Ah, I'd like to remind you both that so far nothing we have done has really gone right. Look at our track record. We've missed two breakouts," He paused obviously hating what he was going to say next. "and gotten two of our own killed."

The wounded look on Cara's face made him want to take it back, but he persisted. "We have to think like John. If it looks and smells like a trap then it's a trap."

He looked from one to the other. "Okay?"

They both took a deep steadying breath and confirmed. "Okay."

~ X ~

The following morning Jedikiah informed the girls that they'd have a couple of hours with John. He watched as they entered the enclosure and then turned to leave. He hesitated, debated with himself, and finally turned back. "Go easy on him okay."

B's mouth dropped open, while the sisters exchanged stunned glances. Finally Melissa responded. "We will."

John was pacing instead of following his customary practice of sitting. They conferred silently and began a game with a ball tossing it between them using a complicated pattern. No hands of course. After a half hour John finally slid down the wall to sit on his butt. Melissa and Amy continued to play while B slowly walked over. He looked briefly at her as she put her arms around his neck and pressed her face to the side of his in her customary posture. _"John hurts."_

He smiled and reached a hand over to caress her hair. _"I'm okay B. Don't worry."_

He closed his eyes, allowing her thoughts to soothe him. She stayed that way, for once not pressing him for remembrances of Cara.

The ball kept bouncing in the same soothing rhythm but Melissa and Amy were slowly moving ever closer to John. They sensed that he was in a twilight state just before slipping into sleep.

They tapped into his thoughts. A man John knew kept saying the same thing over and over again_. He's an Ultra Freak._ He tried to cover his ears but he couldn't stop hearing it. They saw it as he did and realized this was a member of his group. Soon the other people in the scene took up the chant. _He's just an Ultra Freak._

John roused, catching them eavesdropping. He quickly clamped down on his thoughts.

"_Don't hide what happened from us John." _

They felt his shame as he refused.

"_You don't have to hide from us. We're not the outside ones, the ones you've protected. The ones who judge without knowing what it's like to be at Ultra. The ones who don't live in cages. We've been here. We've seen what they do to our kind."_ Amy lectured him as if he was her younger brother.

Melissa continued. "_You have no idea what we've felt John. People that we knew from the other cages . . how they came back . . what they were like after . . how bad it got before they disappeared for ever . . and those were the ones who came back. We will never blame you for what they do to you."_

"_Shame on Ultra John, not on you."_

He slowly lowered his gaze, trying to relax, taking a deep mental breath and allowing the images to flow. They felt his fear, how he reached out to Jedikiah, the pain, the intense cold. And finally his worse fear . . . that he would be changed so much he would now truly be what he had been accused of being . . a freak. That even if he made it back to Cara and his adopted subway family he would not be accepted. He had never fit into a foster family. Even the good ones couldn't handle the strange things that happened around him. Passed from family to family until the only ones that would take him were the ones like the last one; the bum that made a living off the kids he housed, drinking the money away. Never fitting in at Ultra either. Always the youngest, the smallest, the easy target for the others. Taunted for what the others saw as favoritism from Jedikiah but held to the same physical and talent standards as the older kids. Fighting always fighting to find a place.

"_But we'll always be your family."_ Melissa sent him.

"_Thanks Melissa."_

"_Missy."_

"_What?"_

"_I've always been Missy to my family. Melissa is for outsiders."_

He drifted into sleep soon after comforted by their acceptance. They continued playing ball while Melissa cushioned him with a cocoon of soothing warm thoughts. She tried to pacify Amy's bitter anger at the same time. _I know. I know but there's nothing we can do._

~ X ~

Eventually the Founder demanded a demonstration. He turned to John. _"Tell the Doctor I'm pleased with your work."_

John opened his mouth but the Founder stopped him. _"Send it from your mind John."_

John struggled while the Founder monitored. _"Not from there. Search. Find a way. No. Feel for it."_

The doctor turned white as he heard. _"The Founder said he has no further use for you and I'm to kill you."_

John was punished with a quick cuff to the head.

The doctor, by now realizing that John was having a joke at his expense, protested. "Not the head. Don't hit him in the head."

John's sly little smile showed he was unrepentant.

Jedikiah just shook his head while Kane raised an eyebrow and the other three asked. "What's going on?"

John simultaneously sent to all of them. _"I told them the Founder asked me to kill him."_

It was faint, like a whisper but they heard it. The Founder turned to each of the humans and heard again the echo in their heads.

"He told you all the same thing at the same time."

Annex looked excited. "Did he really do that?"

"That's impossible." John walked over to Jedikiah and read his thought, hearing his own mental voice in the man's head. Faced with the evidence he had to accept it. In a way it was relief to know this was the result of the manipulation. This was not something to fear. He probed the new place in his mind the same way your tongue just has to keep touching a sore in your mouth only it wasn't exactly sore, more like tender. The kid's innate acceptance and understanding and the realization that he hadn't been turned into a new type of devil helped John accept himself.


	18. Lunch

They brought in pizza for the joint training session lunch break. Jedikiah detested the smell of pizza and looked sourly down his nose at it. He would be having a leisurely business lunch with the Founder and Max Kane in about an hour. He watched as the group gathered round the mountain of boxes, revolted by the amount of the cheesy strips Ponzi could shovel down. The young TP agents, washing the gooey concoction down with gallons of soda, certainly seemed to enjoy it. Stephen hadn't had a problem wolfing down at least six pieces.

John stood off to the side, not part of the noisy group. Jedikiah knew something was preying on his mind. He had the same untouched piece of pizza on his plate for ten minutes now. Jedikiah had been aware for the last day and a half that John had been darting calculating sideways glances at him but when Jedikiah turned to him he quickly looked away. A couple of times when they weren't surrounded he had opened his mouth, only to shut it when someone approached them.

It had amused Jedikiah to play dumb but finally he took pity on John. "Walk with me. I want to get away from the overwhelming smell of pizza."

John smiled. "You were a never a pizza kind of guy. Steak if I remember right."

"A good cut of steak." Jedikiah confirmed. He gave the paper plate John brought along a disgusted look. "I thought I taught you better."

"Ah . . I haven't exactly been living the high life since I left Ultra." John kept the sarcasm low key.

"Your choice John. Not my fault. Your life was good here."

John shook his head not wanting to start a debate on a subject they could never agree on.

Jedikiah pushed opened the door to his office and invited John in, pointing to a long low settee. "Take a seat."

Jedikiah poured himself a cup of coffee. "Want one?"

John shook his head, still holding on to the greasy paper plate with the slice of pizza. Jedikiah took his time adding cream and sugar.

"You've wanted to say something John, what it is?" Jedikiah sipped his coffee looking down at the lad.

John looked up questioning. Jedikiah just smiled and shook his head. "I know you John. You've wanted to say something for awhile now. So spill it."

John swallowed nervously and poked the pizza. He looked down at the floor.

"I wanted to thank you." He mumbled.

"What?" Jedikiah asked.

"I wanted to thank you for staying with me when I asked you to." Having finally said it John quickly picked up the slice of pizza and took a bite out of it.

Jedikiah smiled down at the dirty blonde head concentrating on the food. "Not a problem. Whenever you've asked I've been there for you, haven't I?"

He nudged John's boot with his shoe. "Haven't I?"

"Yeah. You have." John admitted.

"And I always will John." Jedikiah watched him for a reaction but the young man concentrated on chewing the cold pizza. His jaw movements were mechanical; the food had no taste for him. Jedikiah was just about to suggest they head back when John, studiously keeping his attention on the floor said. "I'm not going to get away this time, am I?"

Jedikiah had to strain to hear the softly spoken words. He stared at the bowed head. He realized he hated hearing the defeat in that voice. Part of him wanted to assure John that everything would be okay. But he knew John wasn't a kid he could shield anymore. He was an asset – a valuable asset and the truth was he was never going to get away.

When they had worked together he had tried to not lie to the boy unless it was absolutely necessary. So he forced himself to say in a quiet unemotional voice. "No, John. You're never going to get away. This is your life from now on."

As he watched the head bow even further as if another weight had been placed on it Jedikiah fought against the pain in his chest. Funny how the heart really can hurt when it's someone you care about.

There were two people in his life he had risked his career for. Morgan and this boy now a young man. He shook his head trying to figure out why this one meant so much. He had deceived so many others. Played whatever it took – father figure, good cop, avuncular friend, stern commander. He had watched so many die, many of those deaths ordered by him. Was it because this one wanted so bad to please him? Was it because he admired his courage? Was it because the cards had dealt the skinny underweight kid a crap hand but he took what he had and worked with it. No complaints. No 'why me?' whining. He had been beaten and bullied and seen the few he had cared about die and weathered all of it. Survived. Maybe that was it . . because the kid was a survivor.

He, Jedikiah Price, was the actual agent of this kid's fall. It was his approval the boy sought when he volunteered to take the drug. He hadn't wanted John to do it but John had something to prove. Prove to him that he was worthy of his attention.

Jedikiah knew this soul searching was fruitless. He nudged John. "Move over."

When John made room on the settee Jedikiah sat next to him. Jedikiah stared at the cup in his hand for awhile and then sat upright. "I told you this before John and you either didn't hear me or couldn't accept it, so I'm gonna try again. You've always just been a kid searching for a home. You're not a leader that can bring the Founder down. Hell, you couldn't even maintain control of that group of sewer rats. You're always just going to be that kid searching for a home. "

John wouldn't look at him, but Jedikiah could tell he was listening. He steeled himself against the desperate urge to give the kid something. In the end he offered the only thing he could. "Well, you found your home again. You've got the girls and you're part of a team. This doesn't have to be a bad life for you John. You're good at what you do. Cooperate and you'll be rewarded. You're never going to have anything but this so make the best of it."

"Yeah. Right." John drew in a shaky breath, looked around and having no appetite, made to throw the rest of the pizza in the trash.

Jedikiah quickly protested. "Don't throw that out here. The room will reek of it."

That got a small smile out of John. "You're a fussy old man."

Jedikiah eyes were steel, as he grabbed John's chin and turned it towards him. "And boy, you can still be punished if you misbehave."

Jedikiah held him until John nodded acknowledgement.

They walked back together, Jedikiah putting a hand on John's shoulder. John was going to shrug it off but changed his mind and accepted the small comfort the gesture gave him.

Stephen had caught them leaving together and was on the lookout for their return. His sharp eyed gaze took in Jedikiah's hand on John's shoulder.

"Alright lunch break is over." Jedikiah shooed them back to work and then left.

Stephen waited until the agent in charge paired him up with John for a sparring match. There were multiple pairs and trios throughout the room so there was little chance anyone would pay attention to them.

"_What were you two up too?"_

"_I thanked him."_

"_You what?" _Stephen knew he slipped and betrayed shock on his face. He quickly schooled his features back to a poker faced watchfulness.

"_I was terrified. He stayed with me when I asked him too."_ John shrugged, as he carefully circled the teen.

Steven shook his head. _"I still don't understand . . . "_

John planted a hand on Stephen's back and sent him his memories. _Terror. Panic. And finally a familiar presence. Someone he could latch onto. A life preserver thrown out to him. A voice telling him he could do this._

John immediately flipped Stephen over his head, tossing the boy so he landed painfully on his back, a whoosh of air forced out of his body. John planted a foot on his throat pinning him in place.

"_Was that necessary?"_

"_Have to keep up appearances."_ John's voice was smug with enjoyment. He offered Stephen a hand and pulled him up.

Stephen held on for a moment. _"I didn't realize . . . I get it now."_

~ X ~

The lighting was subdued, the china and table settings perfection. The men sat comfortably as the wait staff unfolded the napkins and placed them across their laps. They waved away the menus. They were familiar with this restaurant and ordered from memory.

The talk was desultory as the waiters hovered. Once lunch was served, they asked not to be disturbed.

"Things are getting critical. We need to move." The Founder had no need to be specific. Both men knew what he was referring to.

"I see no reason to delay." Jedikiah's knife slipped through the steak like butter. He savored the fact that he barely had to chew.

Kane's only comment as he sipped the really excellent wine was. "I concur. Everyone is ready."

The Founder looked pleased. "Well then let's finish this delicious lunch."

As the limo pulled up under the overhang at the front of headquarters, there was a flash and something large was left on the driveway. Security staff ran out getting between the three men and what looked like a corpse.

Jedikiah took charge. "Seal off the driveway leading in. We don't want anyone aware of this. Get someone to review the outside security tapes, and see if we can identify who teleported in."

The body was cautiously approached by human agents with guns drawn. One of them prodded it with a toe. "Appears dead."

Closer inspection revealed a body face down with traces of red on the back. The Founder moved closer, his head tilted to one side. "Does anyone recognize this person?"

Jedikiah stooped, resting on the balls of his feet, peering to the side, trying to get a glimpse of the face. "Yes, one our TPs. James Anderson.

Kane also stooped next to him. He pulled a rod out of his breast pocket and telescoped it longer. The person's shirt was slit open down the back. He pushed the two edges aside and his eyebrows rose. "It appears we have a message here."

The Founder stood over to read out loud the message carved in the man's skin. "I want John Young."


	19. Blast From The Past

"Clean this mess up." Staff immediately jumped to obey Jedikiah's orders.

The Founder was furious, stripping off his gloves as he entered headquarters. "We don't have time for this."

The three men reached the main room to find a beehive of activity. Videos were being replayed in slow motion. A face was captured and highlighted as matching programs ran through various databases.

Alice and Jedikiah announced together. "Jacob Kinnear."

The name meant nothing to Kane while the Founder's face darkened with anger.

Kane's eyes roamed from Price to the Founder, looking for enlightenment. It was the Founder who spoke. "We have here another one of Dr. Annex's less than stellar graduates of his neural stripping program." He turned angrily to Jedikiah. "I thought you said he was resolved."

"I thought he was." The man stayed calm, simply ordering Alice. "Bring up everything you have on him."

Alice spoke in her customary pleasing tone. "Jacob Kinnear was in the first wave of the Annex project testing. Unlike the vast majority of the test subjects he survived but his post manipulation psychological testing indicated a deep seated psychosis. Subsequent reviews of his pre psychological testing by the foremost experts in the field indicate that he should not have been considered a suitable subject for experimentation but the results were suppressed by Dr. Annex in an effort to increase the pool of test subjects."

Kane commented to no one in particular. "Oh that was clever."

Alice paid no attention to the interruption. "Upon review Dr. Annex believed that they would be able to maintain full control of Mr. Kinnear and would be able to resolve him when he showed signs of psychosis. That assumption proved to be false as the subject subsequently escaped. He has returned every four years on the anniversary of his procedure and murdered a TP agent as well as a engaging in the wanton widespread destruction of human life. He appears to take great delight in acts of savagery. His reckless behavior has cost Ultra a great deal of resources to cover up the evidence of his talent. Each time he has returned an effort has been made to resolve the situation. Each time it has appeared that the resolution has been successful only to subsequently be proven false. At this time it appears the previous efforts were once again ineffectual."

John had been escorted in and caught the last half of what Alice was saying. He looked interested but made no comment.

Alice interrupted herself. "There has been a gas explosion at a building in the city. It is of suspicious nature and might be a warning from Kinnear."

"Play the footage." Jedikiah ordered.

The screen split and footage from the local news played simultaneously. Two of the feeds were obviously sent in from personal cell phones.

"Stop." John ordered. "Screen four. Back up the tape slowly." The TP expanded the fourth display to cover the entire screen and did as requested until John once again ordered "Stop." And then. "There. Leaning against the lamp pole. Capture that."

The TP circled the area with his cursor and then enlarged it. "John Kinnear waving to us." Jedikiah looked like he had a bad taste in his mouth.

"Enlarge the sign he's holding." Kane ordered.

They focused in on it and enlarged the area until the writing was visible. "Hi John." The TP read out loud.

"Good catch." Kane nodded approval at John.

He studied the young man appraisingly. "Is this a good one for our team?"

"Absolutely not." The Founder's rejection was unequivocal. "I have a definite purpose for the team and I won't put it at risk for this renegade."

"We can't proceed until he's dealt with." Jedikiah faced up to the Founder's wrath. "He will interfere until he gets what he came for. May I remind you I lost eighteen agents the last time he put in an appearance."

"Are you a match for him?" Kane asked John.

John shook his head in the negative. "He used to mop the floor with me." John looked over at him. "I'm not talking physically. Mentally. I could barely sneak a push on him. He was extremely strong and talented."

"We'll need to trick him." Jedikiah insisted. "And it will have to be good."

John stared at the floor, arms folded, obviously deep in thought. The rest of the room watched him curiously.

"If you're gonna give me to him then you better put a suppression cuff on me. It's probably the only way he won't kill me outright." John finally suggested. He looked up to meet Jedikiah's gaze.

Jedikiah appeared to weigh the proposal . "It would intrigue him."

"Will he be able to force it out of you that you can kill?" The Founder inquired.

"Well, you didn't have much luck getting anything out of me, so I doubt he will." John's tone bordered on insolent.

Everyone in the room suddenly got busy, pointing out something on the video tape, calling up other tapes, and in general giving a good imitation of being unable to hear, anything rather that indicate that they were aware of what John said. Only the shaven headed TP stopped what he was doing to look at John and his expression was one of disbelief. The Founder never looked up from the screen he was engaged with. He casually lifted one hand and slowly drew the fingers of his hand inward. John was dragged over and stopped a foot from where the Founder sat. The man turned his hand over and John was forced to his knees. A finger bent and John's head bowed. Only then did The Founder look at him. "Boy, I am currently preoccupied, but I promise I will find the time for us to have a little discussion and we'll see how cocky you are when it's over."

He snapped his fingers open and John flew backwards, spinning into the wall. As he slowly climbed back to his feet, Jedikiah, having thought he was finally getting through to his former protégé, was unable to suppress his frustration at John's blatant stupidity and soundly cuffed him on the head. He had not meant it to be attention getting but the slap resounded throughout the room.

"Now, now Dr. Price. Don't let him upset you. I'll deal with him when the time comes." The Founder mock placated his second-in-command.

John gave Jedikiah a what was that for look.

"Because you're an idiot." Jedikiah hissed between his teeth.

Stephen couldn't suppress a huge smirking grin.

_"Enjoying yourself?"_ John surreptitiously shot at him, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"_More than I can say. Can't tell you how many lectures from you I've had to listen to about laying low and not provoking suspicion. Problem is I can't decide which is better . . You bowing to the Founder or Jedikiah losing it and hauling off and smacking you upside the head. I think I won't choose . . I'll just enjoy them both."_

"_Glad I could amuse you."_ John thought sourly.

A frown from Jedikiah put an end to Stephen's amusement.

"Why is this guy interested in John?" Stephen asked to divert the attention away from himself.

Jedikiah looked at John who shrugged. "We were all in training around the same time. Not in the same group though. Kinnear was the oldest in his group. Had to be what? Ten or twelve years older than me. All of us eventually went into the Annex project. Killian and Jacob survived but went a little . .

Jedikiah interrupted. "A lot crazy."

"Jacob was crazy anyway."

Now it was Jedikiah's turn to shrug.

"He was a sadist and a bully. He tortured the younger kids and you knew it." John didn't appear to have happy memories of him. "I was glad when he left but I thought he died."

"Yeah, well the reports of his death have obviously been exaggerated. You took what he dished out. Toughened you up." Jedikiah mused out loud. "Actually I think he approved of you."

"Well, if beating the crap out of someone is approval, then I was way up there on his like list."

John's sarcasm made Jedikiah give him a sharp glance but he let it slide continuing to talk the situation out. "There's no way he would be aware of John being in the Annex project. It's kept out of the public records and Jacob couldn't possibly access the sealed records. We've kept Killian's records opened so he won't know his fate. "

It was Jedikiah's turn to stare at the floor. The Founder waited patiently until Jedikiah raised his head and approached him.

The Founder easily read his thoughts. _I think we need a small sacrifice here to get the big prize. Let's pretend to move John to a safe house. Send our least valuable agents. Kinnear will kill them and kidnap John. If anyone has the possibility of getting close enough to finish him off its John. Obviously trying to kill him without the personal touch has failed. We'll continue with the usual methods for resolution but we'll have John as a failsafe._

The Founder frowned, speaking out loud. "I don't want to lose John after investing all this time in him."

"Understood." Was all Jedikiah said.

At a reluctant nod from the Founder he motioned to John and Kane and they left the room. Stephen tried to follow but Jedikiah shook him off. "Send Davies and Smith to my office."

The three men entered Jedikiah's office. He went over to his desk and rummaged through a drawer. "Come here John."

John walked over and watched as Jedikiah snapped a suppression cuff on him. "Do you really think he'll hold off killing me until he sees the cuff?"

"I don't think he'll kill you." Jedikiah leaned back in his chair.

Kane, arms folded, said. "Any particular reason why?"

"The other agents he killed were more or less equals. John was a kid when Kinnear was here. He's never, hmm, advertised for someone the way he has for John."

"Are you giving me a gun?" John was curious what Jedikiah was planning.

"Nope, we need to lull his suspicious. I send you in with one you're dead before you get a chance. We'll try to get one to you once he knows you're not part of Ultra."

Kane didn't look happy.

"Trust me on this." Jedikiah begged. "There's a dynamic here. I think Kinnear either wants an audience or a sidekick."

"How are you going to protect the agents you send as my escort?" Jedikiah's bland look made John shake his head in disgust. "Let me guess. You're sacrificing them. That's disgusting."

"That's war John. You have to sacrifice sometimes to win."

A knock on the door interrupted the conversation.

"Ah, come in gentlemen."


	20. Today's Not The Day

The transport van rolled into the underground garage. The agent in the passenger seat cautiously poked his head out before emerging from the van and walking around. Eyes watchful he rapped on the driver seat window and then slid open the back door. The driver and John both got out and headed towards the elevator.

A flash and Kinnear teleported in. The two agents didn't stand a chance. Kinnear slit one's throat and stabbed the other one in the gut.

"Johnny Boy." He held out his arms. "Delighted to see you."

John circled cautiously around him. "Jacob. Still crazy as a loon, I see."

The man laughed. "You've gotten uppity since I last saw you. Thought I taught you some respect."

John dashed in, throwing a punch to Jacob's jaw. The man's head rocked back and he wiped his mouth, eyeing the blood appreciatively.

"Little snot nosed boy's finally gotten some muscle on that skinny frame."

Kinnear put his hands palms up and psychically shoved. John crashed onto the hood of a car and then rolled off to land with a grunt on the cement floor. Kinnear teleported over and gave him a solid kick to the ribs. John rolled trying to get to his feet and away from the punishing blows. Kinnear put a hand up and gave another psychic push forcing John to slam into another car.

Suddenly as quickly as it started it stopped. Kinnear walked over and stood over John, eying him suspiciously. "Have you forgotten everything you were taught? Why aren't you fighting back?"

Another thought hit him. "Did you get the needle?" He shook his head rejecting that. "Daddy Jed wouldn't do that to his favorite child."

He bent and rolled John over. The sleeve of John's leather jacket inched up revealing the suppression cuff. He took John's chin in his hand and shook him ever so slightly, mindful of the cloudy confused eyes. "John must have really pissed Daddy off. Now what did you do, that earned you a cuff?"

He looked up quickly as he heard the sound of teleporting. One hand rose smashing the three agents that showed up into each other while the other hand lifted and gathered John to his chest. A flash and he was gone.

The two teleported to an abandoned industrial building. He had just teleported in when two agents followed them. A brief fight and he disabled both. He pulled a garrote out of his pocket and strangled one while the other came to and teleported out.

"Now how did they find us so quickly Johnny boy?" John was just starting to move so Kinnear knocked him out with a quick blow to the temple. He pushed back John's other sleeve and found the thin bracelet on the wrist. "Tch! Must be a tracking bracelet."

He walked quickly around pushing junk aside, kicking piles of trash. He found a sturdy rusted spike and a brick. He hefted it in his hand, weighing it before ultimately discarding it. He continued his search and quickly found an old hammer."

"Oh yeah. This is gonna hurt but it will do the job." He spoke to the unconscious John.

He stretched out John's arm pushing the jacket up to completely expose the thin tracking band. He positioned the spike and smashed it with the hammer effectively breaking the metal band three quarters of the way through. A quick mental push, a physical yank and the tracer broke all the way through. Kinnear threw it across the room. The pain of the metal digging into his wrist woke John. Kinnear grabbed him and teleported out just as four more TP agents teleported in.

The suited agents circled cautiously finding the spot where the floor was splattered with blood. _"He's gone. We believe John is with him but he's injured. There's blood on the floor."_

One walked an ever widening circle searching the ground. She stopped and reached for the mangled tracer bracelet. _"Tracer's been removed."_

The news was relayed to Jedikiah who didn't seem surprised. "Kinnear was never a fool." Was his only comment.

Kinnear had teleported them to an abandoned tenement building. While he waited he bound John's bleeding wrist with rags left by vagrants. He checked out the suppression cuff but was unable to remove it using his powers. After a half hour he assumed that they couldn't track John any longer and forced his captive to his feet. "Let's get you to where I can take care of that wrist."

A quick turn and flash and they were in an apartment. John looked around. The shabby furnishings in the one room flat indicated it was probably a cheap flop house.

Kinnear pulled a silent John into the cramped bathroom and washed his bleeding wrist under the tap.

John indrawn breath was the only sound he made as he gritted his teeth against the pain.

"Hmm! This isn't gonna stop bleeding." Kinnear eyed the deep puncture and rip thoughtfully.

"I guess I should be thankful you didn't cut my hand off to get the cuff off."

Kinnear shrugged. "Almost. The spike slipped."

John's eyes widened and Kinnear ruffled his hair. "Johnny Boy. You grew up. You were a little snot nosed runt when I left."

John shook his hand off but Kinnear didn't seem to take offense. He left the bathroom to rummage through drawers in a battered old bureau and found a sewing kit. "Sit."

John, who had followed him out, eyed him suspiciously.

"Sit on the bed John. I have to sew it up."

A bottle of vodka was on top of the bureau. He opened the cap and poured the liqour over the cut. John half rose in reaction to the pain and Kinnear forced him back down.

John watched as he threaded a needle and then tied a knot. "So John why don't you tell me what you did to piss off Daddy?"

"He's not my father." John insisted, watching as the man tied his hand with the suppression cuff to the bed frame.

"You have to admit you were his favorite." Jacob turned to see John staring at the needle. He laughed and pushed John's face away and sat so his back blocked John's view. "Best you don't see. It will just make it worse." He held the two edges together with a delicate push and then plunged the needle into the flesh.

John couldn't suppress a groan.

"Talk to me John. It will help take your mind off the pain."

"I ran away. I couldn't take it anymore. The lies . . the de . . Oh God."

"Sorry about that. Just a couple more stitches."

John got through it by gritting his teeth and squeezing the bed frame.

Kinnear tied off the knot and turned to look at John. Sweat beads stood out on his forehead. "What are they doing with you John?"

"I don't know. Something with me teleporting four people at a time and being in multiple locations at the same time. They haven't told me what the mission will be."

Kinnear whistled silently. "Teleport four? Very impressive. Someone's been training. So you don't really think Jedikiah will ever let you go, do you?"

John said sourly. "Probably not."

"I need to do some checking." Kinnear announced. He left John tied to the bed while he went to the small kitchen table and flipped open a laptop, hunching over it. The fact that it was clean told John Kinnear had probably brought it with him. Everything else was dingy and beat up.

John tossed and turned, the pain in his wrist making him restless. To take his mind off the pain he studied his captor. His attention kept returning to Jacob Kinnear's face. He looked familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. He had been a typical older kid from John's point of view. Now he had deep grooves between his eyebrows and his eyes were sunken and the expression haunted. He looked at least ten years older than his real age. As John watched he occasionally broke into laughter under his breath but there was something wild and uncontrolled about it.

Jacob, without looking up from the laptop he was concentrating on said. "Spill it Johnny Boy. I can't read you with that cuff on. Why do you keep looking at me? What's eating you?"

"What happened to you Jacob?" John blurted out. "Why do you keep coming back? Why don't you just find a beach and sun yourself and drink?" He realized he was repeating what he said to Killian, but he had to know at the same time he was afraid of the answer. "They haven't been able to find you. It's you who keeps coming back, tempting fate."

Kinnear threw his head back laughing silently. "You could never understand. There is no good life. There is no beach, no bucket list. It's all empty. Life is empty."

"Why Jacob? Why not?" John didn't care if he was pissing Jacob off. He needed to know. Killian had never explained.

Kinnear raised his eyes from the screen to hold John's gaze. "I don't think we were meant to kill John. I can't stop and I can't stop it from eating me up. The only way to kill the pain is to kill more. I feel it inside my head." The man pointed to his head. "Right there John. It keeps gnawing at me. Never giving me a break. And when it gets real bad that's when I come back here to make Ultra pay for what they did to me."

"Fight it." John urged. "Get control."

Now Kinnear laughed wildly. "You don't know John. You could never know unless it was done to you. The ones that died in the Annex project. They were the lucky ones. The few of us that survived . . . not so good. We couldn't even stand each other. It's like we knew we were tainted."

Kinnear, seeing the stricken look on John's face said. "Don't take it so hard Johnny Boy. At least Daddy Jed watched out for his little Johnny. " He looked thoughtful. "I should hate you because you avoided the project. But I can't wish it on anyone."

He scratched his chin. "Yeah, it's not your fault they didn't burn up your brain." He turned back to the laptop, talking more to himself then John. "The only thing that will ever stop that burn is bullets." He put a finger to his skull mimicking a gun firing. "Bam bam bam bam. I think four bullets should do it. It would be a kindness."

His eyes lit up as he saw something on the screen. "Oh yeah. Jedikiah remembered the old contacts. Social media is a great thing Johnny Boy. Jedikiah wants to cut a deal to get me to leave. What does he think I could possibly want from him?"

Kinnear laughed so hard he started to cough. "Help me out Johnny Boy. What should I ask for?"

John was too disturbed by what Jacob had revealed to put much thought into it. "Money?" He hazarded.

"Oh Johnny Boy what am I gonna do with money? I can steal whatever I need." Kinnear thought for a moment. "I know. I'll get the code to release your cuff. I could use some company. First I'll kill a few more people. Maybe something really big to make things sticky for Ultra and then we'll disappear for awhile. Make em think we won't come back."

Kinnear seemed pleased. "What ya say Johnny Boy? You like that?"

"Do you really think Jedikiah will play fair?" John's doubt was written all over his face.

"Of course he won't. I expect the back stabber to pull something. We'll have agents on us almost immediately but it will take him awhile to get humans here. I'll just kill his TP troops and move on before he can get his human killer dogs after us."

A ping and Kinnear smiled. "Here's the answer. Hmmm. Does he think I'm an idiot? No way am I going into a building he's picked. Can you say crystals waiting to be activated?" Kinnear continued to talk out loud while John watched him fascinated. "No, let's pick a park with a lot of people. More to kill if Jedikiah tries an open double cross. You're going to have to be a little sneakier Jedikiah."

Kinnear hit the keystrokes and waited. "Ah that's more like it."

He stood and walked to the battered bureau, opening a drawer, pulling out a pistol. He put it on the table under a magazine. He winked at John. "When they follow me back and they will cause you know Jedikiah will have something traceable I'll have a little present for them."

He turned and teleported only to reappear a few minutes later. He had a small tablet with him. He untied John and then strode over to the table and hefted the gun. "Wanna make bets on how long it takes them to get here?"

No sooner had the words left his mouth than two agents teleported in. Kinnear put a bullet in each but he didn't do a good job. Both of them survived. Kinnear laughed wildly as they groaned in pain. "Sooner or later you gonna meet Jedikiah in hell. Tell him I said hi."

He stood over them and shot each one again. "Check em and make sure their dead while I see if this tablet has the code."

John stooped down next to one of the agents and felt the neck for a pulse while at the same time he slipped a hand into the agent's jacket. Jedikiah had fulfilled his part in the plan. John found a pistol and pulled it out and almost without aiming shot Kinnear in the heart.

Kinnear looked down at the blood stain rapidly spreading over his chest. He laughed choking on his own blood. As his eyes started to cloud he pleaded. "Please . . . head . . . stop the bur . . "

He slumped over and fell to the floor. John walked over and shot him four times in the head. "I hope this gives you some kind of peace."

It wasn't long before three TP agents teleported in. They relaxed their fighting stance once they took in the scene. They walked carefully around inspecting the dead bodies not touching their own fallen but prodding Kinnear's body with their shoes. When he didn't move one hauled off and kicked him in the side.

"That's enough." John said. He still held the pistol he had used on Kinnear. Strangely enough after the first soul searing pain he didn't feel that bad, like he had done a merciful deed.

The TP's looked at him in surprise and then exchanged glances. John sighed and turned to go sit in a worn armchair.

Two of the TP's each gathered a body of a fallen agent. The third one ordered John. "Come here. I'll teleport you back to headquarters."

"I'm not going." John slumped in the chair.

Once again the three agents exchanged glances and then the TP said. "Are you going to make me co . . "

The sound of a bullet whizzing through his hair stopped all conversation.

"Next one's in your head." John wasn't really even looking at him. He had just raised an arm casually and pressed the trigger. The three agents, two holding the dead bodies turned and teleported out leaving John and Kinnear's body alone in the apartment.

John's harshly indrawn breath was almost a sob. He rested an elbow on the chair arm and then cushioned his face against his closed fist, staring at Kinnear's body, the head lying in a pool of blood.

He stayed that way for ten minutes. A knock on the door didn't startle him. He had heard the slight sound that signaled a teleportation and besides he expected company.

"It's me John." He heard Jedikiah's voice as the door opened. Jedikiah carefully walked around Kinnear's body skirting the blood pool. His eyebrows rose and he whistled. "You don't normally take that many shots. One is usually enough."

Jedikiah looked distastefully around the flat, finally grabbing a kitchen chair and placing it in front of John. If he was intimidated by the pistol resting in John's lap he didn't show it.

He regarded John for a moment before asking. "What's the problem? Why the drama?"

John sighed and sat up straight never taking his gaze off Kinnear. "He was nuts. Certifiably nuts. Everyone in that project that lived went nuts. Killian wasn't this bad but I can see now he would have eventually gotten there."

He looked at Jedikiah for the first time since he came in. "Why am I doing this? You're just gonna end up shooting me like a rabid dog. Everyone I'm trying to protect is gonna die anyways. I'm just prolonging the inevitable. It's a waste."

Jedikiah hitched up a pant leg and crossed his legs. "John you are not going to go crazy. It's simple. Those that were going to die did so immediately. Those that were going to go crazy showed signs right away."

John opened his mouth to interrupt but Jedikiah talked right over him. "We didn't recognize it then but hindsight is perfect. If you go through the records it's all there. You're safe John. You're the exception. Whatever gene mutation or stripping or whatever it takes to kill, you've got it. You can survive and you can stay sane. You may not like it. Killing may hurt but you can do it and stay sane. Chances are your offspring won't need manipulation. Maybe not the next generation but certainly the generation after that will be able to kill."

John made a face. "Yeah, like I can trust you to tell me the truth."

Jedikiah uncrossed his legs and stood up, hand out for the pistol. "In this case you can."

John looked up at him. "How come you aren't worried I'll just shoot you?"

"Someday you may son, but today's not the day."

John weighed his words and then placed the pistol in Jedikiah's hand. The man clicked the safety and then placed it in his inside jacket pocket. The movement revealed his holstered gun. Jedikiah noticed John staring at it.

"Can't be too careful when dealing with crazy gun toting TPs." Jedikiah smiled broadly.

"Yeah, funny . . . hah... hah." John said bitterly.

"Up." Jedikiah suited action to words, pulling John to his feet. "You need to have that wrist taken care of. Probably need a tetanus shot." He laughed at John's apprehensive expression. He escorted him around the body to the door. When he opened it the three original TP agents came in while a shaven headed TP stood back in the hall. Jedikiah nodded to him. "Call in a fake ambulance to bring the body back to the lab. It's messy."

The TP frowned when he spotted the bloody head. "Dr. Annex will be disappointed. He wanted an autopsy on the brain. It looks destroyed."

Jedikiah and the TP turned to John at the same time. He shrugged innocently. "I wanted to make sure he was dead."

Jedikiah's expression made it clear John wasn't fooling him but he didn't comment. Turning to two of the TP agents he said "Take us back to headquarters."

One agent stepped up to John while the other approached Jedikiah and in a flash they were gone.


	21. Shopping Trip

John's wrist was treated and the dreaded tetanus shot given despite his strenuous protests. Several days of light training followed. Dr. Annex was displeased to say the least when Kinnear's body was delivered to him but to John's surprise he was not chastised. In fact nothing at all had been said to him about the incident. Today after training he was told to change into street clothes. The team was going out for a late lunch.

The Founder was present as the group gathered to leave and he looked John over his expression indicating he was displeased. "You look like a vagrant."

John was wearing his only street outfit, the clothes he had been captured in. They were laundered and clean but he knew they were getting shabby and he wasn't in the mood for criticism. The girls had somewhat tempered his fears about going crazy but the experience with Jacob Kinnear had spooked him. His wrist still throbbed and the arm where he got the tetanus shot felt like he had gotten punched in the muscle with a sledge hammer. The new tracking bracelet was temporarily on the same wrist as the suppression cuff to give the punctured one time to heal. The cuff had been removed for the training session but for the short time he had worn both, the bracelet pushing up against the meat of his hand had already chafed leaving a raw weepy mark.

He rounded on the Founder opening his mouth to make a snarky comment when he felt an elbow poke him hard in the side. He turned to see Jim frowning at him. He easily read his thoughts. _Soldiers didn't talk back their commanders. _Maritza and Ponzi were staring reprovingly at him. Jedikiah wore an admonitory frown. Kane stood, arms crossed, mouth downturned with displeasure. Their thoughts hammered at him. All were upset that he would talk back. _The boss was the boss._

The Founder purred. "Was there something you wanted to say John?"

John signed deeply, hating to give in but at the same time not wanting to disappoint the team he trained with. It was so tempting to just let it slide . . . so easy. All he had to do was swallow his angry words. He could hear them thinking at him. _Calm down._

"No."

The Founder prompted. "No?"

"No Sir." John wouldn't look at him but the Founder exchanged satisfied glances with Jedikiah and Kane. _My young rebel is starting to come around._

The Founder moved off saying. "Take him shopping after lunch and buy him some clothes."

John, startled, almost let the Founder walk away before he blurted. "I want to get the girls something."

The Founder stopped and turned. "You did a good job on Kinnear John. I'm happy with the outcome. You get rewarded when you do a good job. You can buy the girls anything you want." He added as an afterthought. "Provided it's safe of course but Dr. Price will be the judge of that."

John mumbled. "Thanks."

"Remember John. Cooperation is rewarded."

Stephan, stopping by after school, was sitting in the middle of his current training team. Never looking up from his monitor he nevertheless missed nothing. A silent message was sent to Cara.

Jedikiah placing the suppression cuff on John's wrist noticed the red mark left by the tracking band. He looked up to see John watching him. "Get that looked at when we get back. There's no need for that."

The late lunch was a pleasant change. Everyone was in a good mood, pleased with John. The group returned to Ultra where they split up. Jedikiah and John were joined by the sturdy blonde TP woman agent. She got into the front passenger seat of one of the ubiquitous black vehicles that the company owned. John looked it over before getting in, remarking. "Don't you ever get tired of black? Couldn't we just once ride in a red car?"

Jedikiah gave him a long suffering look and just nudged him into the car. He settled comfortably in his seat before directing the driver to one of the upscale stores in the city. Traffic was heavy today and John alternated between fidgeting in his seat cradling his punctured wrist and staring at the busy crowds on the sidewalk yearning to be one of them.

Jedikiah rolled his eyes and asked. "Are you going to be a noodge the entire time?"

John admitted. "My wrist hurts."

Jedikiah nodded. "I know it does. Why didn't you ask for painkillers?"

John stubbornly stared ahead.

"Why didn't you ask?" Jedikiah insisted.

"I don't like asking you for things." John finally mumbled.

"You did a good job John. You stuck to the plan and you brought Kinnear down. We'll let the part about you going against orders and messing up the head go for now but regardless I could have wasted twenty more agents on top of what we already lost trying to bring him down, not to mention the harm he could have done media wise. You do what you're asked to do and you're rewarded. Simple Quid Pro Quo."

He reached in his jacket pocket and brought out a small brown plastic prescription container. He twisted the white cap off and held it out.

John reluctantly put out a hand and Jedikiah tapped a pill into it. "There's water in the compartment there."

He watched as John washed down the pill. "Now was that so hard?"

John turned to him. "I know what you're doing. You're conditioning me to be one of the team. To look to them for approval. To look to you for everything. It's all conditioning."

"Of course it is John." A smiling Jedikiah settled himself back down into the cushioned seat. "Of course it is." He confirmed.

The driver left them off nodding at Jedikiah's request. "I'll call you when it's time to pick us up."

They entered the huge department store. "I want to get the girls some clothes first." John insisted. Jedikiah put out a hand indicating John should lead the way. The blonde woman separated herself from them but always kept them in her view. They found the floor they needed and then John was stumped. He stood for a few moments flustered by the sea of clothes and turned to Jedikiah who raised an eyebrow. "Don't look to me. I have no idea."

John stood for a few moments before spotting a woman with two girls who looked about the same size as Missy and Amy. He quickly attracted the attention of a saleswoman, picking one who was young and well dressed. "See those two girls there." The woman nodded. "I want some outfits in their sizes. Hmm. Ah . . three . . no five outfits for each."

The woman's eyebrows rose but she merely said. "Any particular price range you need to stay in?"

John grinned for the first time in over a week. "Top of the line please." He jerked his head at Jedikiah standing next to him. "He's footing the bill."

The woman peered around John looking to Jedikiah for confirmation. Jedikiah, totally bored, just shrugged and used a hand to indicate do what you have to do.

The young woman was really enthusiastic and starting darting around pulling out pieces for John's inspection. They all looked good to John so he agreed to everything the woman offered. She looked over the pile she had accumulated, pleased with herself. "So are we ready to ring this up?"

"Nope." John had been looking around at other customers and spotted someone he thought was B's size. He whispered in an aside to Jedikiah. "Does that girl look like B?"

Jedikiah frowned. "I'm not sure." He looked around and pointed at another little girl and her mother. "What about that one?"

John tilted his head to one side looking from girl to girl. "Hmmm! You may be right."

The two mothers in the meantime became aware of the fact that the two men were studying their children, pointing at them, looking them up and down and discussing them. One woman darted anxious glances at them and then dragged her resisting daughter away. "But mommy I want this." The other mother, increasingly nervous about the attention paid to her daughter, hustled her off at the same time.

"See that girl in blue leaving. We need the same number of outfits in that size." John spoke to the saleswoman, pointing to the girl being dragged off by her mother.

The blonde TP agent easily able to pick up the two women's thoughts snickered into her hand. The saleswoman aware of what had transpired suppressed a smile and efficiently picked out new sets of clothes. "Anything else I can help you with?"

"That's it for this department." John confirmed. He motioned to Jedikiah who stepped up to the cash register and pulled out a credit card, paying the huge total without a blink.

The woman carefully wrapped everything up in tissue paper and packed them in the store's signature shopping bags. She tried to hand them to John who stepped back. "He'll carry them." John pointed to the bandage peeking out from a sleeve. "Sore wrist."

Jedikiah gave him a sour look but picked up all the shopping bags and they headed to the men's floor, trailed by the blonde agent.

A salesman soon hurried over and Jedikiah took his revenge, smiling and saying. "My son here is a slob. I want you to fix him out with some casual clothes, shirts, slacks, and a couple of jackets. A suit also."

John gave him a dirty look but didn't publicly contradict him.

Jedikiah sat while the salesmen hustled John off to a dressing room where he was soon bringing in shirts and pants. The blonde agent hovered not far away, wandering from rack to rack, aimlessly pushing clothes around, pretending to look them over.

John had just slipped on a jacket over a white dress shirt. The salesman had a good eye and he had judged John's size perfectly. The jacket the man picked out for him was tailored perfectly to his body. He fingered the soft material of the jacket and shirt. He hadn't worn clothes like this since his previous time at Ultra when he was one of their top agents. He wasn't a vain person but he had to admit it looked good on him. He had just turned to the side when he felt a whoosh and saw Cara's reflection in the mirror.

He closed his eyes and hung his head. "Are you crazy?" He whispered. "There's a TP with us."

"Let me take you with me John."

He backed away from her, holding up his wrist, forced into the full length mirror in the tiny room. "This is a tracking band. They'll find me and the entire group."

They stood looking at each other. There was such longing in his glance. He reached one hand to brush her cheek as if he couldn't help himself. "Cara." There was such pain in that one word that it melted her heart. She flung herself at him and they kissed as if they could never get enough of each other.

He eventually pushed her away. "You're in danger."

"Tell me why you can't leave John. Tell me what you won't tell Stephen."

"I can't. Just know I love you and I will protect you for as lon . . "

"What a touching scene." Jedikiah pushed back the curtain, a gun pointed at Cara's head. The TP agent stood to his left.

"Ms. Coburn. You never cease to amaze me with your stupidity."

John quickly stepped in front of the gun and kicked the TP hard in the thigh, immobilizing her with the pain. "Go."

Cara was gone and John was left with a gun pointed at his forehead, staring into the steely blue eyes of his mentor.

The TP quickly recovered and punched John in the stomach. As John doubled over she aimed a blow at his head but one word from Jedikiah and she held back. Her fist remained clenched ready to strike if given the chance.

Jedikiah lowered the gun. He talked calmly while John slowly straightened up recovering his breath. "I thought you understood the ground rules John. We won't actively search out your sewer friends while you cooperate but under no circumstances will we stand by and do nothing if they try a rescue attempt. So long as they stay in their smelly damp home they are off limits. But if they poke their heads above ground and get caught then they're going to be dealt with like any other breakout we catch. Do you have that?"

John painfully drew in air and nodded. "I got it."

"Good. So long as we understand one another." Jedikiah straightened John's jacket and looked at him appraisingly. "That's a good fit. Make sure you take this one."


	22. Explanations

The team sat around an oval table in one of the sparsely furnished modern conference rooms. Alice was conveniently positioned above them, not so low that she impeded their line of sight, not so high that they had to crane their necks to see her screens.

Jedikiah, a small package placed on the table in front of him, and Kane sat next to each other with John and Maritza to their left and Ponzi and Jim to their right. There was one empty chair at the table and when the Founder entered he headed straight for it.

"Alice. No cameras. No recordings. All information is confidential security code Ultra Founder Level."

"Understood sir." Alice confirmed his instructions.

The Founder sat for a moment, legs crossed, drumming his fingers on the table. He sighed and murmured. "Where to begin?"

He straightened up looking at each individual catching their eyes to emphasize his point. "We are moving into a very important offensive phase so I need to give you a little background information."

"There are Tomorrow People, or as some call them Homo superiors breaking out all over the world. Not as many as you might imagine and they're not really a new species since they can interbreed with Homo sapiens and the offspring are fertile. The Tomorrow People are a mutation and it remains to be seen if the mutation will thrive."

He paused, leaning on the table clasping his hands. "The concentration of the TP seems heaviest in the industrialized nations. We haven't identified the cause yet. Is it that pollution, food additives, contamination of the water source from chemicals or radiation are highest in these nations? We know that the marker species such as frogs show high rates of mutation in these areas. We do know that the breakout rates in the least developed nations are low and they have a high mortality rate. We believe it's close to 100%. That's fairly easy to explain. The breakouts can't control their powers when they're emerging and in a more primitive, closer to nature, society this is usually seen as an indication of witchcraft or evil spirits. There's a universal method for dealing with this. The only thing that differs from region to region is the manner of the death."

He shrugged. "We find that in the industrial nations the TP tend to migrate to large population centers, in other words the cities. This isn't that unusual since the breakouts feel alienated from their peers and as with other alienated groups they run away trying to find a place to fit it. It certainly makes it easier to find them."

"The actual overall mutation rate is fairly low. Not every TP has TP offspring. When we strip their powers the drug cocktail also destroys the mutation in their genes and their offspring are either stillborn or pure human. In some the mutation is linked to congenital diseases and the survival rate is low. Information about the chromosome defects are sent to one of two labs in the United States or to one in England or to one in France. We have staff and methods in place to suppress this information."

He paused, leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms. "The governments in China, India, and Russia are aware of this mutation and are determined to suppress it. Needless to say we have cooperated with the authorities and given them unlimited access to the drug that strips TP powers and prevents passing the genes on to their offspring. "

John snorted, while everyone else stayed quietly attentive and serious.

The Founder smiled briefly. "Yes John, we have done our best to help these governments and the result is currently a zero percent survival rate for TP. Naturally they believe our government is pursuing the same policy."

Seeing that John had nothing more to say the Founder continued.

"Ultra is the dominant force in the United States and we have a significant presence in England and Europe. That is not to say that there aren't other agencies and other less formal groups that compete with us. Some agree with our founding principles but compete with Ultra for dominance while others simply oppose our goals. An example is the group John formed, hiding in the sewers, more of an annoyance than anything."

"Naturally Ultra has gathered an enormous amount of information on the other organizations and groups. It's been expensive and time consuming but we are in excellent position intelligence wise. We've infiltrated most major organizations planting or turning members willing to switch their loyalty to our organization. The only block to our taking over these organizations is the elimination of certain key obstinate members."

He looked around the table covertly reading thoughts. Everyone but John accepted his statements at face value, in no way upset. It was just another job to them. John was staring at the table but the Founder was pleased that he made no outward sign of rebellion.

He continued with the briefing. "One of the first TPs was a man called Dr. Charles Belden. He was brilliant and gathered around him a number of, shall we call them disciples. He was our mentor and yes I was one of his followers. As with most groups there was a disagreement on how to proceed, what was the place of the TP in the world, and what their relationship with Homo sapiens should be. He would probably be in his eighties if he survived.

John looked up but didn't open his mouth.

"_Quite right John. You don't want to ask."_ John did not outwardly react to the Founder's mocking mental voice.

"As with our human counterparts there was a power struggle and the group fractured. Territories, area of influence were established by the stronger TPs, usually those with both parents having the mutation. I was one of those with heightened TP powers, a child of TP parents. My greatest strength however was my ability to lead and I had the vision and foresight to establish a model for the future.

He paused while John thought. _Does he think we're going to applaud?_

It's possible the Founder picked up that thought because he shot a sharp glance at John who strategically refused to make eye contact.

John chastised himself mentally. _Watch it John. Keep your head down._

"The various factions that have survived exist in an uneasy fragile truce. There is no dominant force and for one group to try to gain control they would expend so many resources they would be vulnerable to another group. Therefore the result is a kind of obligatory peace."

The Founder stood, circling the table, hands clasped behind his back, lecturing the captive group.

"In order to come out on top you need good intelligence. You need resources, especially money and people. You need influence in the right places. You need to know what the opposition is up to so you can stay one step ahead. I have people planted everywhere gathering intelligence, buying loyalty. Kane, your team has been invaluable in keeping Ultra funded. "

John shot a sharp look at the big man. Obviously they had gone on missions that he wasn't aware of.

The Founder continued to talk while John speculated.

"I've spent a great deal of time and invested a lot of money to expand our influence. I've gradually worked in or leveraged people already in key positions in every opposing organization. People ready to support me in exchange for the right to move up in their organization."

He paused and rocked forward and backward on the tips of his toes. "TP are similar to humans in respect to intelligence. Great TP powers do not always go along with great intelligence but it happens. One such was Dr. Price's brother Roger. He developed some of our greatest weapons; the crystals, the suppression cuff." He shrugged. "And naturally others developed methods to counteract those products."

The Founder noted John's raised eyebrows. "Oh, yes. There exists technology to counteract the crystals and the suppression cuffs."

"Then how come we . . ." John's voice trailed off as he worked it out. "Of course, you would hide that. The crystals and suppression cuffs give you an edge."

The Founder smiled. "Right John. If I had the technology I would suppress it or destroy it."

"If?" Kane and John asked the same question at the same time. Jedikiah's rather bored expression indicated this was nothing new to him.

"Yes, the developer, who was opposed to Ultra's goals soon realized that the other groups who opposed Ultra were really run by power hungry individuals."

_Pot calling the kettle black._ As soon as the thought popped into John's mind his head whipped back from a psychic slap.

Ponzi and Jim looked bemused by John's head jerking while Maritza, guessing the cause, hid an amused smile. Kane and Jedikiah merely looked impatient.

The Founder wagged an admonitory finger at John while continuing to speak. "As I was saying the man, Derek Johnson, a man every bit as brilliant as Roger Price, realized that the group he had developed the technology for was, ah . . in his misguided view no better than Ultra. He developed a method to keep the technology safe from everyone. He died refusing to reveal it to me. We believe he was in contact with Roger before his death. Roger had become, shall we say, increasingly paranoid and started to doubt our goals."

The Founder walked behind John, digging the fingers of one hand into John's shoulder. "But you would know all about Roger's going rogue since you were the one who resolved the issue, right?"

John stared straight ahead, swallowing painfully while the others stared at him. Only Jedikiah refrained, studying his nails.

The Founder released his grip. John quietly rolled his shoulder, rubbing it to relieve the discomfort.

"It's taken ten years but I finally have all the pieces assembled that will allow me to get my hands on this technology. I know the hiding place that Johnson used. I know the locking mechanism that keeps it safe. I know the code to release it. And . . . " He sat at the table once again and steepled his hands before him, staring at John. "I have the staff that can put it all together."

John who had been staring at the table slowly raised his eyes to meet the Founder's compelling blue ones. _This is what the mouse must feel like when he has the cat's attention._

The Founder leaned back in his chair. He spoke now to the entire table moving his gaze from person to person.

"This team is chosen for its unique abilities. Each of you has the ability and willingness to kill. The fact that he does" the Founder pointed at John. "is a carefully guarded secret and will be an invaluable asset. Everyone believes the Annex project was a failure; that every operative that took part in the experiment either died or went crazy. He will be the wolf in sheep's clothing."

He pointed next to Ponzi. "Your specialty is explosives. So handy"

"Computers and safecracking." A nod to Maritza.

"And Jim . . . If it moves I'm told you can fly, ride, or float it. And your tracking ability is unparalleled."

"Kane your intelligence gathering and planning is beyond compare."

He switched his gaze to John, smiling almost tenderly. "The fact that you can contact humans mentally albeit crudely had surpassed my wildest dreams. It gives us an unprecedented advantage over our competitors and enemies."

"Together you'll infiltrate and destroy my opponents. The problem has always been transporting humans in a timely manner. And then if they're fully briefed their minds are so easy to read. Send a powerful TP who is resistant to mind probing and the opposition will have a human who can kill them."

"John is extremely resistant to having his thoughts read. He can be fully briefed and then brief the rest of the team on a need to know basis."

John, resting a forearm flat on the table, the other elbow planted in front of him, his hand cupping his face asked. "I get all that. But what's with me being in multiple places at the same time?"

The Founder smiled. "Dr. Price. Do you care to explain?"

"Derek Johnson had a close associate who was a brilliant physicist. To make a long story short they hid the technology using a theory of Quantum bits. Instead of an on or off switch they developed a switch that is in the on and off state at the same time. You can do this if you have the ability to stop time or we theorize if you can be in the same place at the same time."

Jedikiah stared at John while he spoke and when he was done four more pairs of appraising eyes were also glued on him.

John sighed. "Guess that answered my question."

The Founder's voice was like a whiplash. "We are entering a new period now. I am going on the offensive and I don't intend to lose.

"Let me make this perfectly clear John. You will cooperate. If you do not then not only will the three girls and Irene die painfully but I will not rest until I find that sewer hole your friends live in and I will make them wish they died a quick death. I haven't put much effort into finding them but I assure you I can and will if you balk."

"Dr. Price. Introduce him to his new equipment." All eyes were on Jedikiah as he opened the package resting on the table in front of him. He reached out and grabbed John's wrist pulling it towards him. He unlocked the old tracking bracelet, replacing it with a new one from the box. A few taps on a small tablet screen locked the new tracker. Several more taps and the suppression cuff fell off.

John looked from Jedikiah to the Founder who answered his unspoken question. "No more suppression cuff. You need to have your powers at their peak. But I wasn't pleased with the way Kinnear was able to remove your tracking band. This tracking band is made of the same alloy as the suppression cuff."

The Founder assured him. "We wouldn't want to lose you John."

John smiled ruefully lowering his head. "Yeah. So nice to be wanted."

Jedikiah gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder. "You're just everyone's favorite now."

"Dr Annex and his team will be monitoring you."

The Founder's response to the mulish expression on John's face was quick and emphatic. "There's no leeway on this. Your health is important and I won't allow your childish fears to get in the way."

The Founder's attention was caught by a hastily suppressed choking cough from Ponzi. He easily read the end of a thought. _. . . Like a fart in church._

The man was not without a sense of humor and looking at John's sullen face he had to agree with the human's assessment but he wasn't about to allow this young upstart to throw a wrench in his plans.

The Founder's brilliant blue eyes were as cold as his icy tone. "I will not allow anything to interfere with my plans. I will accept nothing less than success. Now rest up for the next two days. The first offensive mission is set to go."

"Dr. Price, stay behind."

The rest of the group recognized they were being dismissed and quickly pushed back their chairs and left.

Kane hesitated but an impatient glance from the Founder made him follow the others out.

Jedikiah stayed seated, waiting for whatever his boss required.

"I expect you to keep John under control. This unfounded fear he has of the medical team might cause problems."

Jedikiah made a face and put his hands in his pockets. "I wouldn't call it unfounded. The neural stripping was agony and it's not surprising it left him distrustful of them."

The Founder crossed his arms. "I don't care if he has a valid reason or not. He needs to be monitored and they're the best ones to do it." He pointed a finger in Jedikiah's face. "Make no mistake these missions are your top priority. Forget about finding the new breakouts. Delegate that to one of your lieutenants. These are the big boys I'm going after. Make John you're top priority."

Jedikiah nodded. "I understand."


	23. Mission One

A university in upper New York was equipped with surprisingly sophisticated research labs off limits except to a few doctors and a handful of grad students. The money trail funding the grants outfitting the labs would be almost impossible to follow but suffice it to say Ultra had top priority and could commandeer exclusive use of the facilities when needed. The janitorial staff had special days when the labs were cleaned but they knew when certain signs were up that even on a designated cleaning day the space was off limits. They were used to lights on at all times of the day or night so they paid no attention other than to speculate among themselves what was going on. Tonight was a no clean night and the lights were bright behind the steel shuttered windows.

Under the guise of a hastily convened conference a crack Ultra medical team had assembled at the university and supposedly stayed on after the conference for a few days of relaxation. The relaxation was actually intense preparation and rehearsal for a project. Tonight they were on high alert and everyone was in position.

The two black helicopters flew silently through the night, skimming the tree tops. Their dull black sides did not reflect light and the whir of the blades was a thrumming that could easily be confused with traffic sounds. Inside one sat six silent people dressed in dark camouflage outfits. They had all been fully briefed and understood their part in the upcoming mission. They had no need for a last minute review; everyone knew their part.

The helicopters landed in a clearing previously scouted out and approved. One helicopter sat silent like a giant bug at rest. The door of the other one slid open and six people quietly deployed in a predetermined order. They moved silently, their infra red goggles allowing them to see on this cloudy dark moonless night. The landscape exactly matched the pictures spy satellites and drones had provided.

The large cabin home they approached was quiet with no lights showing. The team moved close with four members hanging back hidden behind pine trees. One of the crew, a TP, teleported another black clad figure inside to a spot he had memorized from video recordings. The goggles came off revealing a beautiful woman with tightly pulled back black hair. She quickly and efficiently disarmed the sophisticated alarm system, much more complex than what should be expected in an isolated cabin.

Once the human woman gave the thumbs up that the alarm system was deactivated the TP moved forward and opened the front door.

An upstairs light came on and a man stood at the top of the stairs threatening. "I have a gun."

A quick shot from a silenced pistol and the man keeled over, falling to the bottom of the stairs. A woman's scream was cut off at a second plop from the silenced gun.

"You should never tell someone you have a gun, you should just shoot." Maritza idly remarked. The TP that had brought her in said. "They couldn't have used it even if they did have one. They're TP."

"Yeah, so far everything the Founder has paid for has been correct."

"Let's hope it continues that way."

The TP sent a mental message to one of the four team members that had hung back and another to the second helicopter. Kane, Jim, and Ponzi eased in the door. At Maritza's nod Jim walked back to the door signaling to John to come in.

Ponzi had immediately moved to the back of the house and down the cellar stairs with the rest of the team following. As they started down the stairs the Founder and two TP agents teleported in to the main room. He casually examined the dead bodies while he pulled off his gloves and straightened his perfectly fitted overcoat.

In the cellar the team started to push aside a huge metal behemoth floor to ceiling safe.

"Allow me." The TP used a fluid pushing motion of both hands and the safe, weighing at least a ton, slide aside like it was floating on the floor.

Behind the safe was a solid door with a complex locking mechanism set in cement. Ponzi moved up to it, quickly pulling items from a pouch at his waist. Like Maritza he worked quietly and efficiently, his hands almost a blur. He stepped back, warning the others to look away, and pressed a tablet. There was an intense flash and the door sprung open.

The six moved forward through the door into a surprisingly large room. There were three stations with blinking yellow lights surrounding an apparently seamless alloy ball.

The three stations were positioned in a triangle with a touch activated screen at each one.

The five hung back against the wall while John walked slowly around the three stations, stepping in close, stepping back, measuring between the stations, ghosting his fingers over the touch screens careful to not make contact.

The Founder and his two companions had followed the six down into the room. The two TPs joined the other five huddled against the cement walls. The Founder alone moved forward coming up behind John, placing a hand on his neck. John couldn't suppress an involuntary shudder at the touch.

The Founder sent the code mentally. _"Two and three on station one, one and three on station two, one and two on station three. Remember . . . at the same time."_

John impatiently shook him off. He had been so intensely drilled in the code for the last two days that he repeated it in his sleep. He didn't need the Founder breaking his concentration.

He repeated his preparations again, letting himself be aware only of the stations, blocking out everyone and everything else. No room for doubt. No room for distractions. He would do this.

He walked the circle one last time. He willed his eyes go soft seeing more from his peripheral vision than from a direct line of sight. He slowed as he walked until he finally stopped. He let his mind slip and as his mind slipped his body seemed to float apart, appearing as circles emanating out from his central core. Suddenly he was a blur, moving too fast for human eyes to follow.

One instant he was standing in front of everyone his body dissolving and the next instant he was on the floor, face down shivering with cold. Station one and two were green but station two was red. The ball in the middle was dissolving in a cloud of acrid acid steam.

John managed to roll over, horrified at the sight of the red flashing light and the dissolving metal. _I failed! Oh No! Oh God I failed! _

The Founder slapped his gloves against his hand eyeing the hissing mess that held the plans he coveted. All eyes were turned to him, waiting for the rage to begin. Most of the watching faces were impassive but the more knowledgeable among them were apprehensive, having seen what the Founder could do when truly angry.

He shocked everyone when he pursed his lips and made a mildly disappointed tch!, walking slowly over to John. He used a foot to prod him. He stood over him, catching the panicked, devastated thoughts repeated over and over again. _I failed! I failed! Oh God I failed!_

He stooped, balancing on the balls of his feet. He grabbed John by the chin, looking into the dazed panic stricken eyes. "_Do you know what went wrong?"_

"_I tried! I tried! I really tried!"_

The Founder shook him hard, trying to get him to concentrate on his question. _"Do you know what went wrong?"_

John, teeth chattering, managed to gather his thoughts enough to answer. _"Yes."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_I was so cold, so weak; I couldn't find the last one."_

John suddenly wretched, spewing vomit on himself and the floor.

The Founder quickly stood up, backing out of reach and shot an order at the TPs. "Transport him to the medical unit."

"Now!" The Founder cracked when the agents didn't move fast enough for him.

Two agents jumped forward picking John up and forcing him into the arms of the original TP. He flashed out cradling John to his chest.

Kane walked over to the Founder. He felt compelled to defend John. "This wasn't a failure because he didn't try."

"I'm aware of that." The Founder said. He smiled briefly at Kane. "Lucky for us that there's two more sites."

"What?" Kane was dumbfounded. "But you said . . . " He thought for a moment. "You wanted John to think this was his only chance. You wanted him to give it his all." He paused and then added. "And John could read our minds if we knew."

"Very good Kane. There's definitely a reason I keep you employed." The Founder went into lecture mode. "The doctor duplicated the information in case any of the sites were discovered. I'm almost certain he wanted Roger Price to have the technology."

The Founder stroked his chin. "I'm actually not displeased that he failed with only one switch. We weren't 100% positive he could do this at all. What's important is to find out why he didn't have enough energy to finish the job."

"I take it you have the people on hand to discover the reason."

"I do." The Founder confirmed. "Go back to headquarters."

The TP had to teleport three jumps before he landed in the laboratory. As with everything else the jump sites had been predetermined and he had been prepped with the locations.

The team went into action as soon as he landed. John was immediately muscled onto an operating room type table.

"What is he thinking?" One of the white coated team asked, tablet in hand ready to record the information.

The TP said. "I shut his thoughts out. It was too disorienting. My job was to get him here." The TP shivered. "Cold . . Dizzy . . . ugh!"

John was shaking so bad they could barely hold him in place. Restraining straps were quickly used on his arms and legs while orders were issued. "Warm blankets and turn on the heat lights. Raise the temperature in the room."

Staff moved in to cut off his shirt and pants. John fought with whatever strength he had left until Jedikiah moved in covering his eyes and insisting. "Don't fight John."

"Cold . . cold . . cold!"

Jedikiah looked up catching Annex's eyes. He made a sign motion covering his eyes and the doctor nodded immediately catching his intent. He quickly handed over pads to cover John's eyes and gauze to hold them in place. Jedikiah wrapped John's eyes so he couldn't see the controlled commotion around him.

The woman technician who had assisted before at Ultra moved up, quickly disinfecting his arms and inserting a port in one arm and an IV in the other. "He's like ice." The woman commented. "It's hard to get the veins to pop up."

She motioned to Jedikiah tapping her neck. He understood her immediately, moving John's head to the side, giving her access to his neck. She swabbed him with lidocaine and a disinfectant and slid a port into his neck, taping it into place. Her task completed she stepped back allowing others to step forward. Away from John she quickly prepped a syringe for the port.

Sticky patches were slapped all over his body and electrodes connected. Other thin electrodes were slid under the skin at various points on his body including the scalp and stomach. A slim probe was pushed up one nostril. A thick rubber bar was pushed between John's teeth and a thermometer was positioned under his tongue.

"Are we recoding?" Annex snapped. Responses came from technicians positioned at various computer consoles. "Recording." "Readings are clear." "Yes, sir."

"I want a three minute baseline. Start the clock."

All eyes were trained on an LED panel counting down seconds.

"Temperature is still dropping." A quiet voice warned.

"Blood pressure and heart rate still rising Doctor."

"We're almost there." Annex soothed.

Jedikiah anxiously watched the countdown. John continued to shiver and shake.

"Push the cocktail." Annex ordered.

The technician who had inserted the port and already prepared the syringe was waiting for the order. She pushed the plunger forcing the chemicals directly into John's neck.

His body convulsed, the rubber bar preventing him from biting his tongue, his limbs thrashing against the restraints and then almost miraculously he stilled. The change was so dramatic Jedikiah feared the worst. "John! John!"

A sigh and a mumbled. "Tired." Made Jedikiah cover his eyes in relief.

"Well then sleep." He stroked a hand through John's hair, careful not to disturb the implanted electrodes.

Jedikiah couldn't understand John's mumbled words. He removed the rubber bar between from between his teeth and leaned in close. "I can't understand you. What did you say?"

"fraid. . don't let them get me." John could barely get the words out.

"Don't worry. I'll watch you. I won't let them get you."

He looked up at Dr. Annex, raising his eyebrows and shrugging his shoulders, not quite sure who they were.

"Yes, by all means reassure him." Annex encouraged before issuing his next order. "Jury-rig a surgical blanket around him and pump in warm air."

"Should we keep the neck port in?" The technician asked.

"For now. We'll reevaluate in four hours. If his core temperature stays stable we can remove it."

A colleague came over. "What do you think about sedation?"

"Not unless we have to. If Dr. Price can keep him calm I'd rather we didn't throw anything into the mix. I want an evaluation of the cocktail without any extraneous factors."

"Ah . . .sir." Annex looked at his colleague who pointed with his chin at someone behind him. Annex turned to confront the Founder.

"When you feel you can break away I'd like to discuss this." The Founder requested.

"Give me twenty minutes."

The Founder sat at a small table in a little room off the main lab. He motioned to another chair inviting the doctor to sit.

"So first of all John wasn't able to complete the circuit. He said he didn't have the energy. I read his thoughts. He was frozen, weak and drained, and dizzy to the point where he vomited."

_I told you so!_

Dr. Annex's self righteous thoughts were transparent to the Founder. His face remained impassive while he said. "I would imagine that you're dying totell me that you told me so."

Dr. Annex cleared his throat. "That's a very unscientific attitude. I would never react that way."

"That's good to hear." The Founder had no intention of taking him to task on that little lie. He found it convenient that Dr. Annex didn't realize how easily his thoughts were read. It would certainly be helpful in the future if the need ever came to eliminate the doctor.

"So." The Founder continued smoothly. "Do you know how to fix this little problem?"

"I do."

The man radiated confidence. The Founder thought. _Pompous ass but there is no denying he is the expert._

"What he is attempting to do puts an enormous strain on his human body. He doesn't have the reserves to complete a task so draining. We can build him up with a chemical mixture that will supplement his body's energy. He also needs a better diet."

Dr. Annex frowned. "Allowing him to eat pizza because he wants to is ridiculous. He is a one of a kind specimen and should be maintained under carefully controlled conditions like I do the rest of my subjects. As I've tol . . "

The Founder smoothly cut him off. "Yes . .yes . .Doctor. I'm aware of your opinions on the subject but we need John's cooperation in this."

The doctor's frustrated expression made him add. "I appreciate the validity of what you're saying. Let's find a way to get him the nutrients he needs without alienating him. Cook up something that we can give him as a supplement and we'll find a way to make him imbibe it along with food he likes. We walk a fine line here. We are coercing him but we don't want to push him into outright rebellion."

The doctor still seemed insulted so the Founder threw in a little flattery. "Believe me I value you and your opinions. I am fully aware and appreciative of the fact that no one else could have accomplished what you've done. I promise you I will give you as many subjects as you need to experiment on."

The doctor visibly thawed under this treatment, puffing his chest out. _Well at least he appreciates me._

_So easy to manipulate humans!_


	24. Mission One Day After

A helicopter took John, Jedikiah, and the Founder to a small airport on the outskirts of the city. A black limo waiting next to the runway took them back to Ultra headquarters. A heavy eyed John sat silent during the trip. His lids had trouble staying open. When the limo stopped under the overhang of Ultra headquarters Jedikiah had to prod him to get him to exit the car.

Jedikiah grabbed his arm when it became apparent his steps weren't that steady. The Founder took note but didn't comment.

John stopped moving. "I'm tired."

"I know John. I'm taking you back to your room and you get to sleep." Jedikiah assured him.

John turned to the Founder. "I couldn't do it. I tried but I just can't."

The Founder sent. _"But you will be able to."_

John shook his head in despair. _"I can't. I can't go through that again."_

The Founder didn't bother respond to John. He turned to Jedikiah. "Put him to bed. He starts the new routine tomorrow."

"New routine?" John asked as Jedikiah dragged him through the halls. "What routine?"

Jedikiah ignored his questions. He opened the door and pushed the exhausted John forcing him to sit on the side of his bed. "Alice when I leave I want the door locked. Report if he attempts to leave or teleports out. Constant monitoring."

"Understood."

As John bent over to try and unlace a boot he nearly overbalanced and fell. Jedikiah pushed him back, unlacing and pulling off his boots. He pulled John to his feet, threw back the covers, and then pushed him back down. He lifted his legs onto the bed throwing the covers over him.

"What new routine?" John mumbled trying one last time to discover what was going to happen.

"Go to sleep John. You'll find out in the morning."

"Lights out Alice."

The next day the three girls stopped their chatter as Jedikiah followed by two orderlies pushing carts entered the room. John who had been resting while the girls played peered suspiciously over, wondering what Jedikiah was up to now.

The men brought the carts close. "Who wants ice cream?" Jedikiah asked with a smile.

The girls' eyes opened wide. It had been years since they had tasted any treat. However, experience had taught them to be leery of anything Ultra offered so they responded with suspicious glances and hung back. Jedikiah picked up a spoon, opened one of the containers and scooped a small amount, popping it in his mouth. "Hmm. Chocolate."

He opened another container. "Let's see . . . oh yeah, chocolate chip."

That did it for B. She rushed forward, sticking her hand through the slot. "I want chocolate chip!"

The other girls cautioned her. "Make him taste it first."

Jedikiah dipped a spoon in the container and sucked off the ice cream, making smacking sounds. "Really good." He made a big show of looking into the bowls and containers on both carts. "By the way there's whipped cream and cherries and chocolate sauce and sprinkles."

"Oooh!" B's eyes were as round as saucers.

"And I have something for John too." A smiling Jedikiah held out a bowl and spoon.

John's head jerked up and he cautiously approached the slot where Jedikiah had inserted a bowl. John hesitantly picked it up, poked the spoon around, and then totally outraged demanded. "Are you kidding? This looks like something that fell out of a baby's diaper." He sniffed it. "Smells like it too."

Amy and Melissa giggled but B was preoccupied watching an orderly scooping chocolate chip ice cream into a dish.

"It's good for you John. Eat it." She insisted as the orderly dripped chocolate sauce on the scoop of ice cream.

"You eat it!" John tried to shove the bowl back out of the slot.

"Well now, we have a dilemma here John. If you don't eat your food then no one gets dessert." Jedikiah held his hands out helplessly.

B frowned. "John, eat your stuff. I want ice cream."

The older girls looked at each other and then at the bowl John held. Amy grimaced while Melissa wrinkled her nose.

"What is it?" Amy finally asked.

"It's nutrients and vitamins. It's to keep him healthy and strong. You must know how tired he is. How bad he feels." Jedikiah asked. "He's going away again on a mission and we don't want him getting sick like he did yesterday."

"Are you sure you're not drugging him so you can change him?" Melissa asked, suspicious of Ultra's motives.

Jedikiah shook his head in denial. "Nope. We need him healthy."

Melissa reached a hand out through the slot and Jedikiah put his in hers. She read his sincerity about the need to keep John healthy. He was also quite open about bribing them to put pressure on John to eat what was offered to him.

Amy looked at Melissa who shared what she learned from Jedikiah.

Jedikiah innocently added. "There's mint chocolate chip also."

Melissa's eyebrows shot up. "John eat that stuff!"

B frowned at him while Amy demanded. "Don't be a baby. Eat the . . " She turned to Jedikiah. "What would you call it?"

Jedikiah, at a loss for a moment, shrugged. "Hmmm. Let's call it porridge. Yeah, that's good . . . porridge."

Amy insisted. "John eat your porridge. I want ice cream."

The other two took up the chant. "I want ice cream. I want ice cream."

Melissa sent him pictures of a starving thin Amy crawling on the ground, nails digging in, fighting inch by inch, begging for ice cream. Amy picked up on the thought and gleefully added to it by picturing Melissa with her tongue hanging out, head thrown back, weak from lack of ice cream.

B alternated. "Eat your stuff." _"Eat your stuff."_ "Eat your stuff." _"Eat your stuff."_

They pounded at him until his ears and his head rang.

John shot a nasty look at a confidently smirking Jedikiah. "I'm not winning this, am I?"

"Nope."

"Are there no depths to which you won't sink? Really! Turning the kids on me?" John asked bitterly. "What are you going to do next torture fluffy little kittens in front of me?"

"There's absolutely nothing I won't sink to John." Jedikiah cheerfully replied. "And thanks for the kitten idea. I'll keep it in mind next time you get stubborn."

A last reproachful look and John sat back down, shoveling a spoonful of the thick baby poop yellow slop in his mouth. "Ugh. Couldn't you at least disguise the taste?"

Jedikiah wrinkled his brow and curled up one side of his lip in sympathetic disgust. "I think they tried but there wasn't much they could do with it."

The girls got their ice cream and sat next to John, squealing with delight.

As Jedikiah turned to leave he said. "Tony is going to make sure John cleans his bowl." He pointed to one of the orderlies. "And girls, we'll have a different treat for you tomorrow . . . provided of course John finishes his supplement."

"Cake!" "Candy!" "Cookies!" The girls shouted out suggestions.

Amy watched John gag down the mixture. "You need it John. We can feel how terrible you feel. Weak. Chilled. You have to do this John. You can't fail."

B stopped eating, putting aside her ice cream dish and reached for John. She placed a hand on his cheek. _"Thank you John."_

"_For what?"_

"_You suffer so we don't. I'm getting myself back. I remember who I was . . . what I was . . . I remember that I went to school and I liked the same things other girls did . . . music and TV and clothes. I lost me John. Forgot me. Because of you I'm starting to be me again. I . .. I . . . I . . . Thank you John."_

John blinked, fully appreciating for the first time what his cooperation meant to her. Amy and Missy kept eating mindful of the watching orderly but they added their thoughts to Bs.

Warm thanks. Gratitude. But above all he realized they understood what he was going through. How afraid he was that he was losing himself. How much of what he wanted he gave up to allow them to live.

He swallowed thickly, overwhelmed by their support. _"It's not so bad. This stuff grows on you."_

"_Liar!"_ All three girls sent at the same time.

Later that afternoon John actually did feel better. He was surprised to find himself with free time. Alice did not object when he let himself out of his room. He wandered the halls noting how similar the set up was to the way it had been when he was an agent. He stopped at a computer console and tried his hand at breaking in. As exhausted as he had been he had still managed to watch a technician log in. He tried the password and sign-on and checked out his medical records from the session yesterday.

Bored with this he wandered over to the training rooms. He accidentally bumped into an agent hurrying by. He apologized and continued to meander down the hall until he came to an area he remembered all too well. He hung back in the doorway watching the trainees compete. Spotting Stephen he crossed his arms leaning his weight against the doorframe. The woman the teen was competing against really had it in for him. She fought with anger the way he remembered Jedikiah had always encouraged his trainees. His mentor's words echoed in his head. _Use your anger. Let it work for you._

Suddenly he decided to have a little fun. He discretely used his hand and one of the trainees slipped and crashed into two others. The instructor was flabbergasted. "What are you doing?"

John slunk back into the hallway smirking at he heard them arguing. Once he sensed that the training had started again he slipped back into the doorway. Stephen and the girl were grappling. He waved a hand again pushing Stephen onto the girl knocking her over. Stephen's nose landed in her chest in a very awkward place. John laughed silently and sent. _"Stephen you pig!"_

Stephen looked up, distracted by John's mental voice, and the woman hauled off and smacked him one in the head. "That's not funny."

John chuckled until he felt a heavy hand clamp down on his shoulder. "You wouldn't be causing any mischief now would you John?"

He turned to see his mentor eyeing him. John put on his most innocent face. "No. I was just bored . . . You know watching the new guys train."

"Right." John easily reading Jedikiah's mind, knew he hadn't fooled him in the least.

"Head back to your room. Oh, wait a moment!" Jedikiah pulled up John's Henley and stuck a hand into his jean pocket pulling out a stolen security badge. "Old habits die hard I see. I was a little suspicious when I found one of our agents scouring the hallway looking to see where he dropped his badge."

John shrugged. "Learned from you."

Jedikiah turned John around and placed a hand against the small of his back pushing him forward. "Stay out of trouble!"

John returned to his room where Alice notified him he had an incoming Skype call.

John smiled. _Irene._

He flopped on his bed, arms crossed behind his head, resting against the headboard.

When her face came on the screen John greeted her. "Hey munchkin!"

Irene laughed. "Someone's feeling good."

"Yeah, I am." John said. "I shouldn't be but I am."

Irene had an impish look on her face. "How have you been eating John? Finishing everything you've been given?"

John sighed. "Oh lord, Et tu Irene Brutus?"

She giggled. "They made me ask. How bad is it?"

"Horrible!" John shook his head in disgust. "I can't decide which is nastier . . . the taste or the smell."

"Well, it must be good for you because you look good and you're perky."

John's mouth dropped and he looked offended. "You did not just say that I'm perky! You didn't!"

Irene laughed so hard she fell backwards covering her mouth. "I did." She recovered and sat up, smiling at him. "But you just don't look good John. You sound good."

John frowned thinking it over. "You know they gave me a couple of shots and that . . . that garbage to eat but . . . " He ran a hand through his hair coming to the realization " . . . yeah, I actually feel good."

He sheepishly confessed. "I shouldn't feel good. I'm working with the enemy Irene and I really gave it my all." He grimaced. "I failed, but it wasn't because I didn't try. I did my best."

He looked at her, clearly expecting her to chastise him.

She frowned, face falling.

"I don't blame you for being upset with me." John hurried to fill the silence.

She shook her head in denial. "I'm not blaming you for anything John." She was silent for a moment staring off into space. "I think I'm working with the enemy too."

"What?" John jumped up.

"Things aren't what I thought they were." Irene confessed. "I'm beginning to understand this is not some think tank that they're keeping me at. Some university lab. This is an Ultra controlled facility."

Her mouth twisted. "Those grad students I was so excited about . . . I think I was taken in John." She hesitated. "Maybe I'm being paranoid but I think they may be plants."

He reached a hand out, wanting to stroke her cheek and tell her it was okay. His hand hit the screen and he self consciously dropped it.

"I'm sorry Irene."

She gave a little laugh. "It's okay." She was silent for a moment. "John, I don't think anything is what I think it is. I'm just not sure what's real and what's not."

Suddenly she peered into the screen. "Hold up your wrists."

John smiled broadly, holding up his arms, pushing back the sleeves to reveal his wrists. "No suppression cuff."

"But you have something!" Irene observed.

"A tracking band. The other one came off way too easy. This one isn't coming off unless Ultra decides it's coming off. " John grimaced. "And that will be a cold day in Hell."

He looked at her wrist. "I see you still have the suppression cuff."

Irene pursed her lips thinking. "Yeah, I've been thinking about that too. They could easily put a tracking band on me. I don't think they want me reading thoughts." She looked at him to see his reaction.

He nodded. "Could be." He sighed. "I can't see what their game is with you."

She sighed deeply. "Neither can I."


	25. Mission Two Briefing

The attention of the group, human and TP, was fixed on the charismatic man standing at the front of the briefing room. His piercing blue eyes, erect posture, and air of command made him impossible to ignore.

A screen behind him changed slowly, displaying various photos of an unsmiling harsh faced powerfully built middle aged man. The angle of the pictures indicated the photographer had taken them from a distance with a telephoto lens. The man was rarely alone, the demeanor and dress of the individuals surrounding him screamed security staff.

"Sebastian Revell." The Founder identified him.

The images switched to a one story white concrete building. Views from various angles revealed that the building was in an open field surrounded by a high barbed wire fence. The entrance to the compound was a military style command post. Close ups revealed that the post was manned.

"This is the headquarters of Matchless, Inc., a self styled think tank, which is actually a front organization for a very powerful Tomorrow Person, the Sebastian Revell whose picture you just saw. It's not far over the border in Eastern Canada. The building is actually an old cold war bunker that has been repurposed. Most of the building is underground."

The Founder stood still, speaking without looking over his shoulder at the various changing pictures.

"Our intelligence initiative informs us the building is fortified with crystals. The front reception entry area is manned by armed human security guards. The fence is electrified and has remote security cameras. The interior of the building is also fitted with remote cameras in various places. It's not practical to attempt to storm this building from the outside. Alarms will be triggered and the local authorities notified. Let me stress that we do not want this to happen. We want a smooth takeover."

"We've spent a great deal of time and money to discover a weak spot in their security. There is a central room on the ground level floor where the crystals are removed during the day to allow their agents to teleport in. At night the room is locked down with crystals. There is no special security in this room. During the day TP are in the building. The size of the teleportation signal is monitored both by TP and electronic surveillance equipment. If the signature indicates more than one person then it is investigated, otherwise no."

"How sure are we about this?" A human from one of the alpha squads asked.

"Very sure. We've captured several low level TPs and interrogated them. After realignment they were released back into the situation they were extracted from." Jedikiah stood up and faced the crowd to field the question.

The person who asked the question as well as several others in the room looked puzzled.

John smirked and interpreted. "They grabbed a couple of TPs, tortured them for information, and then used drug therapy to confuse them and plant false memories. Then they dropped them back with a cover story so no one suspects and even they don't realize what happened."

"Oh!" The man nodded understanding but he wasn't the only one in the room that looked enlightened.

The Founder frowned at John but didn't speak. He looked around the room for more questions and then continued.

"The plan is for John to teleport in with his core human team. His signature is smoother than most TP and will not be interpreted as anything other than a normal teleportation."

This time a TP agent spoke up. "Has this been confirmed?"

"Yes. We did blind tests having multiple people teleport in. We told the sensors that of the six teleporting sessions one or more would involve multiple people. None of the sensors picked John. They all picked an unskilled breakout and a low talent teleporter. Same with electronic sensors. John does not trigger any alarms." Jedikiah had once again jumped up to answer the question.

The images changed again to show a complete floor plan diagram as well as interior surveillance pictures, the angles indicating a hidden camera.

Kane now stood up. "When John brings my team in Jim and Ponzi will head towards the front entrance. They will neutralize the security personnel to secure the entrance and open it to our forces. Once the signal is sent the alpha squad will enter along with TP agents to shield them. Maritza and I will secure the top floor and wait for the alpha squad before descending to the lower levels. John will remain in the teleportation room."

There were several low murmurs causing the Founder to say. "At no time will anyone interfere with or question what John does. He will be separately briefed."

"A pair of human agents will be stationed outside the building in case people try to escape."

The Founder again brought up the picture of Sebastian Revell. "Make no mistake. This man is the primary objective. Neutralize any who jeopardize our mission but he is the key."

The Founder clasped his hands behind his back and paced in front of the group. "Do not attempt capture. He is too powerful. Shoot to kill. TP agents . . . your job is to work together to weaken him if possible. He is too strong for any one of you."

John sat, arms folded, eyes downcast. He spoke without looking up. "This man looks the right age to be one of your original group. Also, he has the crystals that Roger Price developed." John looked up. "Was he ever part of Ultra?"

The Founder's eyes shifted to Jedikiah and then back to John. He acknowledged the hit with a nod. "He founded Ultra with Jedikiah, Roger Price, and myself. We had a difference of opinion on tactics and goals."

John looked back down at the floor. "That means you two didn't want to share power."

Several gasps and then there was dead silence in the room. The normal background sounds expected in a large crowd were absent; no coughing, no throat clearing, no cloth rubbing as someone shifted position in their chair.

Jedikiah quickly filled the breech by standing up. "The transport is all arranged. Your squad leaders will give you more details".

"Are there any more questions?" Jedikiah scanned the room but no one spoke up. "Good. Then lets disperse according to the plan. We have to expect that we're spied on the way we spy on others. Follow the plan exactly and nothing will appear out of the ordinary. There will be a fake operation with trainee TP agents and a tertiary alpha squad used as resources on the day the operation takes place."

He looked around the room for reactions before he said. "Okay. Dismissed."

John tried to rise with everyone else but found he was held in his chair. He looked around and caught the Founder staring at him. _"Not you John._ _We need to have a little chat."_

John sat quietly. The Founder walked around watching John like a cat watching a mouse. He stopped; one hand cupping his elbow, pointer finger against the side of his face. He sighed. "You know John Ultra is your family. Your mother and father. You were a child when you came here. Our youngest recruit ever. In a very real sense Ultra raised you."

John stayed quiet, not making eye contact. He wasn't sure where this was going.

The Founder made a face. "And you were our best agent. It might be debated but I don't think we ever had one that topped you. Oh, there were others with stronger telekinesis and telepathy talents. No doubt about that . . you're merely competent in those skills . . but you had an uncanny ability to put it all together. When you look at the total package you are it."

He sighed walking around the table.

"That ability to put it all together is causing problems now. When a child misbehaves it's up to the parent to figure out what the problem is and correct it."

The Founder sat on the edge of the table, his leg brushing John's arm. John moved slightly away but froze when the Founder held up a warning finger.

"Part of this little rebellion, this mouthing off, you're showing is my fault. Apparently I haven't been a firm enough parental figure. So we're going to have a little show of shall we say parental discipline."

John apprehensively glanced up, meeting the Founder's spiteful gaze.

"Oh not you." He insincerely reassured John. "I need you in excellent shape." He paused. "It will be your surrogate family. The girls go into a new experimental program tomorrow."

John's fists balled with anger causing the Founder to smile and taunt. "Come on John. Try it. Let's see what you can do."

John forced his teeth to unclench and concentrated on loosening the fingers of first one hand and then the other. He took a deep calming breath and asked, keeping his tone neutral. "What do I have to do to prevent that?"

The Founder smiled almost paternally. He shook his head in unwilling admiration. "I am both disappointed and impressed. Disappointed because I thought you would go for me and I would slap you silly but impressed that you have enough control and sense not to."

He mock shook his head.

"There is nothing you can do to prevent it. The only thing that is in question is how quickly you can end it. You'll be under constant surveillance John. If you do good on this mission then in a couple of days I'll reconsider. If you excel then their punishment ends when you return."

John opened his mouth and then closed it without speaking. There was no leniency in those hard eyes. There would be no negotiation. John knew that to plead would be to show weakness and weakness would earn him no points in the Founder's eyes.

The Founder lifted a hand placing it against John's forehead allowing John to read the information he carefully brought to the forefront of his mind. John digested it and then nodded to show understanding.

"Can I go now?"

The Founder raised an eyebrow.

"Sir." John added.

The Founder nodded approvingly. "So far you haven't disappointed me John." His voice hard. "Let's hope you continue."

John pushed his chair back and left. He waited until he judged he was out of the Founder's range and then pounded his fist into the wall. _How could I be so stupid?_


	26. Mission Two

The five flashed in, John keeping his teleportation signal as low energy as possible. They landed in the exact center of the designated area in the bunker.

The four humans soundlessly moved to their designated posts as soon as they hit the ground. Jim and Ponzi dressed in security guard uniforms stolen over the course of months from the company's laundry contractor strode purposely towards the front entrance way. Their security badges were useless but would pass visual inspection.

John dressed in a suit, according to the plan walked over to a computer console, sitting as if he belonged there. Two corridors were across from each other leading from the central room and at ninety degree angles from the entranceway. Maritza and Kane also in security uniforms split, each going down one of the passages. As they met different people they waited until they were next to them before pulling their silenced guns and killing them. Groups of two or more they allowed to pass before turning and shooting them in the back.

John waited quietly in the center room.

Jim and Ponzi confidently walked the main corridor shooting the few people they met. They paused to make sure that there were no survivors. As they entered the main security hallway they went straight for the two security guards with the machine guns. So expert were the two that the men's throats were slit and they choked on their own blood without ever realizing what was happening. Jim and Ponzi used the guards' machine guns to mow down the rest of the security forces, making sure they took out the personnel sitting at the monitoring desks first. From their briefing they knew the alarms were at these stations.

As soon as they neutralized the forces in the main entrance way Ponzi called the senior TP in charge, Mark. "Send in the alpha and TP squads."

Within five minutes a laundry and catering van both with the appropriate company markings passed through the front command post and pulled up to the loading dock. Individuals in company uniforms, piled out, pushing carts. No food, no uniforms inside those carts . . . just weapons. Their movements were not hurried but they wasted no time. A casual observer would not notice anything out of the ordinary. They moved in past the two men heading down the main corridor.

A stolen Matchless company car pulled up to the outside security bunker. The human inside shot the security guards. The car continued up to the white bunker and four TP agents including Mark got out and entered. He asked. "Have we been discovered yet?"

The words were no sooner out of his mouth than red alarm monitors flashed and an unemotional computer voice announced. "Intruder alarm. Security has been breached." "Intruder alarm. Security has been breached." "Intruder alarm. Security has been breached."

Jim shrugged as the voice repeated the same phrase. "I'm surprised we weren't detected before this. Sloppy security."

Mark contacted John. _"Situation?"_

"_The team had mopped up the first floor and the central room is secure. We have alpha agents stationed at the two corridor entrances and they've killed anyone who's teleported in or tried to leave the building."_

The TP informed Jim and Ponzi what John told him. Jim nodded and moved off to join the rest of the kill team.

Ponzi remained out front, pulling the bodies behind the desks. The bank of security cameras had a clear view of any approaching vehicle. He would know immediately if any field agents came in as reinforcements and he was more than capable of dealing with them.

The alpha team moved down to the second level catching up with Maritza and Kane. The Matchless human guards had rushed up as the first defense but they were caught off guard and there were only remnants of their team left now. The Matchless TP used telekinesis when they could but blocked from the central room they were unable to teleport out and most succumbed to the overwhelming firepower of the kill squads.

In the central room John waited and he was rewarded. The humans guarding one entrance suddenly flew into the room as if a hurricane had blasted them, hitting the walls, and dropping stunned. The man he recognized from the briefing walked in. He held one hand up and the bullets aimed at him stopped several feet away as if an invisible shield enveloped him. He looked around unafraid.

John attempted a futile psychic push and then frantically scrambled to get away shouting "Cover me." while at the same time projecting. _"Help me!"_ Two human agents piled in the room putting themselves between John and the TP. Am Ultra TP rushed in and attempted to push Revell. The man's eyes narrowed and he simultaneously pushed the agent into the wall and teleported to John capturing him effortlessly.

So fast did he whisk both of them out that the humans fired for at least 30 seconds more before realizing that they were firing at nothing. The TP shaking his head to clear it relayed to Mark. _"John was taken. Can we track him?"_

"_Negative." _Mark replied. _"Do nothing."_

John was held in an iron grip in a room he didn't recognize. He was released only to be hit with a wave of agony that dropped him to his knees. He could barely raise his hands to press them against his skull trying without success to relieve the intense pressure that threatened to crush his brain.

The pain eased up and he slowly climbed to his feet only to be lifted and smashed into the wall. He was held helpless at least a foot off the floor.

"_Well you're pretty much useless. Why then did everyone rush to defend you?"_

A powerful voice rang in his mind. His eyesight cleared enough so that he could see the man he identified as Sebastian Revell staring at him.

As his identify surfaced in John's mind he immediately heard. _"So you were trained to recognize me? Why? You have no exceptional powers that I can discover? You wouldn't stand a chance against me."_

John responded. _"I was told to run if I saw you."_

That amused the man. _"Didn't do a very good job at that did you?"_

He contemptuously allowed John to drop to the floor. John stumbled falling to his hands and knees. He slowly climbed back to his feet.

No sooner was he stable then he was pulled over by a flick of two fingers and slammed into a chair.

The man came up behind him snaking a hand around John's head, pressing it flat against his forehead. This time he felt a red hot burning knife plunging into his mind. He cried out in agony.

Finally the mental knife was removed. "Hhhm." The man mused out loud. "I sense traces of the Founder in your mind but I can't read very deep. Only your surface thoughts are available and I can't penetrate the barrier you put up."

He walked around and sat on a sofa in front of John. "We don't have long before they trace us and send kill squads here but I want to know why you're important. What do you do?"

"I teleported in four humans."

Sebastian's brow furrowed. "Impossible. There were TPs and electronics monitoring the signatures."

"I can keep mine down." John stated simply.

"Impressive. So you're the Founder's teleporting specialist."

Sebastian smiled, easily reading John's very real resentment of the Founder. "You don't like him." He tilted his head to the side. "You've been coerced into doing this."

John clumsily tried to cover up images of the girls but they leaked through.

Sebastian looked thoughtful. "Interesting. A direct attack causes an automatic shutdown of your memories but when you're relaxed your control slips. You are an enigma . . . ah yes John Young." He completed the sentence as John frantically tried to hide his name.

"So the question is what do I do with you? It appears I've lost many of my followers so I have to start building a new crew. I can take you with me . . . "

John's panic stricken face and thoughts made the man laugh. "Do you really think that the Founder will spare the hostages once I escape? They're gone already. I know I would kill them and we think alike. It's the reason the Founder and I quarreled. You can't have two top dogs in the same pack."

"So, I think I'll take you with me. I may decide to have you killed later but it's better to be cautious for now."

The man stood up. "I have things I need to get together before I leave. Don't bother trying to teleport out. I turned on crystals as soon as we arrived. I won't turn them off until I'm ready to leave and if you think you can outrun my reach . . . well I don't think even you're that stupid."

He walked over to what appeared to be a seamless wall and casually waved a hand opening a hidden panel. He mentally opened another lock and took out a large briefcase. "Occupy yourself with thinking of secrets you can fill me in on about the Founder. The more you tell me the less torture you'll have to endure. What useless projects are they working on now? Is Jedikiah still pathetically trying to transfer powers from a TP to a human?

"Yes, but it's not working." John allowed his voice to quiver slightly and projected desperation, letting his very real fears for the girls come to the surface.

"Of course it isn't. Has the Founder recovered the crystal neutralizer yet?"

"No."

"What else?"

"Well . . . I know something that worked." John kept his desperation foremost in his mind.

"Really . . . what?" Sebastian turned around briefcase in his hand.

One sharp sound and a round hole appeared in the man's forehead.

"The Annex Project did have one success." John had pulled the pistol out and shot with one fluid motion, his aim as true as always.

The look of surprise on the man's face would have been comical if John wasn't feeling the soul searing pain he always did when he killed.

He bowed his head, breathing heavy, and then reached in his jacket pocket to pull out a cell phone. The phone was answered so quickly John wasn't even sure it rang. "It's over." He stated. "Notify the Founder."

"No. Not until I see."

John aimed the phone at the prone body of the dead man.

"Not good enough. Orders are to examine in person."

John whipped his head around the room, finally spotting what looked like a security monitor. He peered closely and jabbed at an icon labeled Armed. It switched to Disarmed.

"Where are you?" John asked.

"Central area where you teleported in."

John turned and flashed out. He was back in under a minute with Mark. The lead TP cautiously approached the downed man. He searched telepathically before placing two fingers on the dead man's neck.

He quickly stood and pulled his cell phone out. "It's done Sir." He was clearly amazed.

He listened for several minutes and then handed the phone over to John. "He wants to speak to you."

John put the phone to his ear. "The experiment on the girls has ceased effective immediately. Good job John." There was a pause. "And John please continue to cooperate. I will hear if you don't."

"What?" John asked to dead air. The connection had been terminated.

While John was listening Mark slipped on a pair of latex gloves and took a package out of his pocket. He opened a small box extracting a patch that he placed behind John's ear.

John put up a hand but it was knocked aside.

"Don't touch."

"What is that?" John was distrustful.

"Don't worry about it. But we will be checking to make sure it stays on." The TP calmly ordered.

"Where are we in relation to the bunker?"

"I have no idea." John said.

"Then how did you get us here?"

John shrugged. "I never forget a place I teleport to or from."

The TP's eyebrows lifted furrowing his forehead. "Very useful."

"Teleport me back. We have other strong teleporters there and you can share the location with them." Mark ordered.

They returned to be confronted by armed members of Ultra . "Turn on the crystals and seal this room off." Mark ordered.

"Yes sir." Captured TP agents had been forced to reveal the security codes.

As they walked through the bunker the cleanup process was in full swing. Bodies were being loaded on carts. In other areas captured TPs, suppression bracelets around their wrists, were being questioned by powerful "brain trusts". A surgical area was being set up to insert ports into a select cadre of upper echelon enemy TPs.

John and Mark were joined by Kane and his team. "We'll be leaving if you feel everything is under control."

"It is." The TP confirmed. "I'll be assuming command as regional director."

John shot a surprised look at him while Kane straight faced congratulated him on his promotion.

A sleek black helicopter was waiting for them in a clearing ten miles from the compound. The core team was ferried back flying so low they skimmed the trees, zigzagging between small airports. They soon landed in a small airfield several hours from the city. The final transfer was made by shifting between vans and limos before finally unloading in an underground parking lot at Ultra headquarters.

Kayne and John were escorted into a room with the Founder, Jedikiah and two white coated staff members who sat slightly off to the side. As always the sight of the white coats unnerved John.

The Founder pointed to chairs and they all sat. "Mark had fully briefed me on the situation at the site. We are already in contact with the local authorities, reassuring them about the legitimacy of our, ah, business takeover. I am more than satisfied with the situation there."

The Founder turned to Kane. "I would like your side of the story. If you don't mind I prefer to see things through your mind. Consider it a very thorough and efficient way of debriefing. You'll have to repeat it for Dr. Price but it will satisfy my immediate curiosity."

"No problem." Kane was in no way disconcerted.

The big man relaxed allowing the events of the day to unfold in his memory.

"Perfect. Like clockwork." The Founder was pleased with the human half of the venture. He turned to Jedikiah. "Our intelligence gathering was outstanding. My thanks to you and . . ." He nodded at Kane. "you."

"Now, the best for last. John."

John stirred uneasily and burst out with something that had been bothering him. "What is this thing on my neck?" He belatedly added. "Sir."

He had questioned Kane on the way back but hadn't received any answer other than. "Orders."

The Founder smiled. "Answers will be coming soon but first I want to see what you saw."

John took a deep breath consciously trying to relax. He had to fight to free his thoughts. Even so when he felt the Founder probe his mind he reflexively blocked. The Founder retreated. John was seriously worried about the consequences of his actions. "I'm trying." He rushed to explain.

"I know that." The Founder did not appear upset. _"A great part of your worth is your ability to block. Now try again. Try not to tense up."_

One of the white coated individuals spoke soothingly. "Relax John. There's a part of your mind that's relaxed and happy. Tap into that part. Find that contented mood in yourself. Search for it."

Jedikiah placed a hand on him and John easily picked up his thoughts. _What you did today doesn't compromise your friends. Just think about today._

John turned from Jedikiah back to the white coated person and tried to listen to what he was saying. He realized that part of him was feeling content. He tried to tap into that mood and allow his thoughts to flow. This time the Founder slid into his mind, not directly diving in, more merging and John was able to prevent himself from blocking.

The Founder allowed John to run through the events of the day not attempting to direct the course of his thoughts.

When John revealed the part about the Annex project being a success the Founder actually laughed out loud.

"_John, I confess I never appreciated your sense of humor but that was quite good."_

When John finished the Founder had only one word. "Excellent."

He nodded to Jedikiah. "I understand now what you've always seen in him."

The Founder continued. "Without Sebastian his entire operation will fall and we'll be there to pick up the pieces."

He drummed his fingers on the table. "Now, the last thing. How do you feel John?"

John appeared surprised that the conversation had turned back to how he was feeling. He shrugged not sure what the Founder was getting at. "Okay."

"Just okay?" The other white coated man asked.

John searched his mind. "Good. I actually feel good. Energetic."

"How did you feel about killing Mr. Revell?" The question was casually asked but John realized that all eyes in the room were on him.

John answered slowly, remembering. "I felt terrible. I can't really explain it. I hated him. He was as arrogant and cruel as the Fo . . " John quickly bit off what he was going to say and reiterated. "I felt no pity for him but still when I fired that shot I felt hollow . . . empty . . . wrong."

"Think about what you feel now." The other white coated man tag teamed his colleague with questions.

John lowered his eyes while he searched his mind. When he lifted them again his voice held wonder. "I feel okay. No, I feel good." He sounded puzzled. "I don't understand this. I don't feel let down . . . depressed like I usually do." He confessed.

Jubilant smiles broke out on the white coated men and one furtively pounded the other on the back in congratulations.

Jedikiah and the Founder exchanged satisfied smiles.

"John you're dismissed." The Founder barked out an order.

"But why . . . " Suddenly John put a hand to his neck only to have it slapped down by Kane.

"Don't!" The big man warned.

"You drugged me!" Having put the pieces together he rounded on the white coats.

"John, I said you are dismissed." The steel was evident in the Founder's voice. "Stay in the building and report to the lab every two hours. Other than that you can do whatever you want. Go see your girls. Eat. Whatever . . but every two hours until you're told your dismissed."

John opened his mouth but the pressure of Jedikiah's hand on his forearm and the hard uncompromising blue eyes staring at him made him nod and leave.

Jedikiah dismissed the doctors leaving just himself, Kane, and the Founder in the room.

"We will schedule a full debriefing in a couple of day but do you agree he lived up to our expectations?" The Founder asked.

Kane responded. "In every way. His teleportation signal didn't trigger any alarms. Not with people, not with the electronic surveillance. Smooth as glass."

The Founder leaned back clasping his hands over his trim stomach. "Gentlemen, this project had exceeded my expectations. I had hoped to drive Sebastian out of his stronghold into the open where he would be easier to attack. I briefed John to kill him but I never expected him to accomplish it. This potentially saves us a year of hard work and who knows how many agents. We'll move our timetable forward but . . . " He held up a finger in warning. "without jeopardizing the completeness of our plans. "

He leaned back forward, resting his elbows on the table, steepling his hands. "And fix the security at our new branch headquarters. I don't want anyone repeating what we just did today."

"I've already started a corrective action plan. I expect to turn it in within two days." Kane responded.

"Excellent gentleman. Let's enjoy what remains of the day."


	27. Mission Two Day After

Jedikiah came in early to be greeted with the news that John was not in the building.

The Ultra second in command calmly ordered. "Track him."

The Founder was also present, intently watching the proceedings.

Stephen walked into the midst of the confusion and tried to drag his uncle aside. A preoccupied Jedikiah waved him off but Stephen grabbed his sleeve insistently. Rather shame faced he begged. "Ah Unc . . . I mean Sir can I borrow some money?"

A snort of suppressed laughter escaped an agent who overheard the conversation.

Jedikiah shot him an annoyed look. "Stephen I don't have time for this!"

"Please . . I really need it."

"Shouldn't you be in school and how come you don't have lunch money?"

"I don't have to be in school for an hour and yeah I have some money but not enough."

Jedikiah had turned away to issue orders to the staff but Stephen wouldn't let up.

"It's important sir!"

"How much do you need?" Anxious to get rid of his nephew so he could concentrate on the problem at hand he started to dig in his pocket. He stopped when he noticed that Stephen's eyes were unfocused and it took him a moment to respond.

"Twenty dollars should be fine."

Jedikiah, suspicious now, said. "What's the money for?"

Stephen hesitated. "Ah . . a friend needs it."

Jedikiah pinched the bridge of his nose in a long suffering pose. "Is this for John?"

Stephen hung his head. "Yeah, he ordered breakfast and realized he has no money to pay for it." Stephen looked up at his uncle and shrugged in a what can I say gesture.

"Sir, we've pinpointed John's location. He's at . . "

"Conway's Diner." Jedikiah beat the agent to the punch.

The agent looked up puzzled. "Yes, sir. How did you know?"

Jedikiah sighed. "We've got history there." Jedikiah pointed a finger at one of the agents. "Call the restaurant and describe John and tell them to stall his order. Throw it out if they have to . . . I'll pay for it when I get there."

Stephen held his hands out pleading. "No . . don't go there. John will think I ratted him out. I'll never hear the end of it."

"Don't worry about John." Jedikiah put a hand on Stephen's shoulder, turned him around, and placed the same hand against the small of his back. As he pushed he said. "Worry about what your mother will do to you if you get any more detentions for being late for school."

Stephen shot him a dirty look. "That's low."

"Go!" Jedikiah pointed to the door.

The Founder stepped up. "I'll go with you Jedikiah. I haven't had breakfast yet and it will be bonding time with our young rebel." He pulled on his coat. "My driver's waiting outside with my car. We can call our order in on the way over."

John tried to catch the eye of the waitress serving the counter but she never looked at him. He was starving and the people on both sides of him had gotten their meals. He was ready to shout out when a hand grasped his arm and pulled him up.

"Hey John. Sorry we're late. Let's move over to a booth." Jedikiah easily got the waitress's eye and motioned to the coffee. "Put that on our new tab."

John turned to see the Founder moving past towards an isolated corner booth. There wasn't much John could do without causing a scene, so he allowed Jedikiah to guide him over to his new seat. The Founder waved a hand indicating he was to sit on the inside. Jedikiah slipped into the seat on the opposite side and the Founder slid in next to him.

A pleasant faced older blonde waitress, a fixture at the restaurant since it opened, came over bringing coffee and cups. She did a double take when she recognized John. "I haven't seen you in years! How are you?"

"Doing good Kathy. How're you?" John was a little self conscious.

She expertly poured coffee for the three men and then beamed at Jedikiah. "It must be nice to have your young friend back. You started bringing him here when he was a boy. I remember him when he was just a scrawny little thing."

A smiling Jedikiah reached for the cream for his coffee and looked from Kathy to John. "Yeah, it's good to have him back."

John shot a resentful look at Jedikiah but smiled at Kathy. She had worked here from the first time he had accompanied Jedikiah and she has always been kind to him, slipping him extra bacon.

"Your orders are coming up now." She smiled once more at John. "I see you ordered your usual."

The Founder mocked. "So nice to have the family together again."

John gritted his teeth. Something about the way the Founder spoke got on John's nerves. The man always said everything with an edge to it. Even his smiles were mocking and he talked down to John like he was a child. It drove John crazy.

The Founder and Jedikiah had just finished fixing their coffee when the food was delivered to the table. John sat unmoving in the corner, resting his chin in the palm of his hand, elbow propped on the table, staring at the wall. He ignored the food in front of him, even though the enticing smell made his mouth water.

Jedikiah noticed and without looking at him said. "I certainly hope you're not going to pout John. It would be childish not to eat your food just because we joined you."

John was going to do just that but now felt foolish when Jedikiah called him out on it. And he really was hungry so to save face he lied. "No, I was just being polite waiting for everyone to be served."

He snuck a glance at both men and the expression on their faces implied he didn't fool them in the least.

He dug in and realized once again how he much he loved this breakfast . . scrambled eggs, home fries, a couple of sausage links, a double serving of bacon just the way he preferred, and whole wheat toast smeared thick with butter. He opened a jelly container, plopping the whole thing on his toast and took a bite. It had always been a real treat when Jedikiah brought him here as a break from his training.

The Founder eyed John's loaded plate. "What a revolting appetite you have."

He looked to Jedikiah. "Where does he put it all? Annex is forever complaining that he's underweight. Has he always been that way?"

"Yup, skinniest kid we ever had, but he always packed away the most food." Jedikiah took a sip of coffee.

The Founder speared a section of gratefruit and commented. "And so unhealthy."

Jedikiah nodded as he ate a piece of dry whole wheat toast. "It never seems to affect him. His blood work is excellent. I guess it's just a great metabolism."

John's eyes rolled as they discussed him. He chewed and swallowed a mouthful of home fried potatoes before saying. "I'm here and I hear you."

They paid no attention discussing instead other concerns at Ultra. When they had agreed on a couple of procedural issues at their new Canadian branch Jedikiah turned to John.

"So now you're taking a school boy's lunch money. That's pretty low."

"I didn't . . . " John stopped and realized that he had asked a teenager for money. He rethought his answer. "I was going to pay him back."

"How?" The Founder asked.

"Whatya mean how?" John replied.

The Founder sipped his coffee and said. "I assume you know the meaning of the word how but I'll elaborate anyway. You have no source of income, no savings. How did you intend to pay the boy back?"

John was thrown for a moment but recovered and said in a lofty tone. "I would have borrowed it."

"From whom?" Jedikiah joined in. "And how would you pay back the person you borrowed the money from?"

John just frowned and munched on a sausage link.

"You know John you don't have to coerce lunch money from school kids. You are an Ultra agent. If you accept that fact there are benefits to working for the agency." The Founder's sarcasm bled through.

"Of course you went off the reservation so you'll never be one hundred per cent trusted but you can earn rewards." Jedikiah held his cup in both hands, looking at John over it.

"You don't have to live at Ultra in that one room. We can give you an apartment in an appropriately secured building. You can have an allowance. Not cash of course but a company credit card." The Founder offered.

John shook his head, staring at a potato wedge he had just stabbed with his fork. "So what's the pay scale? How much for a killing? If I can do it with just one bullet . . . you know be economical and save the agency money . . . do I get more?"

"There you go again John. That smart mouth that gets you in trouble. You should just show gratitude that we're willing to be lenient." The Founder ate his last bite of toast.

"You can eat at nice restaurants again John. You used to enjoy that." Jedikiah reminded him. "Life was good."

John wiped up the grease on his plate with his last piece of toast and popped it into his mouth.

Jedikiah grimaced. "That is so disgusting." He paused and then said. "So what do you want John?"

"Why are you so hell bent on rewarding me?" John asked.

"We want you to be content John. This is a long term relationship." The Founder answered him.

"Then stop the tests. Stop the drugs. Stop the experiments." John's voice was low but intense.

"Not going to happen." The Founder calmly shook his head denying John's request. "You're the only success from the Annex project and we need all the data from you we can get. You are a living laboratory."

The Founder raised a hand signaling the waitress who came over with more coffee. Everyone was silent while she topped off their cups.

When she left the Founder asked curiously. "Why are you so against us nullifying the intense depression you feel when you kill? Why would you want to suffer when there is an alternative?"

John sipped his coffee, trying to marshal his thoughts. He hadn't really thought it out, only knew in a hazy way that it was wrong to feel okay when he killed. "It matters. The pain matters. It's not right to feel good about killing."

Jedikiah and the Founder exchanged glances. John caught them and he said. "I know I didn't explain it well but don't you think that maybe I didn't go crazy because I do feel remorse . . I do feel pain when I kill."

Jedikiah's eyebrows rose as he considered the implications. The Founder made a face. "I will take that hypothesis back to Dr. Annex."

He sighed and looked at John's clean plate. "Well since there's nothing left for John to eat, let's get back to work."

Jedikiah held up a hand. "Check please."

John hesitantly walked through the corridors of Ultra to the room where he met the girls. His steps unconsciously slowed as he drew nearer, dreading facing the girls, knowing he was responsible for their plight. He tried to blame the Founder but in his heart he knew that he had contributed by failing to keep his mouth shut.

He slowly walked in standing outside the glass enclosure, hands in his pockets, staring in. Amy and Melissa sat quietly, Amy resting her head on Melissa's shoulder. Blue shadows under their eyes, lank hair, and pale skin warned him that their time in the experimental program had not been pleasant.

B's head was bowed and while she sat up she huddled in on herself in a fetal position crooning nonsense. John thought his heart might break.

The orderly Tony had watched John as he walked by but didn't interfere in any way. Once he had passed the orderly picked up a phone, speaking in a low voice.

As John watched them he felt a presence at his side. He knew without looking who it was.

"It was hard on them." Jedikiah spoke softly.

"You bas . . . " John was interrupted.

"Don't John. Haven't you got it through your thick skull yet? This won't be tolerated. I'm cutting you some slack here. The girls have suffered enough right now." Jedikiah caught John's eye. "I'm warning you for your own sake. How are you gonna feel if you get them punished again?"

John laughed wildly. "For me? You're doing this for me? You manage to twist everything around and I don't even know how you do it."

He covered his face with his hands, closing his eyes. Jedikiah's hand on his shoulder conveyed his thoughts. _You tried John. You put up a good fight but you're not gonna win this. Give in._

"Come on, I'll let you in." Jedikiah offered.

John shook his head. "I don't think I'm welcome."

Melissa roused and said. "Come in John. We want to see you."

Jedikiah opened the door squeezing John's shoulder sympathetically before pushing him in.

John went first to B but she just huddled in on herself even tighter, her voice rising as John came near her.

He backed away, approaching the sisters. They each reached a hand to him and he knelt to grasp their slim fingers. He followed the weak pressure of their hands and turned to sit between them. They rested their heads on his shoulders, arms encircling him.

Amy twisted around to look in his face. Her dull eyes searched his for a moment and then she resumed her former position. _"Open up to us."_

"_No."_

"_You owe us."_ Melissa sent. _"We suffered for you."_

John winced, knowing it was true, but hating to show them what he had done.

"_No secrets John. Look at B. From now on you share everything."_ Amy was relentless.

He hung his head, shamed, and tried to release his thoughts. They were patient and eventually he leaned back, head against the wall, eyes closed, reliving the entire day.

He was stunned by the satisfaction he felt from them when he once again shot Sebastian Revell.

"_You know him?"_ was ignored by both girls.

He let them feel his reluctant pleasure that he did not have the lingering pain of killing someone, his disgust with himself that he felt so good. They heard the entire conversation with Jedikiah and the Founder.

When he was done he was drained. He sat quietly knowing they were having a silent conversation between themselves.

"_So, they want to reward you." _Amy wondered thoughtfully.

"_I won't take any . . . "_

"_Yes, you will."_ Amy sent.

"_You will ask John."_ Melissa sent.

Amy turned his face to hers and brushed a hand through his hair_. "You will ask for a reward for killing Revell. Tell them you want to rescue another girl."_

John blinked. _"Another girl?"_

Melissa sent. _"Yes, another playmate for us."_

"_I don't get it. There's no other girls your age here."_

"_This isn't the only holding area John. Not the only place where they experiment." _Amy explained.

"_Then who do I ask for?"_

Amy and Melissa exchanged glances around John. _"Don't ask for anyone specific. If you do then they'll be examined to see if they missed something. Let them give you who they want to give you. But ask for someone."_ Melissa was insistent.

"_When they want to know why you tell them you feel guilty that we suffered for you. You want to do something for us. You think it might help B to have someone else here."_ Amy directed.

"_You did good John."_ Any felt his reluctance to accept her words but she continued. "_You did. Keep cooperating John. You're learning new things about what you can do. You'll never have their complete trust but they are willing to reward you and there's one reward we eventually want you to get."_

They sensed his curiosity and were quick to cut him off. _"We'll tell you when it's time."_ Amy was firm.

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." _The guilt weighed heavy on John and he had to get it out.

Melissa patted his shoulder. _"It's okay John. It wouldn't be you if you didn't put up a fight. We're strong. We've been through worse."_

"_What about B?"_

He felt their sadness. _"B isn't strong. We'll help her all we can. But there's always casualties John."_

John was stunned by their thoughts.

Melissa smiled almost maternally. _"There's a war out there John. And it hasn't even really started yet."_

"_It will get worse but we'll help you."_ Amy spoke like she was consoling a younger brother.

She sighed and snuggled under John's arm. _"I'm tired."_

Melissa did the same on the other side, reaching a hand across John's lap to her sister. They soon fell asleep, leaving John alone with his thoughts.

That night John tossed and turned until he couldn't stand it anymore. He flung back the covers, jumping out of bed, throwing on jeans, a Henley, and his leather jacket. He quickly pulled on boots, not bothering with socks. He opened the door to his room relieved when Alice didn't protest. He quietly walked the almost deserted halls to the front security desk.

He signed out under the hesitant eye of the night security guard. The man watched him walk out, debated with himself for a second, and then called the shift supervisor.

John wondered out from under the building overhang crossing the paved driveway to the sidewalk. He sat on one of the cement blockades that formed a security barrier between the sidewalk and Ultra property.

Jedikiah rolled over on the first ring, easily recognizing the phone number on the screen. By the second ring he had answered the phone, alert and coherent from years of dealing with evening emergencies.

Jedikiah listened to the Ultra supervisor and quickly made a decision. "I want at least three TP agents and an alpha member out front. Have them stay out of sight. John won't run but there's a possibility someone may try to either take him or come see him. " He paused and then said emphatically. "Let me make this very clear. Under no circumstances is John to be shot. He will not have a gun. If someone joins him, especially if it's a dark haired woman, he'll try to defend them. By all means knock him out with a stun gun but do not allow the alpha agent to shoot him."

Jedikiah listened for a moment and then said. "If possible shoot to wound but don't let the person or persons escape."

He hung the phone up and sat for a moment thinking. _Will she be stupid enough to do it? Can you stop her John? _He shrugged and rolled over to go back to sleep. If anything happened he would be called.

John folded his arms looking up. The city was never dark in this section. Bright street lights and building lights blocked the evening skies so he couldn't sure if the stars were out.

He didn't mind the chill of the cold cement seeping through his pants. He sat awhile not sure what was bothering him tonight. Was it a lingering restlessness from the drugs? They had pulled the patch off last night but maybe something was still in his system.

He finally admitted to himself what he wanted. He missed her desperately. It was late, really late. She would be asleep. It should be safe.

He wanted . . . he wanted so bad to just brush against her mind. To take comfort from the fact that she was alive. That at least in all this craziness and hurt she was well.

He delicately reached out caressing her sleeping mind with his. But so attuned was she to him that she sensed him and latched on.

"_John." _

He tried to retreat but her urgent plea stopped him.

"_Please don't go."_

"_Cara!"_ He heard the longing in his mental voice but couldn't suppress it.

"_Are you alright?"_ He felt her mentally checking him out, looking for psychic bruises. He closed his eyes allowing himself to bask in the warmth of her concern. It felt so good but he tried to withdraw knowing if he stayed too long he would lose his resolve and run to her.

She felt his determination weakening and pressured him. _"Where are you? I'll come for you." _

"_I have a tracking bracelet."_ His tone was hopeless.

"_Then I'll visit you. They won't pick me up."_

He shook his head while he sent. _"No, I'm rig . . . "_ He cut that thought off afraid it might embolden her. _"I'm inside Ultra and you'll be trapped." _

"_You're lying."_ John read her amusement. _"If you don't totally block me I can always tell when you're lying."_

"_It's tough having a girlfriend who's a better telepath than you."_ John mock complained. He knew he had to keep it light or he might cry and he knew if he did nothing would stop Cara from coming to him.

John leaned into her mental touch allowing her love to surround and comfort him.

"_I shouldn't be contacting you."_ He confessed.

"_You need it."_ Cara sent. _"I need it."_

They stayed that way until John started sensing something. It was only someone walking on the opposite side of the street but it threw him off and a picture of his surroundings bled through to Cara.

"_You're outside. Show me the details John."_

He sensed her determination to come to him and he concentrated and cut the connection. He stayed a moment longer enjoying the lingering warmth of her mental touch. When it faded he stood up brushing off his pants.

As he walked back in, he debated if he should taunt the TP agents he sensed hiding in the shadows. He finally settled for. "Tell Jedikiah I said good night."

He felt certain he could sleep now.


	28. Distraction One

The door opened with a knock. John was thankful that at least he rated a knock now instead of someone barging in unannounced. The agent placed a carryon size suitcase on his bed.

John looked from it to him waiting for an explanation.

"Dr. Price says to pack for a couple of days and to wear a suit."

The agent turned to leave.

"That's it?" John asked. "That's all you have to say?"

"Yup. Dr. Price will fill you in on the rest," The agent stopped. "Oh yeah. Meet him out front in a half hour."

"Thanks for the advance notice." John made no attempt to keep the sarcasm from his voice.

It was lost on the agent. "Your welcome," was the only response.

John was at the front desk exactly thirty minutes later. Jedikiah looked him over and seemed dissatisfied with something. John discreetly looked at his reflection in one of the shiny tile panels covering the lobby walls. His suit fit perfectly, the trousers falling to just the right length without bunching up. Polished leather shoes replaced his scuffed black boots. The soft white dress shirt was immaculate and the tie complemented both his suit and his eyes. It had been so long since he had tied a real tie that he was secretly proud that he remembered how. _What was Jedikiah's problem?_

Jedikiah just motioned him along without saying anything. They slid into the back seat of a company car. John sat back amusing himself by trying to guess where they could be going while Jedikiah remained preoccupied and silent.

He was surprised when they stopped in the city. He had been peering out the window and was caught off guard when the car abruptly pulled up to the curb and Jedikiah jumped out motioning him to follow. He got out and looked around surprised to see that they were in front of an exclusive salon.

"What are we doing here?" Jedikiah ignored him, pointing a finger at the door. John didn't argue. Jedikiah did not look like he was in a good mood and John didn't want to cross him.

They opened the door and went inside. The young purple haired girl behind the counter smiled widely at John. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Ah no," a very confused John shook his head.

Jedikiah, coming up from behind, contradicted him. "He does."

John, flustered, murmured. "I do?"

"The name on the appointment is Young."

The girl ran a long purple finger nail a quarter of the way down a page and smiled again. "Oh yes. Pierre is ready for you."

"Pierre?" John was now totally bewildered. "What's going on?"

Jedikiah just opened the laptop he had carried in with him and sat leaving John standing in the middle of the room feeling like an idiot.

"I'll take you back." The girl came around from behind the counter and walked off. When she saw that John wasn't following she arched an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?"

Jedikiah looked up. "No problem. Take him by the hand and lead him back there." He looked at John. "John there's nothing to be afraid of. Pierre knows what to do. Just shut up and follow orders."

The girl burst into giggles taking a blushing and very confused John by the hand.

He came back a little over forty minutes later. The scruff on his face was trimmed and looked like the artistic stubble a male model would sport. His hair was no longer just shaggy but meticulously arranged. His somewhat ragged nails had been cleaned up and buffed.

Jedikiah grunted and got up to pay. John still appeared somewhat taken aback until the girl winked at him. He grinned shyly as he picked up on her admiring thoughts. Jedikiah looking between him and her just shook his head.

"I thought you had a girlfriend." He dryly asked as they left the salon.

"I like it when girls like me." John admitted. "No big deal."

The black car smoothly pulled up the moment they walked out the door. As soon as they were seated and the door closed the driver took off.

John turned to his companion. "What was that all about?"

Jedikiah, looking out the window said without turning towards him. "You looked like a bum John. We're going to another Ultra headquarters and you are not coming with me looking like something that lives on the street."

"I didn't look that bad." John was mildly insulted.

Jedikiah finally turned to look at him. "Take it from me you did." Jedikiah turned back to face the window, adding. "You know its okay that you grew that fuzz to hide your baby face . . . so you'd look more mature . . . more like a leader. You know so your group would follow you." He made a show of thinking about it. "Not that it did you much good but even so you could have made yourself look presentable."

John's lips twisted and he looked at the ceiling, shaking his head. _So it was gonna be like that, was it._ "Hmmm. I think you're a little jealous. You're too old to wear the grunge look. Musta riled you old man when that girl was attracted to me."

Jedikiah turning to meet John's cheeky stare, informed him. "Most women prefer a more mature man."

"Oh, glad to know that." John didn't bother to hide his smile.

"Where are we going and what are we doing?" John's curiosity got the better of him.

"I'll tell you on the plane." Jedikiah reached into an inner pocket in his suit and passed a small square to John. "You'll need this."

John raised an eyebrow. "Would you look at that? A current driver's license with an up-to-date picture. Never ceases to amaze me where Ultra has influence."

Jedikiah smiled but didn't reply.

John settled back in the seat. Jedikiah wasn't in the mood to impart information right now and John knew him well enough to know that when the human locked down his mind there was no way to read him.

As they left JFK for California John settled comfortably into the first class seat next to Jedikiah. As soon as they were in the air and laptops were allowed Jedikiah retrieved his and punched in a bunch of security codes. He set it up so the display was turned away from the aisle. He placed a hand on the back of John's neck making it easy for John to read his thoughts.

A series of pictures that looked like they could be part of a disaster movie flickered through the laptop.

_California up and down the coast. Gas explosions, bombs. Always the same type of scenario. The buildings are empty but there are calls leading emergency crews to believe there are people trapped inside. The crews enter and there's usually some type of fatality. The property damage is in the millions._

John concentrated, reaching out to feel the connection and sent. _"Why us?"_

Jedikiah's eyes flickered as he heard the whisper that was John's mental voice. _That's an awesome feeling. This is a TP doing this._

"No way!" John blurted out. "Not possible. We . . . ," he caught himself and laboriously sent. _"We can't kill."_

_We think the person found a way around the block. They make absolutely certain there are no people present before the bombs are set. The buildings are always empty. And when authorities go back to the bystanders who said there were people inside it was always someone else who told them and then the person just disappeared. As if by magic. Just because someone is a TP doesn't mean they have no flaws. We've seen this before. There are a lot of dark warped individuals out there John . . . human and TP._

_And another thing . . . There's usually multiple bombs set apart in a row or ring. It's possible the TP had contact with Killian. Killian didn't want to be alone John. He could have taken revenge by himself. He didn't need you for that. I think he might have found someone to pair up with for awhile. That may be why he stayed away for so long . . he had someone with him. Came back when he got lonely. The multiple bombs are certainly Killian's trademark. If so be prepared to disarm them. We have pictures of a set sent by our TP agents._

John looked thoughtful after that. What Jedikiah imparted did make sense.

The stewardess came by to offer them a drink. John refused but Jedikiah ordered a whiskey. He kept his hand on John's neck bringing up additional information so John was brought up to speed without their being overheard. Jedikiah was as adept at imparting information as he was at blocking it.

When the waitress brought his drink Jedikiah accepted it switching his hand to John's knee. He leaned way over his seat against John so they could both view the information on the screen without displaying it to passersby.

Suddenly John snorted with suppressed laughter, covering his eyes with his hand, shoulders shaking.

"What? What's so funny?" Jedikiah asked, looking around for the source of John's amusement.

John smiling widely said. "You might not want to lean so close to me and take your hand off me once in awhile. The stewardess thinks you're my boyfriend."

Jedikiah gave him a sour look muttering. "Hah hah, very funny," but did reposition the screen so he wasn't leaning into John. When the stewardess came by again John took the opportunity for a little payback. "I'm so excited about this trip. My partner has been promising me this for ages. He got me all these new clothes and a new suitcase and everything."

"How nice!" she said. "What a lucky guy you are!"

When she passed on John whispered. "She thinks you're old enough to be my father."

Jedikiah just shut down the laptop. He tried for a stone face but it was ruined by his mouth twitching as he tried to suppress a smile. He pushed his seat back. "The Founder's right John. That smart mouth will just keep getting you in trouble."

John was overwhelmed by a sense of déjà vu. This was so familiar. The two of them reviewing a situation, strategizing, planning it out. Other agents being brought in later as support. The needling . . . the one-upmanship . There was a time when this camaraderie between the two of them meant everything to John. He felt a momentary pang for what he had lost. He ruthlessly suppressed the feeling knowing it was fruitless to long for what could never be. One gunshot fired into a friend's heart had destroyed everything.

He looked over at Jedikiah, eyes closed, settled in for a nap.

This man had been everything to him . . . his mentor . . . his best friend . . . and the closest thing he had ever had to a father.

He sighed and closed his eyes willing himself to sleep.

The apparently standard issue company car was waiting for them at LAX, their final destination a building that was a carbon copy of the New York Headquarters. John couldn't help wondering as they entered if this building hid as many secrets and horrors as its New York counterpoint.

A smartly suited man and woman, the human and TP regional directors, were present to welcome the second in command of their organization. Jedikiah was brusque and to the point. "Let's go to the operations center."

As they walked he shot questions at the duo.

"Do you have TP and alpha squads ready?"

"Our top teams, just as you requested," the human man informed him.

"Have you identified the sites with the greatest potential to be targeted?" Jedikiah asked next.

"We did. We have two buildings targeted that fit his preferred MO and we have the agents in place ready to move in on either location within five minutes."

"Do you have full visuals of each location ready? Panoramic views as I requested?"

"We do sir."

Jedikiah pointed to John. "Show my associate the images."

"John, study them. You'll need to teleport us to the locations if they pick up his signature on the monitors."

They reached a room similar to the operatons center in New York, the only real difference being that the agents who sat concentrating on their monitors weren't familiar.

The TP woman looked intrigued when Jedikiah mentioned John's name. She motioned him over to a seat and punched in a code. A series of pictures displayed slowly changing every thirty seconds.

"Is everything else that I asked for in place?" Jedikiah demanded.

"Yes Sir." She responded to Jedikiah but her eyes never left John, studying him.

John looked up from the screen suspecting something was going on between Jedikiah and the TP in charge but Jedikiah blocked whatever he was talking about and the woman was too powerful for him to read.

John soon had the visuals set in his mind and stood up.

"From everything we can gather the TP sets up the explosives when the building is empty and leaves a timer. This way there is no conflict with the killing block."

"Are you certain the bomber is a TP?" John asked.

"We think it has to be," the top human answered. "Some of the scenes had security cameras in the areas covering all entrances. No one was seen entering or leaving. Plus there were records of intense TP activity in the buildings."

"We sent agents into one building after the burst of activity but when they got there they couldn't deactivate the bombs. They died in the explosion." The woman explained.

"We reviewed the images of the bombs they sent before they tried to disarm them." Jedikiah spoke.

The man and woman looked between John and Jedikiah. "Does it fit in with your theory concerning a former agent?"

Jedikiah looked to John who nodded slowly. "It looks remarkably similar."

"How do we disable them?" It was the woman who asked but though the agents didn't look up from their monitors John knew he had the attention of everyone in the room.

He opened his mouth but Jedikiah spoke first. "We'll disable on site. John will lead the initiative. We believe when the bombs don't explode the TP will investigate."

The woman asked what everyone in the room was thinking. "And how will he do that?"

"That's not a topic of discussion," Jedikiah's response was curt.

A couple of hours into the watch an agent triumphantly called out. "I got something."

"Wait, no, it's in the other building, " She looked confused. "It . . . no . . . "

They crowded around the two monitors watching as the signal flickered back and forth.

"Crafty," Jedikiah murmured under his breath. "They're jumping back and forth between the two buildings. He or she knows we're on to them." He asked the room in general. "What are these buildings next to? Where are they located?"

"One's near a theatre with a performance tonight. People will be gathering soon. The other's near office buildings that are vacated at night except for maybe security and cleaning staff."

"The one near the theatre," John and Jedikiah said together.

"Dispatch the alpha squads," Jedikiah ordered. "John will take me and then send the location to the TP squad." He nodded at the three senior agents who had gathered in the room when the signature had been announced.

John teleported with Jedikiah to the area where the signature radiated from. John immediately sent the location to the other TPs and they flashed in.

"Look around," Jedikiah ordered.

It took only a minute for an agent to call out. "Here sir."

In a room on a side adjacent to the still empty theatre building there were four bombs fixed to support poles. John strode over and examined two of them. He looked at Jedikiah, a rueful half smile on his face. "Killian's pupil. No doubt about it."

"Can you disarm it?"

John looked at the TP agent who had spoken and shrugged. "I can."

He turned to Jedikiah. "We have twenty five minutes left. Your call when you want me to do it."

Jedikiah nodded and spoke to the three TP agents. "Go to the positions we discussed and wait. When the bombs don't go off the TP will investigate. They won't be able to help themselves. They'll need to know what happened."

"Sir," a women agent hesitantly spoke up. "I looked at these. They're similar to the bombs that killed our other agents. They have to be disarmed at the exact same instant. You'll need us three and John in contact with each other to cut them all at the same time."

Jedikiah merely repeated his orders holding the woman's eyes with his. She backed down and the three agents left.

"Go ahead John."

John grinned. "You do know, don't you that if I don't cut them at the same moment in time . . . Kaboom!"

"Try not to be an annoying pain John. Just do it." Jedikiah didn't rise to the bait.

John walked between the supporting poles where the bombs were strapped, examining them closely. _Very clever. Definitely a Killian student._

The bombs were wired with proximity triggers. Move even one out of the range of the others and the bombs would explode. _So very clever._

He completed his circuit and then went to the center. He turned his head slowly, judging distances, taking his time. When he felt he had it he let his eyes go soft seeing only from his peripheral vision. He allowed his body to slip and Jedikiah saw only bubbles of John dissolving before he was back. He appeared a tiny bit disoriented but other than that fine.

He looked from John to the now disabled bombs, screens dark, no red numbers counting down on the LEDs.

He heaved a sigh of relief. "Good work John."

John swallowed, swaying a tiny bit and then bragged. "It was good, wasn't it?"

"Don't get cocky. Call the team back."

John grinned at Jedikiah's typical grumpy response. The man believed in giving credit where it was due but would slap you down if you demanded it.

The TPs returned, looking first at the disarmed bombs and then at John, but Jedikiah's expression did not invite questions.

"We expect the TP to return as soon as the bombs don't detonate. They'll be confident, sure that they can deal with anything we can dish out. If, as we think, they've been trained by Killian they'll be combat ready. Don't expect a raw breakout like you've obviously been dealing with. They'll know how to react when they're outnumbered. They're going to want to see who their dealing with." Jedikiah's scorn came through loud and clear.

They shifted uneasily aware that the fact the Ultra second in command had to come west to deal with this situation did not reflect well on them or their leadership. The woman who had spoken before did ask a question. "Why aren't we bringing in D chips to stop them from teleporting out once they come in?"

"We can't blanket the entire building effectively and we outnumber him or her. If they escape . . ., " Jedikiah let a moment pass without speaking, clearly letting them know that the TP better not escape " . . . then we may try that strategy the next time."

They waited until the allotted time passed. People were lining up outside for the concert. Jedikiah looking out the window idly remarked to John. "Timed it perfectly. There would have been casualties and confusion."

A flash and one of the TP agents was slammed into the wall. The other two jumped for the intruder. The rogue TP turned out to be a woman close to thirty. She looked around and laughed out loud. "I recognize you Jedikiah Price." She pushed her hands out but John intervened countering her push. Its power slammed him to the ground sliding him backwards several feet. He quickly recovered scrambling to his feet.

She laughed dancing lightly around on her feet like a boxer. "I know you too. John Young. Jedikiah's golden boy. Back with his daddy again."

The three TPs attacked but even though she couldn't manage to escape she was good enough to keep them at bay.

Jedikiah, phone in hand, ordered the alpha squad to their room. "If you can't get a clean kill then shoot everyone. I don't want her escaping."

John turned to him to protest.

Jedikiah said. "You know this person is too dangerous to allow them to escape. Sacrifices have to be made."

The armed humans rushed in to find their TP agents grappling with the woman. She was a fierce fighter but two of the three agents always managed to hang on so she couldn't teleport out. The sight of the armed humans gave her an extra boost of adrenaline and she pulled free of the two that currently grasped her arms and started to turn.

"Sho . . "

John knowing that Jedikiah would kill everyone pulled his gun and shot through the opening between the two Ultra agents catching the woman in the neck.

Everyone was stunned by the turn of events. The TPs were still pushing telepathically and without her active resistance they slammed her like a rag doll into the wall where she slowly slid down in a crumpled heap on the floor . The crack kill squad managed to turn their guns into the wall at the last moment so even though the ones with the quickest reflexes shot a round they didn't hit anyone.

The TPs turned stunned faces to Jedikiah as the realization hit them that they almost died with the intruder.

Jedikiah maintained his composure, calmly striding over to the wounded TP. Red liquid bubbling out of her open mouth indicated the bullet must have severed the artery. He calmly watched as she choked on her own blood.

"Well . . that's resolved."

The shaken TP agents slowly regrouped huddling together, not speaking, now staring at John with wide unbelieving eyes. TP couldn't kill but they had just witnessed it and they were fearful.

Jedikiah snapped a finger at one of the human agents. The man opened a waist pouch and handed Jedikiah a syringe and tube.

John, watched closely and when Jedikiah headed towards him, backed away, shaking his head. He knew what was coming and wanted no part of it. He could feel his blood pressure rising and he looked quickly to both sides seeking an escape.

Jedikiah easily recognized the signs that John was panicking. "Don't teleport out John! Don't you even think about doing it!"

His mentor's voice was low and even but John knew he meant business. "That playmate we gave the girls. I promise you she will die a painful death in front of them if you leave on me."

Not for a moment did John believe Jedikiah was just posturing but it popped in his mind. _I don't know her. What difference does it make_? The thought was followed by a deep sense of shame.

While he wavered indecisively a human agent seized the opportunity and snapped a suppression cuff on him. The agent grabbed John's arm twisting it up behind his back and snaking his other arm around John's neck immobilizing him.

Jedikiah strode over ordering. "Take off his suit jacket and roll up his sleeve."

Two other agents came up to help. John stood unresisting while his coat was pulled down and back. An agent unbuttoned his shirt cuff and pushed the sleeve up over his elbow. His arm was held rigid. Jedikiah deftly wrapped a tourniquet around his bicep and swabbed the hollow of his elbow with alcohol. He slipped a needle in and filled a tube with blood. He quickly released the tourniquet and put an adhesive pad and band aid on the puncture mark. "

"Put pressure on that and bend his arm up."

Once Jedikiah secured the sample he nodded at another agent. The agent slipped on latex gloves and opened a box.

John pleaded. "Jedikiah!"

The agent who was putting pressure on the needle mark pushed John's head back and twisted it to the side. The gloved agent put a patch behind John's ear and then stepped aside.

Jedikiah put his hand on the side of John's face holding him by the chin. "Calm down. Can you do that?"

John nodded once and Jedikiah ordered. "Release him."

"Send a squad to pick up the body and clean up any traces of our presence."

A human agent immediately got on the phone.

Jedikiah pushed John out in front of him. He caught the eye of the leader of the alpha squad saying. "Initiate Backup Plan B in five minutes." The captain nodded understanding. As they came down the stairs two large men with hoodies covering their heads stood off to the side. Jedikiah nodded curtly to one of them. John shot a quick glance and then hesitated thinking their silhouettes looked familiar but a sharp push between his shoulder blades sent him stumbling forward towards the waiting car.

Jedikiah spoke out of the side of his mouth. "Finish it."


End file.
